


【盾冬】撩火之人

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 60,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 巴基觉得史蒂夫多半是失控了，而自己也是，好像他们两个人凑在一起就打开了潘多拉魔盒，整个世界都乱套了。现代AU 古板腹黑精英盾×假装风流学生冬无逻辑小甜饼，在撩火的边缘互相试探并最终达成共识





	1. 正文完结部分

第一章  
　　合作伙伴忽然打来电话的时候，史蒂夫正开着宾利路过著名的莫特酒吧。安全起见，他把车停在了路边才接通了电话。  
　　对方跟他交流了几个计划书中的小改动，都不复杂，史蒂夫一边记着要点，一边随意挪动着视线。  
　　现在的时间已经接近凌晨了，莫特酒吧到了生意最好的时候。总有无数个寂寞的灵魂来到这里妄图一醉解千愁，最好还能来一场梦想中的艳遇。  
　　史蒂夫对这种生活方式向来没什么兴趣——他的个性严肃里带着点古板，精确地像块皇家出品的古董英钟。  
　　酒吧的灯光暧昧而惹眼，透过玻璃门打到石板路上，跟昏黄的灯光纠缠在一起。  
　　路灯底下有五六个衣着光鲜的男女，手上拎着酒瓶，想来是刚走出来不久的顾客。夜晚的大道安静极了，这群人的说话声显得尤其喧哗。  
　　马路这边的史蒂夫皱了皱眉，往对面看了看——  
　　然后他就再也没注意过合作伙伴在说什么了。  
　　那一群男男女女里，有个人突出得近乎惹眼，像是被上帝之手直接烙在了他那双被全公司盛赞的蓝色双眼里，火光四溅，一眼万年。  
　　他似乎并不是人群的中心，只是随意地靠在墙上，嘴角带笑地看着眼前这群人，偶而才说一两句话。不讲话的时候，就缓慢地吸着手里的香烟，侧头避开人群吐出烟雾。路灯打在他V领露出的一小片胸膛上，让史蒂夫分不清是灯光的颜色，还是那人本身就拥有如同蜜糖的诱人肤色。  
　　那是个不折不扣的漂亮男孩，有着极度好看的五官。即使光线如此晦暗，旁人依旧能通过漂亮的眉骨、挺直的鼻梁和性感的唇来窥探造物主的不公。  
　　他半明半暗地站在灯光和阴影的交接处，像副无人能复制的世界名画。  
　　史蒂夫的神智随着他手里明明灭灭的香烟，一同在克制与疯狂的边缘摇摆着。  
　　男孩终于抽完了一整支烟，把烟头按灭在砖红色的墙上，抬起右手蹭了蹭嘴角，食指与中指上戴着的戒指反射着灯光。  
　　窥伺者的喉咙泛上一阵干渴，脑海里仅存的理智在男孩扬着唇朝他走来的时候宣告崩盘。  
　　他走路的样子像个男模，腿型修长又漂亮，像是每一步都踏在史蒂夫的心上。  
　　男孩站在了他面前，笑着指了指正在通讯的手机。史蒂夫忙敷衍了两句，挂断了合作伙伴的电话。  
　　“詹姆斯•巴恩斯，”他向史蒂夫伸出戴着戒指的手，眼角笑纹的弧度暧昧又危险，“我能跟你走吗？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫在盯着巴基的时候，那群男女同样也注意到了他。  
　　波诺娃——红色长发的甜心女郎最早看见了他，一个俊俏、健壮又有钱的好猎物。女孩的声音带着笑，兴奋地和同伴们聊着。  
　　“嘿，他的肌肉可真棒！虽然看不清五官，但这么标致的倒三角身形，睡了肯定不亏。”  
　　“这么出色的阔佬，恐怕什么货色都见识过吧，”棕色卷发的姑娘摇了摇头，“看上去可不是好上手的类型。”  
　　“哦行了贝琳达，你肯定是觉得自己不行，所以也不想让我去，”她拨了拨头发，将领口扯得更开了些，抛了个媚眼，“等着我的好消息吧。”  
　　“等下。这个人，我看上了。”慵懒的男声忽然响起来，拦住了波诺娃的脚步。  
　　喧闹的人群一下子安静了下来。波诺娃张了张嘴，眼神有些迷茫，“巴基你认真的？你可是出了名的只撩不睡，姑娘们送上门来都不带多看的，还因此被取了个绰号叫Winter。怎么，原来你喜欢的居然是男人吗？”  
　　巴基摸了摸下巴，“性别对我来说不重要，重要的是感觉。我有种预感——这个性感的金发男人——注定跟我的命运息息相关。“  
　　人群里发出一阵叹息的碎碎念。  
　　“巴基又开始说一些疯话了。”  
　　“啧，搞艺术的人都是疯子，区别只是早晚。”  
　　“唉，好看的男孩子疯一点也无所谓啦，多有魅力。”  
　　波诺娃耸了耸肩，“好吧，难得我们的小王子看上了猎物，那我就退出了。祝你好运。”  
　　“乖女孩，回来请你吃小蛋糕。”巴基捋了捋头发，迈步走了出去。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫握着方向盘，耳朵隐隐泛着红，仿佛做梦似的往家的方向开着。  
　　巴基安安静静地坐在副驾驶上，半开着的车窗吹进一阵阵夜风，撩过他半长的棕发。史蒂夫小心翼翼地调整着呼吸——男孩的身上还萦绕着似有似无的香烟味道，薄荷的。那股凉意顺着呼吸往心脏里扎，蛮不讲理地扰乱了心跳。  
　　轿车里安静极了，两个陌生人谁都没有说话，互相为接下来将要发生的事心猿意马着。  
　　巴基有些好笑地看了一眼驾驶座位上的男人——规规矩矩地系着安全带，从头发到西装都打理地一丝不苟。  
　　“喂，你都不告诉我你的名字吗？”  
　　“啊？我、我刚刚没有说吗？”  
　　“没有啊，你傻傻地点了点头，然后就替我拉开了副驾驶的门，”巴基撑着头舔了舔嘴唇，“我都告诉你了，这不公平吧？”  
　　金发男人的神情有些慌乱，“呃，是、很不礼貌。我叫史蒂夫•罗杰斯。”  
　　“好名字，跟著名的超级英雄同名。唔，不光是同名，个性也像，”他弯着眼看向史蒂夫，“我问我能不能跟你走，你一句都没问就让我上车了。就不怕我没安好心？”  
　　史蒂夫的嘴角弯了弯，“那你呢，你就不怕我是个坏人？”  
　　“得了吧，你就差把正义和善良两个词写在脸上了，我看人一向很准的。”  
　　“我看人也挺准的。你看起来也很正直，还……很可爱。“  
　　得到了夸奖的男孩笑了笑，挪过来在史蒂夫的耳边小声说，“你看错啦，我是个坏孩子，最喜欢猎艳了。罗杰斯先生，你就是我今晚的猎物，跑不掉啦。“  
　　  
　　史蒂夫•罗杰斯从出生到现在就没这么不体面过。  
　　从地下停车库到无人的电梯间，他和巴基两个人像是初尝禁果的亚当与夏娃，疯狂地吻着彼此的唇，拥抱着撕扯对方的衣服。原本整齐的西装三件套被巴基扯得乱七八糟，而他自己居然干脆地扯下了酒红色的领带，绕在了男孩的手腕上，颜色的鲜明对比看得他口舌发干，喉结不停地滚动着。  
　　巴基凑上来咬了一口他的唇角，“喂，刚刚还夸你是好人呢，现在绑上我了？”  
　　“抱歉，”史蒂夫挑着眉，晃了晃手里领带的另一头，“但我不想放开你。”  
　　他牵着自己猎到的小鹿，像个迫不及待想拆圣诞礼物的小男孩。“圣诞礼物”跌跌撞撞地跟着他走进房子，在门口愣了几秒。  
　　史蒂夫的房子很大，黑白灰三色的装修简洁又大方，摆件与家具价格不菲，看的出是个很有品味的主人。  
　　但这屋子里挥之不去的冷清感让他有些惊讶。  
　　他本以为罗杰斯先生也和他一样是个玩咖，就像贝琳达猜测的那样——外形出色又有钱，床上的情人肯定不断，刚刚在车上不过是跟他装古板逗着玩。  
　　现在看起来却似乎并不是这么回事。  
　　史蒂夫脱了外衣和马甲，像是恢复了几分神志，替他解开了手腕上的领带，带着愧疚揉了揉勒出来的红痕。  
　　“对不起巴基，我刚刚有点疯，是不是弄疼你了。”  
　　巴基尴尬地笑了笑，借着酒气的那点胆子好像突然被道德感掐灭了，小心地说，“那个，罗杰斯先生，对不起啊。我以为你是个挺放得开的人，但好像是我猜错了……总之，很高兴能认识你，你辣透了——不是、我是说，你很棒。但是今晚要不就算了……”  
　　史蒂夫愣了愣，巴基转身就想拧开门出去，背后的人瞬间伸手按在了指纹锁上。  
　　“嘀嘀”两声，大门锁上了。  
　　巴基瞪大了眼睛回头，史蒂夫把手垫在了他的脑后，结结实实地把巴基按在了门板上吻了下来。史蒂夫的唇与舌都很烫，吻技生涩但霸道，莫名地让他腿软。这个吻凶狠又绵长，几乎让他喘不上来气。一只手在他的腰间控制着力道摩挲着，体温透过衬衫传到他的腰上，逼得他向后贴在冰冷的门上。  
　　——仿佛身后是冰，身前是火，矛盾得就像史蒂夫•罗杰斯本人。古板又大胆，克制又疯狂。仿佛他是个快要溺水的人，而自己就是那根被他紧拽不放，寄予了一切希望的稻草。  
　　“等等，等等史蒂夫。”巴基用力推了推身上的人。  
　　男人放开了他，喘着粗气，“不行。”  
　　巴基被吻得有些缺氧，傻乎乎地问，“什么不行？”  
　　那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里似乎带着点委屈，“你不能走，不行。”  
　　  
　　巴基觉得史蒂夫多半是失控了，而自己也是，好像他们两个人凑在一起就打开了潘多拉魔盒，整个世界都乱套了。  
　　史蒂夫红着耳朵说下楼去买点东西，自己居然异常乖巧地去洗了个澡。  
　　他拿着史蒂夫毛巾擦头发的时候，波诺娃正好发了条揶揄的消息过来：  
　　“金发甜心的味道怎么样？”  
　　巴基红着耳朵，回了句“比刚刚喝的威士忌还辣”，然后把手机摔到一边，赌气地趴在了床上，拿被子蒙住了头。  
　　“什么金发甜心，哪有这么霸道的甜心！指纹锁又解不开，摆明了不想让我跑……”  
　　下一秒，那个该死的甜心掀开被子又吻了他一下，“干嘛把自己蒙起来，嗯？要我拆礼物包裹？”  
　　“礼物”吞了吞口水——他必须承认，金发男人挑着眉毛调笑他的时候，巴基的整个后腰都软下来了。  
　　史蒂夫满意地揉了揉他泛红的脸颊。巴基有张圆鼓鼓的脸，现在看上去就像个熟透了的苹果。  
　　——还是那种裹着厚厚糖衣的红苹果。  
　　  
　　巴基听着浴室里传来的水声，把目光放在了史蒂夫拎回来的购物袋上。  
　　他轻手轻脚地扯开了袋子瞄了一眼，随即脸更红了：两盒安全套、两管润滑剂——居然还是草莓味和蜂蜜味的，他看起来就这么像个小男孩吗？  
　　“想用哪个？”  
　　巴基被吓到似的回头，史蒂夫擦着金发上的水滴，腰间围了块深蓝色的浴巾，正带着笑看他。  
　　而美术专业的巴基像被海妖的歌声蛊惑了似的，不自觉走上前抚摸起了他身上的肌肉。  
　　——史蒂夫的身材简直太完美了。每一块都蕴含着力量与美感，从胸肌到腹肌再到手臂，所有的线条都恰到好处地性感。  
　　“天，这简直就是造物主的奇迹，”巴基湖绿色的双眼里放着光，近乎虔诚地对眼前的肉体行礼，“是比大卫还要完美的存在啊。”  
　　史蒂夫捉住了他的手腕，声音有些低哑，“嘿巴基，你再摸下去，就真的没有后退的余地了。“  
　　巴基舔了舔唇，双手捧住他的脸，用自己的身体把史蒂夫压倒在床上，给了他一个火辣的深吻。  
　　“嘿，从你跟我说‘不许走’的那一刻起，我就没想过要后退了。”  
　　  
　　两分钟过后，巴基难耐地扯着被单，白皙的胸前被印上了一连串紫红色斑驳的吻痕，而史蒂夫的手正以一种无比磨人的细致程度在他的后穴里按压转动着。巴基忍不住动了动腰，眼角湿漉漉地泛着红。  
　　“喂，你真的没经验吗？哈，啊——我不信，你是不是骗我了？”  
　　身后的男人轻笑了两声，“没有，我真的没经验。不过这些事，我遇见了你自然就会了。”  
　　巴基把头埋在枕头里嘟哝了几句。  
　　“在说什么。”  
　　“说到底谁才是这场游戏的猎物，”巴基的声音有点闷，“我现在觉得，我才是被捕猎了的那个。”  
　　史蒂夫把他翻了过来，用形状完美的唇吻了吻他的眉心，鼻梁、祖母绿一样的双眼，最终落在他的唇上。每一个吻都很轻柔，带着种描述不出来的深情，连带着后穴里的极具侵略性的动作都显得温和了不少。  
　　“巴基，我希望你能明白一件事，”史蒂夫的脸上有些窘迫，“虽然说起来很傻——毕竟我们并不了解对方，是不是？但是我想告诉你，你绝对不是我的猎物。我也并不想把今晚当成一场猎艳的游戏、一夜情或者什么的。”他抬起手看了看表，“我们刚刚认识还不到两个小时，如果我现在说‘我爱你’，你会把我当成个疯子吗？”  
　　巴基愣愣地张着嘴，不知道应该说些什么。  
　　——史蒂夫说的没错，这确实很疯狂。但更疯狂的是，他相信了。  
　　仿佛不管史蒂夫说什么，巴基都能深信不疑。  
　　于是巴基笑了，他彻底放松了下来，整个身子像团棉花似的又暖又软，就像这三个再简单不过的字母给了他勇气。  
　　“行了，”巴基抬起腿，用膝盖去磨蹭史蒂夫胯下的一团，“再扩张下去你就要爆炸了吧？耐心可真好，进来吧。”  
　　史蒂夫确实快要爆炸了。巴基的小洞里又紧又热，他用了所有的自制力才没有像个毛头小子似的急色。即使是现在，巴基亲口允许了他进去，他依然觉得不是好时机。  
　　“不行巴基，”史蒂夫摇头，“还不够，你会受伤的。”  
　　巴基腰腿一用力把史蒂夫掀到了身下，扯下了浴巾磨蹭着他昂扬的阴茎。  
　　小史蒂夫的尺寸确实很大，看得他心里有些害怕，但仍然咬牙缓缓坐了下去。  
　　那滋味对他来说并不好受。即使之前已经有了三根手指的润滑，可从没容纳过异物的后穴显然并不配合，光吞下半个头部就让他疼痛得不行。  
　　巴基的脸色都白了，急促地呼吸着，撑在史蒂夫胸膛上的手微微颤抖着。  
　　史蒂夫也同样不好受，尝到了这样销魂的滋味，他的自制力越发稀薄了。额头上爆出两根青筋，忍无可忍地翻身又把巴基压在了床上。  
　　“你太紧张了，放松。”  
　　他又吻了巴基，温柔而火热地在他的口腔里扫荡着，卷着巴基的舌头磨蹭着。一只手揉捏着巴基的腰腹，另一只手来回挑逗着乳头。  
　　巴基从喉头里溢出了几声舒服的咕哝，刚才还僵硬着的身体在史蒂夫的抚慰之下缓缓放松了下来，自发地将光裸的长腿环住了史蒂夫劲瘦的腰。  
　　感受到同样放松的后穴肌肉，史蒂夫才缓缓地推进了属于自己身体的那部分。他进得很慢，一点一点地推进，似乎想在巴基的灵魂上烙印出一个完整的自己。  
　　巴基闭上了眼睛，在一片昏暗之中彻底向这个陌生人打开了自己。那人动作里的温柔让他不停地战栗着，仿佛有一把火从两人连接的部分烧了起来，把他脑袋里所有的理智统统烧了个干净。  
　　史蒂夫紧紧地环着他，却也小心地掌握着力度不让他觉得被压迫束缚。这让巴基的心柔软了下来，双手环上史蒂夫宽厚的肩背，急促地呼吸着。  
　　男人轻轻地拍了拍他的背，“别怕，我们慢慢来。”  
　　史蒂夫终于把整根凶器没入了巴基的身体里，两个人同时发出了一声叹息——那滋味太美好了，仿佛所有其他的快感和眼下的结合比起来都微不足道。他们就像是一个圆被摔成了残缺的两部分，而现在，他们终于找到了彼此。  
　　“巴基，我可以动吗？”  
　　巴基把头埋在了史蒂夫的肩颈处，小幅度地点了点头。  
　　于是得到了允许的人小幅度地在那片温柔的天堂里抽插了起来，不停地变换着角度，刺激着所有潜在的敏感点。巴基没感受过这个，只觉得他的动作虽然不激烈，却像是一潭深不见底的温水，缓慢地吞没着他。  
　　他的理智被快感吞噬光了，所有的感官都集中在了身前挺立着的阴茎和身后男人的戳刺上。他小声地呻吟了起来，声音暧昧而绵长，像是附着在搅拌棍上的黏稠蜂蜜。  
　　史蒂夫就像个没吃过糖果的穷孩子，不停地去亲吻他的嘴唇、耳廓、脖颈和胸膛，仿佛能从那些地方汲取到更多的甜味似的。巴基被他亲的全身软绵绵的，连眼睛都不想睁开，只想在这种从未体验过的舒适感与安全感里睡过去。  
　　——但他显然没有成功，因为史蒂夫恰巧撞到了一个让他神志崩溃的地方。  
　　巴基抓着他的后背叫了出来，声音色情地让他自己都耻于承认，下意识地捂住了自己的嘴。史蒂夫带着点笑意扯下他的手，用自己的唇堵住了他的，随即坏心眼地加快了自己的身下的动作，用力而快速地戳刺着他刚刚发现的那一点上。  
　　那双湖绿色的迷蒙双眼猛地睁大了，双臂用力地推开了史蒂夫，声音里带着点哭腔。  
　　“别、别、这太过了，我害怕，我受不了呜呜呜，不要了不要了……”  
　　史蒂夫揉了揉他的后颈，用牙齿去撕咬他的乳头，“巴基，你忘了么？你没有退路的。”  
　　那潭困住他的温水仿佛被烧热了，而他就是那只失去了戒心，早已跳不出来的青蛙，被动地接受着史蒂夫给予的一切。  
　　——无论是快感还是痛苦，他都要照单全收。  
　　两个人都在升温，像两团互相交融着于是越烧越旺的火焰，在这个清凉的秋夜里，这个安全而密闭的房间里分享着欢愉，一同沉沦在肉欲的快感里。  
　　那把火越烧越旺，最终将巴基逼到了快感的顶端。高潮来得急促又绵长，巴基咬着唇，只觉得刚才在酒吧里喝下的所有烈酒在这个瞬间卷土重来，让他醉得视线迷蒙，眼冒金星。像是一道又一道的彩虹在虹膜上炸开，巴基的瞳孔不受控得扩散了好几秒钟，一直没被抚慰过的男性欲望在灭顶的快感里自发射了出来，精液溅到了史蒂夫的小腹上。  
　　史蒂夫也射了出来，他倒在巴基的身上喘息着，将头埋在带着神秘香气的脖颈里蹭了蹭，像只贪恋温暖的雄狮。  
　　这场性爱让两个人都有些心悸，迟迟缓不过来神。巴基咂了砸嘴，眼皮沉重地坠了下来。  
　　他常年坐在画板前，除了偶而的健身房运动，这么酣畅淋漓的性爱，消耗的体能不亚于一场马拉松。  
　　可惜他这边昏昏欲睡，史蒂夫的精力显然比他旺盛得多。  
　　巴基迷迷糊糊地又被吻了起来，后穴里不知道什么时候又多了两根手指，正不怀好意地搅出黏糊糊的声响。  
　　“不要了，好累……”巴基扁了扁嘴，委屈巴巴地哼唧起来。  
　　“乖，巴基，”史蒂夫带着歉意，拉起他的手放在自己又挺立起的欲望上，“再一次，一次就好。”  
　　……  
　　夜还很长。  
　　巴基在一波又一波的快感里沉沉睡去，史蒂夫珍视地吻了吻他的唇，温柔地替他做了清理，随后把眼光放到了巴基的钱夹上。  
　　他拿过来展开，摸了摸巴基的证件，嘴角挂上了一个意味深长的微笑。  
　　  
　　一周之后，巴基拿着他最熟悉不过的画板与画笔，坐在画架前对着雕塑发呆。  
　　史蒂夫在和他激情一夜以后，体贴地把他送回了学校，却半点没有询问他联系方式的意思。  
　　巴基暗自咬唇，却也赌气不肯先提，气鼓鼓地下车，揉着腰走进了教室。  
　　史蒂夫目送着他消失在自己的视线里，给自己的助理拨通了电话。  
　　“喂山姆，帮我找个人，招聘过来当贴身助理……那你干什么？你该干什么干什么，我又不开除你……叫詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，艺术设计中心学院在读……”  
　　  
　　巴基盯着眼前复刻的大卫雕像，不自觉地联想到了某人，狠狠地咬着牙在画板上涂抹起来。  
　　“嘿巴基，还这么用功啊？”他的舍友洛基走进画室，手里拿着个烫金的信封，“你什么时候投的简历啊，我怎么不知道？你之前不是还说这家设计公司的门槛太高吗？”  
　　“什么设计公司？那家神盾吗？怎么了？”  
　　洛基看着迷茫的巴基，不明所以地把信递给他，“是啊，这封通知就是神盾的啊，难道不是来通知你入职的？”  
　　“真的假的……”巴基半信半疑地拆开信封浏览了一遍，吓得跳起来险些撞翻了画架。  
　　洛基挑了挑眉，“这么激动？脸都红了。”  
　　巴基绝对不会告诉他，自己脸红是因为看见了信纸最后的落款——  
神盾设计公司总监、你的未婚夫史蒂夫•罗杰斯。

第二章  
　　巴基穿着一身笔挺的西装，在宿舍里紧张地走来走去，不停扯着自己酒红色的领带。洛基的清梦被这阵噪音扰得稀碎，暴躁地砸了个枕头过去。  
　　“巴恩斯你什么毛病？！现在才早上七点，你去莫特鬼混了个通宵？”  
　　巴基翻了个白眼，“我已经很久没去莫特了洛基，我昨天十点多回来的时候你就已经睡熟了，去画室了？”  
　　“嗯，接了个私活，甲方人傻钱多还特别爽快，” 洛基从床上坐起来，揉了揉眼睛看他，“穿这么正式？怎么，要出席婚礼？”  
　　“当然不是，”巴基捂着脸哀嚎一声，“我今天就要去神盾设计公司实习了，昨天突击补了补他们公司的相关资料，结果还是紧张到一宿没睡着。”  
　　四目相对——两双漂亮的绿色眼睛下都是一片青黑，洛基与巴基同时长叹了一口气，真是生活不易。  
　　洛基懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“我觉得你应该自信点。简历、笔试和面试都通过了，说明公司的HR认为你完全有能力胜任这个工作，别太担心。”  
　　巴基更心虚了。他完全不敢告诉舍友自己的这个工作机会——某种意义上来讲，是这个包裹在笔挺西装裤里的小屁股换来的。这听起来实在是太他妈的糟糕了。  
　　“呃，其实、其实我是侥幸拿到这个职位的，靠的是完全是运气……”巴基揉了揉脸，又反复地检查起自己的公文包。  
　　洛基冷笑一声，“巴恩斯，谦虚过头可容易挨打。你难道是抽奖抽中的？”  
　　“……不是。这样吧，今天我第一天入职，如果一切顺利的话，我晚上回来给你讲这个复杂的故事。”  
　　“好吧好吧，祝鹿仔工作顺利，赶紧走吧我要补觉！”  
　　巴基夹着公文包推开宿舍的门，背对着洛基竖了一个无情的中指。  
　　  
　　S.H.I.E.L.D.的位置并不在繁华的市中心。相反，它坐落于相对偏远的市郊，很少有人知道这栋外表并不起眼的大楼就是珠宝设计业的龙头老大。  
　　巴基下了地铁一溜小跑，仰头看向大楼高处的灰黑色金属logo——阳光照在标志之上，反射出漂亮耀眼的金色——这让他想起了史蒂夫的发色。  
　　马上又要见到他了。  
　　这个念头就像童话里的魔豆，在心头迅速扎根破土长出参天的藤蔓，每一片叶子上都裹满了用金子做的喜欢。  
　　于是巴基眯着眼笑了起来。  
　　而他并不知道，有人正透过落地窗注视着他，同样笑得温柔又欢喜。  
　　  
　　负责接待巴基的是一个黑人小伙，十分风趣幽默，带着他熟悉了S.H.I.E.L.D.大厦里上上下下的所有分区，最后拎着晕头转向的巴基走进了电梯，按下了17层。  
　　银灰色的数字键闪过一层蓝色，电梯缓慢上升着，而巴基抓着公文包的手也越来越紧。  
　　山姆看出了他的紧张，大力拍了拍他的肩，“嘿，放松点。罗杰斯先生虽然对待工作的时候比较严苛，但是平时还是很和蔼的。呃，就是古板了点，有时候可能不理解年轻人的话，尽量少用互联网词汇就行。”  
　　巴基尴尬地笑了笑，心道史蒂夫在他面前可没表现出古板绅士的那面。  
　　“好的威尔逊先生。我能问问作为罗杰斯先生的助理，我都需要做什么吗？”巴基真诚地看着山姆，语气带着紧张。  
　　山姆沉默了。他心道我总不能告诉你其实我才是助理，罗杰斯把你安进来很明显是另有居心——瞧瞧这漂亮的灰绿色大眼睛和火辣的身材，史蒂夫•罗杰斯真是一头栽进了纽约迟来的春天。  
　　“呃，助理嘛，当然是听罗杰斯先生怎么安排了。找找文件买买咖啡什么的，总之不会很复杂。”  
　　山姆说这话的时候脸上带着一种过分灿烂的笑容，这让巴基十分心虚。  
　　直到电梯门开启，山姆给他指出了办公室的位置后，那些心虚又瞬间变成了忐忑。复杂的心情仿佛拖慢了他的脚步，让动作利落的巴基一步一蹭地靠近了那间大得不像话的办公室。  
　　磨砂玻璃上映出一个模糊的人影，巴基攥了攥拳，又小心地整理了自己的领带和头发，用力呼吸了几次，敲开了办公室的门。  
　　他永远不会忘记的——那天的阳光灿烂极了，从玻璃上打出来，映得满屋都是暖洋洋的光。史蒂夫坐在宽大的实木办公桌前，低着头正在描画着什么。阳光从他的背后直直打了进来，这一幕烙印在巴基的虹膜上，几乎让心脏停跳。  
　　——God，他像个天神，他在发光。  
　　下一秒，天神看着他笑了起来，“早上好巴基，想我吗？”  
　　  
　　巴基猜想或许是自己太自不量力了，这份工作的难度远高于他的预估。  
　　史蒂夫不过是像正常领导一样跟他握了握手，他就不自觉地心跳加速，呼吸急促，脑袋里仿佛有一百个天使挥舞着翅膀唱着赞歌。  
　　那双手温暖而干燥，肌肤相接的瞬间让他不合时宜地想起了那个疯狂的晚上。巴基知道，这双手不仅画出过无数名流争相购买的顶级珠宝，在某个不可描述的场景下更是让他溃不成军，俯首称臣。  
　　史蒂夫坏心思地握着那只手不放，看着巴基的脸从白变红，眼神闪烁起来，才满意地放开了手，伸手揉了揉巴基的棕发。  
　　“巴基，别把我当个高高在上的总监。没人的时候，我还是希望你能以另一重身份来看待我。”  
　　“啊？什、什么身份？”  
　　史蒂夫看着他缓缓微笑，“嗯？通知上的落款除了总监还有什么？”  
　　巴基眨了眨眼，后知后觉地想起了那个特意用花体英文写的“未婚夫”，掩饰性地咳了两声，“罗杰斯先生我……”  
　　“叫史蒂夫。”  
　　“……史蒂夫，你总得告诉我，我要做些什么吧？”  
　　“当然，”史蒂夫从抽屉里拿出两本书和一叠手稿，“你还是个学生，我希望你能在神盾学到一些和学院课程不同的东西。这些资料你拿去看，有什么想法随时和我讲。”  
　　史蒂夫指了指右边的一个小套间，“你的办公室在这里。”  
　　巴基抱着沉甸甸的书和稿子，眼里放着光——要知道，这些原稿可是多少设计系学生求不来的顶级学习资料啊，他抱着的简直就是一座迷你的加勒比宝藏。  
　　“天，太好了，谢谢你史蒂夫。”巴基朝着他笑了起来，笑纹从眼角生长出来，弯弯绕绕地捧着与宝石别无二致的双眼。  
　　——就像一枚戒指，铂金的水波戒环上镶嵌着世界上最名贵的绿宝石。史蒂夫这样想着，突然拉过巴基吻了吻他的眉心。  
　　“亲爱的巴基，你真是我的缪斯女神。去看资料吧，我要把灵感画下来。”  
　　“好、好的，”巴基咬着嘴唇低下头，尽力不让自己的笑容看上去像个傻子，“那你如果需要我做事的时候，随时为你待命。”  
　　  
　　山姆抱着五个文件夹走进屋子的时候，史蒂夫正低头画着手稿。山姆把文件夹一字排开，迅速地翻到了需要确认签字的地方，揉着酸痛的肩颈说，“哎，那个新人呢？今天旺达请假了，你这边不怎么忙，借走用用？”  
　　史蒂夫拿过文件头都没抬，“不借。”  
　　山姆：“……”  
　　威尔逊开始认真反思，他曾经动过用这件事威胁史蒂夫给他涨工资的念头，但那很快就被良心否定了。  
　　毕竟怎么说他和史蒂夫也是多年搭档兼好友了对不对？  
　　——不过他现在改主意了，真的。  
　　  
　　套间里的巴基并不清楚门板之外的风雨，他全神贯注地阅读着资料，翻看着那些手稿，几乎要完全沉浸在这个色彩与设计的世界里了。  
　　手稿是最能了解一个设计师的途径。小到每道笔迹，大到设计成品，每一处细节都镌刻着史蒂夫•罗杰斯的心血。那些微小的简单图形在他的笔下仿佛被施了魔法，在巴基的眼里抽象扭曲着，最终汇成了一个无与伦比的艺术王国。  
　　他在与每一张设计手稿对话。  
　　他正在触摸这个金发天神的灵魂。  
　　巴基揉了揉胸口，猛然迸发的热烈情感让他一阵阵地心悸起来，“真糟糕啊，我对他的喜欢好像又多了点。”  
　　“在说什么？”  
　　巴基猛地抬头，金发天神正靠着隔间的门板，笑眯眯地冲他扬了扬手里的豪华三明治，“已经过了午饭时间了，这么投入？”  
　　“啊？天，都这个时间了，”巴基跑到门口接过三明治，不好意思地笑了笑，“是啊，这些手稿的力量真神奇，我一看起来就忘了时间了。你吃了吗？”  
　　史蒂夫点点头，“给你拿了同款三明治，不介意吧？”  
　　“嗯嗯，当然不介意，”巴基拿着手里热乎乎的三明治，笑得和包装袋上的卡通小人一样可爱。  
　　史蒂夫又揉了揉巴基的头发，“有个合作伙伴临时加单，我晚上要在这里加班了。你正常下班，回去好好休息。”  
　　巴基张嘴想说什么，又默默咽了下去，说了一声“好”。  
　　……  
　　史蒂夫再次看表的时候，时间已经是晚上九点了。整栋神盾里都安安静静的，桌上只有一杯冷下来的咖啡，他端过来喝了一口，苦得舌头发麻。  
　　虽然提前修改好了设计，但高强度的工作让他眉心隐隐发涨。精神松懈下来以后，胃部的饥饿感铺天盖地反扑过来。史蒂夫皱着眉打开手机，门却忽然被人敲了敲。  
　　他带着疑惑抬头看——那只小鹿冲他晃了晃手里的牛皮纸袋。  
　　“中餐馆的招牌面食，我猜你还没吃饭？”  
　　史蒂夫一边吃着温热的面条，一边盯着坐在他对面看杂志的巴基。他应该是回过宿舍然后又跑了过来，换了休闲的酒红色帽衫和蓝色牛仔裤，身上隐约还萦绕着点沐浴露的香气——他动了动鼻子，确定了那是牛奶味的。  
　　最近入秋了，夜里气温比白天里冷上不少。史蒂夫原先并不喜欢这样的晚上——顶着寒风孤独地回到空荡荡的房子里，其实和在公司过夜没什么区别。  
　　可现在不同了。  
　　这碗面和这个人就像是温暖的壁炉——小的时候他总是坐在壁炉前玩小火车，而奶奶坐在一旁的摇椅上织着毛衣——这两者给他带来的温暖也没什么差别。  
　　史蒂夫喝完碗里最后一口汤，把包装扔进了垃圾篓，敲了敲巴基面前的桌面。  
　　“我提前完成任务了，赶了一整个下午，很累。”  
　　“那很好啊，那你可以回家好好休息了，我们……明天再见？”  
　　出乎意料的，史蒂夫摇了摇头。他冲巴基招了招手，巴基不明所以地走到史蒂夫坐着的办公椅前，“怎么了？”  
　　然后他的双手被人轻柔地握住了，这个成熟而富有魅力的男人仰头看他，说了一句无比幼稚的话。  
“我要奖励，巴基。”

第三章  
　　巴基还没来得及反应，就已经被压倒在了办公桌上。史蒂夫把猎物牢牢困在了自己的臂弯和桌面之间，凶狠地吻了上来。原本排列整齐的文件被毫无耐心地推到地上，有着轻微强迫症的设计总监现在只专注于一件事——  
　　他想要巴基，现在就要。  
　　巴基一边被吻着，一边忍不住地嘴角上扬，搂着史蒂夫的脖颈笑得像只偷腥的猫。两个人的唇舌交缠了许久，史蒂夫才恋恋不舍地离开了那个温热又带着甜味的口腔，在巴基上翘的唇角一下一下地吻着。  
　　“在笑什么？”  
　　“笑你啊，”巴基的手揉上史蒂夫的后脑，硬硬的短发支棱在他的手心带来一阵痒意，“白天工作的时候还那么成熟，怎么我买了个晚饭回来就这么幼稚了……嘶，你轻点！”  
　　被评价为幼稚的人十分干脆地扯开了帽衫的拉链，隔着柔软的棉T咬上了巴基的乳尖。几乎只用了两秒钟，小小的乳粒就硬了起来，像颗小石子似的被史蒂夫的舌尖推挤着。另一侧的乳尖被那双拿惯了画笔的巧手揉捏着，史蒂夫的胯部抵在巴基的会阴磨蹭着，能清晰地让他感受到西装裤下逐渐苏醒的欲望。  
　　巴基咬紧了下唇，努力克制着想要呻吟出来的冲动。  
　　GOD，这可是史蒂夫的办公室啊！多少名贵的珠宝在这间办公室上被设计出来，而现在这张桌子上却躺着一个衣冠不整的自己……  
　　但他没法否认的是，自己的老二也早就将牛仔裤顶出了一个大包。  
　　史蒂夫将巴基拉到怀里，像个莽撞的男孩似的扒下了帽衫铺在桌上，又将两人剩下的上衣脱了个精光。赤裸的肌肤接触到夜里微凉的空气不禁让巴基打了个寒噤，下一秒史蒂夫就把他牢牢地抱在了怀里，用自己火热的体温隔绝开所有的冰冷。  
　　他吮吻着巴基的脖颈，放低了声音诱哄着，“巴基，给我好不好？”  
　　巴基又笑了，弯起的眼尾带着狡黠，“好吧史蒂夫小朋友，看在你今天都很努力的份上，我会奖励你的。”  
　　可巴基很快就笑不出来了。  
　　史蒂夫拉下了他的牛仔裤和内裤，将他的一条腿架在肩上，埋头含进了昂扬着的小巴基。这动作激得巴基忍不住挺腰，却又被史蒂夫的手严严实实地按在桌面上。  
　　史蒂夫的口活非常青涩——他这样禁欲的精英，本来就不适合也不应当做这个——可是巴基没法否认自己情动地厉害，而史蒂夫不过只是含了进去，费力地吞吐着。他毫无技巧地活动着舌头，牙齿偶尔剐蹭到巴基勃发的阴茎上，带来一阵痛感，可巴基弓着腰红着眼尾，觉得自己几乎要在这样笨拙的技巧下被口射了。  
　　这太疯狂了。  
　　那个被全美名流追捧的、从来不在媒体面前暴露自己的神秘设计师，正在神盾的办公室里给他口交。这么火辣的事实让巴基的感官更加敏感了，他的脚趾蜷缩又张开，抖着手去推史蒂夫，声音断断续续地夹杂在呻吟里。  
　　“啊、史蒂夫、你放开我、嗯、要射了……”  
　　史蒂夫依言放开了他，小巴基被口水涂得亮晶晶的，贴在巴基的腹肌之上。他勾过史蒂夫去吻他——虽然技巧那么糟糕，可他值得一个最甜蜜的吻来做奖励。  
　　史蒂夫热切地回应着巴基的吻，像个虔诚的信徒追逐着巴基的舌头，而空下来的手却悄悄摸向了阴茎下方的那个小洞。  
　　当手指触到褶皱的瞬间，史蒂夫愣住了——那里微微张着口，指尖毫不费力地就推进了火热又湿润的内部。  
　　巴基把头歪到一边偷笑，长腿勾住史蒂夫的腰，在他赤裸的背肌上磨蹭着。  
　　“我猜……你办公室并没有润滑剂这种东西？嗯，还有安全套，在帽衫兜里。替你省点麻烦，不用谢。”  
　　史蒂夫又凑过来吻他，这个吻无比狂野，让巴基从背脊处燃起一股战栗。  
　　“天啊巴基，你要把我逼疯了。”  
　　史蒂夫在接吻间隙低喘着，将三根手指伸到巴基的后穴里，柔软的肠肉吸吮着他的手指，就像那天他和巴基度过的疯狂夜晚一样——饱涨的情感让史蒂夫失控了，他着迷似的看着巴基，看着这个为自己准备好扩张、特地买了饭回来给他迟，却又嘴硬地不肯告诉自己的小鹿。  
　　他低下头去吻巴基，顺着脖颈一直吻到腹肌，留下了一连串的红色痕迹，每一个都伴随着一句“我爱你”。  
　　巴基扬着嘴角，从帽衫里抽出盒子。史蒂夫带好了安全套，缓慢地挺进了高热又柔软的后穴。巴基眯起眼，感受着那根让他又爱又恨的火热阴茎撑开肠壁的褶皱，暴起的青筋蹭过敏感点，让巴基情不自禁地咬起了自己的手背——久违的快感引爆了他的理智，呻吟声很快就要忍耐不住了，他必须咬着点什么来克制住自己——而史蒂夫坏心眼地拉开了他的手，单手将他的两只手固定在头顶。  
　　“叫出来，我想听。”  
　　巴基不配合地抿起了唇，而下一秒史蒂夫的全根没入让他崩溃着放弃了抵抗。  
　　“啊啊啊、你、慢点呜呜呜……”  
　　史蒂夫完全暴露出了他平时压抑着的野性，他像个正在发情期的雄狮，把巴基的腿拉开到最大，无比凶悍地挺动抽插着。粉红色的软肉随着阴茎的动作翻出一点来，巴基的双手被控着，一下一下地随着史蒂夫的动作在桌面上挺动着，像尾被抛到岸边的干渴小鱼。  
　　快感迅速积累着，史蒂夫按照记忆里的角度去戳刺巴基体内的敏感点，很快就让巴基小腹紧绷地挣扎起来，呜咽着求饶。  
　　“史蒂夫……啊、啊嗯我、受不了……”  
　　特殊的环境放大了巴基的感官，那些磨砂玻璃的背后总让他觉得有人正窥探他们似的，巴基下意识地绞紧了内壁，紧缩的甬道让史蒂夫爽得头皮发麻，他俯下身子在巴基的耳边吹气，模拟着性交的动作将舌头戳刺进小鹿敏感的耳朵。  
　　巴基的声调猛地拔高，两处叠加在一起的致命快感让他的脑袋乱糟糟的，亮晶晶的唇瓣不受控地溢出没有意义的音节。拿惯了画笔的手正用力揉捏着他胸前薄薄的乳肉，把白皙的胸膛折磨得泛起红，又把肆虐的阵地转移到了雪白的臀瓣上，像揉面似的留下明显的指印。  
　　那双原本透彻的蓝眼睛现在幽深极了，像被名为欲望和痴恋的大风席卷过，只剩了一片断壁残垣。他的眼里只看得见巴基——这个为了自己承受着这一切的男孩——他就像是诸神派来的潘多拉，而史蒂夫心甘情愿、不管不顾地打开了魔盒。  
　　巴基的眼角堆着泪珠，视线几乎迷蒙了，看不太清史蒂夫脸上的神情。他只看得见那头金发，夜晚里零星的灯光并没有减少那头金发耀眼的程度。  
　　——他怎么能这么完美呢？巴基盯着那头金发想，外表、能力、还有性爱里对他百分百的控制欲，一切都恰到好处，让他着迷。  
　　于是巴基又笑了起来，抖着刚刚恢复自由的手去摸史蒂夫的脸。  
　　“我爱你史蒂夫……你就像一团火，毫无道理地点燃了我，让我发疯……”  
　　回应他的是身下更加有力的撞击，史蒂夫一声声地叫着他的名字，显然也有点疯了——他们两个做爱的时候总是带着点不可理喻的疯狂。如同凶器的粗大阴茎在柔软的肠壁上碾压着，推挤出更多黏稠的液体，沾染在两个人的下腹上。巴基的眼前闪过一道道白光，眼角的泪珠顺着脸颊落在被自己咬得泛红的嘴唇上，浑身都随着快感的加倍颤抖起来。  
　　他被史蒂夫彻彻底底地征服了，欲火烧光了他的所有神志，他什么都不管不顾了——不管他和史蒂夫才认识几天、不管他们的地位悬殊有多大、不管旁人会怎么看待这份恋情、也不想管他们到底能不能有个完满的未来——他只知道自己对于史蒂夫的爱意就像一汪深海，能为了他冰封到底，也能为了他波涛汹涌。  
　　“巴基，我的巴基，”史蒂夫喃喃低语着，“你是我一个人的，巴基，你永远不能离开我。”  
　　史蒂夫的占有欲成了欲望喷发的最佳助推器，巴基几乎是在他说话的瞬间就短促地呻吟了一声，射在了自己的胸膛上，而史蒂夫也颤抖着射在了安全套里，回味了几分钟才恋恋不舍地从巴基的体内拔了出来，扔掉了套子。  
　　巴基还没回过神来，灰绿色的瞳孔失神地散了好一会儿，惹得史蒂夫去亲吻他的眼角——他爱极了巴基这幅被他操到失神的模样。他的腿被汗打湿了，从史蒂夫的肩头滑到他的臂弯，史蒂夫扯下纸巾替他擦去了身上的精液，用帽衫裹起巴基整个抱进了怀里，自己坐在宽大柔软的办公椅上轻轻地拍着他的背。  
　　巴基安安静静地靠着史蒂夫，伸手抓过自己的棉T套上，柔软的衣物蹭过红肿的乳尖让他倒吸了一口气。史蒂夫抬起巴基的下颌去吻他，绵长而温柔，轻轻用自己的唇轻咬着巴基的下唇，用温热的指腹轻轻去触碰乳尖。  
　　“抱歉巴基，我想是我有点疯了——天，办公桌这么硬，我又这么粗暴，明明旁边就是值班室有张床的……  
　　巴基伸出食指抵在那双性感的唇上，堵住了史蒂夫一箩筐的道歉，“你没什么对不起我的，史蒂夫。我同样有点疯，”怀里的人哑着嗓子说，声音里带着困倦，“好累，我困了。”  
　　“我抱你去值班室睡吧。”  
　　他小心翼翼地抱起怀里的人——并不是很轻松，巴基作为一个正常的成年男子，沉甸甸地压在史蒂夫的双臂上——但对史蒂夫而言，他抱着可是毕生的爱与责任，这几乎让他感到自己快飞起来了。  
　　史蒂夫轻轻地把巴基放在那张小床上，他显然是累惨了，不过几步路的距离里已经睡熟了，史蒂夫掀开被子躺在他旁边，比单人床宽不了多少的小床立刻发出一阵吱呀声，他顺势把巴基圈在了怀里，轻轻说了一声“晚安”。  
　　  
　　第二天一早，山姆走进史蒂夫的办公室，看着一团糟的桌面大喊：“Jesus，总监办公室失窃了吗！”他从地上捡起散落的文件，掏出手机准备拨电话，一回头却看见脸色阴沉的史蒂夫靠在门边做了个噤声的动作。  
　　于是山姆受到了第二个惊吓——他们这位一向注重外表的强迫症总监，现在顶着一头乱糟糟的金发，身上穿着昨天的西装，但是已经皱皱巴巴没法见人了。  
　　“怎么回事？你昨天晚上通宵加班被人打劫了？没道理啊今年新换的顶级安保系统……”  
　　“你小点声，”史蒂夫抓了抓头发，“巴基还在睡，你别吵醒他。”  
　　山姆：“……”  
　　是他错了，他不该昨晚喝咖啡导致睡不着觉所以提早来上班的，他一点儿都不想撞破好哥们和他小情人的情趣play现场。  
　　山姆看了看手里的文件，仿佛被烫到似的扔在了桌面上，愤恨地推开门离开了这间让他流过无数血泪的办公室。  
　　  
　　巴基醒来的时候已经十点多钟了，他盯着陌生的房顶回了好久的神才想起来自己在哪儿。昨夜那些激情的画面顺着意识的回笼冲进脑子里，他拽着被子脸红得像个番茄。  
　　史蒂夫像是感应到他醒来似的，拿着三明治和衣服走进来，坐在床边亲他，巴基勾着史蒂夫的脖子笑，却忽然想起了一件重要的事。  
　　“糟了！我一夜未归忘了告诉我室友了。”巴基推开史蒂夫翻找着自己的手机，按开锁屏后却只有一条来自洛基的消息：“今晚有点事不回去了，不用替我留门。”  
　　巴基长出了一口气。  
　　“逃过一劫？”史蒂夫笑着捏了捏巴基鼓起的脸颊，“以后不住宿舍了怎么样？我的房子缺个男主人。”  
　　巴基歪头笑了笑，“嗯？我们的进展是不是太快了？”  
“一点儿都不，”史蒂夫拉过巴基的手，在左手无名指的指根处亲了亲，“我还想再快一点……最好明天你就能改姓罗杰斯。”

第四章  
　　虽然史蒂夫十分迫切地希望能和巴基分享同一个姓氏，但至少今天下班以后，巴基还是姓巴恩斯。巴基和他交换了最后一个悠长温柔的吻，恋恋不舍地搭上地铁回了学校。  
　　整个路程上他都在不自觉地舔着唇，好像那个人在他的唇瓣上留下了点蜂蜜似的。甜蜜的心情一直维持到他踏上学院前的路——那里有一辆无比扎眼的金红色劳斯莱斯，而车前站着两个人正在拉拉扯扯，引来了不少的人围观。  
　　巴基“啧”了一声摇摇头。  
　　他们学院的学生都是非富即贵，巴恩斯家的家底放在这里显得并不出挑，而他的舍友洛基——靠接私人定制作品勤工俭学的学生更是屈指可数。  
　　但即使在这样的一个富家子弟聚集地，这么高调风骚的车他也是第一次见。更别提车前动作暧昧的两个人，很容易让人往某些桃色事件上理解。  
　　一向嫌麻烦的巴基正准备快速走过这摊是非，主人公其一却忽然拽住了他的胳膊，耳熟的磁性声音带着气急败坏闯进他的耳朵——  
　　“奥丁森先生，感谢您的照顾，但请您不要再纠缠我了。走吧巴基，我们回去。”  
　　还没等巴基看清“奥丁森先生”的样貌，洛基就迈着长腿一阵风似的拽着他往宿舍走了。  
　　直到关上宿舍的门，洛基才悻悻地松开手整理了下袖口。  
　　“谢了小鹿仔，你真是恰到好处地替我解了围。”  
　　巴基摸了摸鼻子，没好意思告诉他自己差点没认出来，“小事。那个奥丁森先生怎么回事？你一向独来独往的，接任务也都走第三方委托，怎么惹上这么个高调的男人？”  
　　洛基从冰箱里掏出瓶牛奶扔给他，自己则拿了罐啤酒，满脸倦容地靠在餐厅椅子上，“别提了，记得我昨天早上跟你说的那个人傻钱多的金主吗？喏，就是刚刚一身暴发户气息的奥丁森。”  
　　巴基挑着眉毛拉开他对面的椅子，“他居然能让你破例，亲自去面谈细节吗？等下，你昨天晚上没回来是不是……”  
　　洛基抬眼扫了下那张幸灾乐祸的脸，阴恻恻地笑了一下，忽然用BBC的朗诵腔念起了话。  
　　“我在秋天的夜里遇见了一团光。他有着最耀眼的金发与笑容，用阿波罗一样完美的躯体点燃了我心底藏匿了十余年的火焰。我不在意为他化为灰烬，不在意为他奉献生命——更可怕的是，我甚至因为他的存在而想成为更好的自己。我想这世上最强大的魔法就是一见钟情，而比一见钟情更玄妙的是，我虽然与他初见，却熟悉地像是相爱了九十年。“  
　　巴基从椅子上一跃而起，顶着一张比番茄还红的脸掐着洛基的脖子，“啊啊啊啊啊啊洛基•劳菲森你怎么知道我在ins上开了个小号写这些！”  
　　“因为某个智障小鹿借用了我笔电之后忘了退出，”洛基没费什么劲就把巴基扒拉了下来，嘴角挂着恶毒的微笑喝了口啤酒，“‘阿波罗一样的躯体’哈？小鹿仔长大了，一见钟情就算了，还敢搞一夜情了。”  
　　“哦闭嘴吧劳菲森！”巴基用冰牛奶贴着红通通的脸颊，苍白无力地进行着反驳，“我觉得我和史蒂夫的这份感情来的太汹涌了，让我觉得……有些不踏实。这段感情太好了，好的像梦，说不准哪天就醒了。”  
　　洛基耸了耸肩，“也许平行世界里的某个位面，你俩是对青梅竹马的恋人，可惜无情的炮火分开了这对有情人。所以你和他在这个世界一见钟情，来弥补那个世界的缺憾？”  
　　“你怎么不去祸害文学系呢！”巴基翻了个白眼，“那没准那个位面里你和奥丁森是比我们还要深情的一对呢，你信不信？”  
　　“不信，”洛基斩钉截铁地回答，“不过奥丁森家族这么有钱，希望那个平行世界的我可以当他的弟弟。索尔这么一条筋，我能骗得他一分家产都拿不着。”  
　　巴基第无数次震惊于舍友的无耻程度，正想进一步谴责他的时候，手机响了起来。他瞥了屏幕一眼，那些刻薄的话就全被自己抛到了脑后，开心的因子从头顶的粉色云朵洒下来，让他不由自主地挂上了一个带着点傻气的笑容。  
　　“哟，阿波罗打电话了，”洛基端起啤酒摇摇头，“我回房了，我怕牙疼。”  
　　巴基目送着洛基回了卧室，清了清嗓子接通了电话。  
　　“巴基，我想你了。”  
　　于是巴基开始不受控地傻笑起来——他猜想史蒂夫或许真的会魔法，这个金发男人总能那么轻易地把他变成一头在马戏团里走高空钢丝的小鹿，心脏狂跳，肾上腺素飙升。  
　　“你太夸张了史蒂夫，我们才分开不到两个小时。”  
　　“两个小时都够我描完一个珠宝细稿了，还不够久吗？”史蒂夫嘟囔着，巴基隔着电话想象着那张美男画报一样的脸，唇角的弧度更大了些。  
　　“所以到底有什么事？要是就这一件的话，那我知道啦，我也很想你。”  
　　“不啊，还有别的事。”  
　　史蒂夫挂着笑，眼神落在摊开的文件夹上，“米兰那边的展从神盾这里预定了冬季的新珠宝独家首发，主题是‘冰雪女王’，所以我要飞一趟冰岛去找灵感。“  
　　“啊……要去多久呀？”  
　　小鹿仔明显降下来的语调让史蒂夫一阵愉悦，他故意让自己的声音听起来也很遗憾，“至少要两周时间吧，毕竟灵感这种东西很难出现，不顺利的话也许整个秋天都要呆在那里。”  
　　“要这么久啊……好吧，我会好好在待在神盾帮忙的。也许等你回来以后，我就是一个比山姆还要厉害的助理了。”  
　　史蒂夫无声地笑了笑，“说到可怜的山姆，这个原本身强力壮的小伙子突然感冒发烧了。”  
　　“啊？今天我下班的时候，他看起来精神还很不错的样子呢。”  
　　“也许就是下班路上着凉了——反正他发短信跟我请假了，说病的很严重，都不能来公司了。”  
　　——正在健身房挥汗如雨的山姆•威尔逊突然后颈一凉，连打了三个喷嚏。  
　　“哇，那我明天下了班去看看威尔逊先生好了，听起来的确很严重。”  
　　史蒂夫忍不住捂着听筒笑了两声，瞧，他的巴基就是这么善良又贴心。  
　　“很遗憾啊巴基，飞冰岛的机票是明天下午的。所以准备收拾行李吧，记得多带点厚衣服。学校的假我已经跟你们系主任请过了，明天中午我去接你。”  
　　巴基举着手机愣了好久才回过神来，胡乱地应了两声挂掉电话，飞奔进卧室拖出了自己的行李箱，边往里面丢着东西边大声地哼着歌——喜悦已经满溢到了不哼出来会淹没整个心脏，他的步伐轻快地快要飞起来了。  
　　这边的动静显然吵到了隔壁。洛基开了罐新的啤酒，倚靠在他的门边问：“怎么？阿波罗邀请你与他同居了？你要抛弃你的好战友去奔赴性福未来了？”  
　　巴基：“……”  
　　史蒂夫确实邀请他了，但这件事现在肯定不能告诉洛基，自己会被整死的。  
　　“没有，他要去冰岛出个差，我会以助理的身份陪他一起去。”  
　　洛基转了转手里的啤酒罐，煞有介事地点点头，“嗯，助理好啊。那句话怎么说的来着？有事助理干，没事干助……”  
　　一个十五英寸的胡萝卜玩偶被无情地扔了过来，洛基稳稳地抓在手里捏了捏，“恼羞成怒了？让我猜猜，航班是下午的？”  
　　巴基叠衣服的动作顿了顿，疑惑地看过来，“你怎么知道？你偷听我讲电话？”  
　　“嗤，我可没那么无聊。”洛基摇摇头“美联航前段时间出了个天价头等舱。耳机是BOSE的，洗漱用品Ferragamo；睡衣拖鞋Givenchy。私密性极好小包间自带双人床外送一床免费的玫瑰花瓣。而纽约直飞冰岛的航班一般用时在6到7个小时，下午的航班起飞，刚好能在飞机上享用一顿米其林星级晚饭然后——良宵一夜。”  
　　洛基满意地看着巴基的脸再次红了起来，仰头喝了口冰啤酒，“小鹿仔，这次盯上你的可是万兽之王，小心他吃人连骨头都不吐。”  
　　巴基目送着洛基的身影离开，眼神在床头小抽屉与满满当当的行李箱之间游移了很久，蹑手蹑脚地从抽屉里拿出了一盒套套和一管润滑剂塞进了暗兜。  
　　  
　　洛基躺在自己的床上，静音状态的手机屏幕亮了无数次，照得灯光昏暗的屋里时明时暗。洛基偏头看了两眼，捞过来一条一条地往上划着，薄唇微抿着，墨绿的双眼看不出情绪。  
　　划了大概有几十条，他的手指停顿在半空，一直到屏幕再次熄灭，他才又犹犹豫豫地按亮，仔细地又看了一遍。  
“我还在学校门口，我只想再看看你。”  
　　  
第五章  
史蒂夫在第二天下午准时开着宾利到了学院门口，意外收获了一只顶着熊猫眼的恋人，他眯着眼睛按了好几次启动后备箱的按钮都没成功，史蒂夫哭笑不得下车亲自替他放好行李箱，拎着哈欠连天的巴基上了车。  
　　尽责的司机倾身替巴基扣好安全带，顺手揉了揉他的头发，“怎么困成这样？”  
　　巴基晃了晃昏沉的脑袋，“昨天洛基好像有点事情，房门开了又关关了又开的，不知道忙些什么，吵得我没睡好。”  
　　“就这一个原因？”  
　　巴基扭头看着挑眉微笑的史蒂夫，挫败地叹了口气，“好吧，当然还有个原因——我一想到要和你进行一场私密的长途旅行，就翻来覆去地睡不着，精神奕奕、胡思乱想了整整一夜。白天还加了课，没空补眠，中午随便吃了两口一直睡到现在，还没歇过来呢。”  
　　害他失眠的罪魁祸首凑过来亲了他一口，“诚实的小鹿值得奖励。去机场要开很久的，你再休息会儿吧。”  
　　巴基点点头，阖上眼踏踏实实地睡了过去。  
　　再次恢复意识的时候，史蒂夫已经拎好了两个人的行李箱，领着他往候机室走了。  
　　“精神好一点了么？”  
　　“嗯，清醒一点了，不过还是想睡。”  
　　“没事，距离登机还有大概一小时。”史蒂夫单手推开豪华的私人候机室，示意他去沙发上休息。  
　　巴基看了看沙发，又看了看史蒂夫，认真地说：“我觉得你的肩膀看着比那要舒服点儿。”  
　　于是他如愿以偿地收获了一个宽厚的肩膀。  
　　靠了大概半个多小时，巴基终于彻底地摆脱了睡意。他缓慢地睁开眼，首先看到了史蒂夫的手。  
　　他正在翻阅一本时尚杂志——艺术家的手总是充满美感的。史蒂夫也不例外。他的手干净而修长，骨节清晰，指甲修剪得整整齐齐，手背上随着手指的动作显出几根青筋——那双手蕴含着无穷的力量和令人甘愿臣服的魔力。  
　　巴基伸出食指去描绘那只手，从指间到手腕，轻轻划弄下来，那只搭在杂志边上的右手就翻了过来，牢牢地与他十指相扣。  
　　“醒了？”  
　　“嗯，”巴基在他的颈边蹭了蹭，清爽好闻的沐浴露气味交织着男人身上温热的气息，巴基笑得像只闻到了猫薄荷的布偶猫，“快登机了？”  
　　“是的，很快就登机了，我们走吧。”史蒂夫放下杂志，拉上行李和他站起来往登机口的方向走。巴基亦步亦趋地跟着他的金发天神，忐忑地摸了摸自己的兜——那里正放着一小管ky和两个套套。  
　　  
　　巴基环顾了一圈套间，砸了砸嘴。洛基说的一点儿都没错，这个飞机上的小套间简直和地面上的五星级酒店差不多，丝毫不愧对“天价头等舱”的名号。  
　　比模特还漂亮的空姐过来倒了两杯香槟，挂着无比甜美的微笑介绍了本次航班以后，非常有眼力见地替两人拉下了遮挡帘。巴基按了按柔软的床铺，带着好奇转头问，“史蒂夫，机票要多少钱？”  
　　男人侧躺在床的另一侧挑了挑眉，“如果参照物是你的话，机票大概也就是一杯可乐的价钱。”  
　　巴基晃了晃手里的BOSE耳机，“罗杰斯先生，情话能不能先停一停？我是真的好奇。”  
　　“一张大概是一万五千刀，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，看着巴基因为震惊而瞪圆的眼睛，低头笑了笑，“你男朋友随便一张手稿都不止这个价钱，你要尽早习惯一下新标准。喏，看看菜单，再过一会儿就要送晚餐了。”  
　　巴基接过菜单，看着一连串价格高昂的鹅肝、牛排和龙虾，艰难地咽了咽口水。  
　　  
　　两个人在飞机上享用了一顿堪比米其林餐厅的晚餐，史蒂夫换上了纪梵希的睡衣，伸手调暗了床头的灯光。整个小套间里只剩一盏暗黄色的暖光灯。巴基换好衣服，从独立卫生间里走出来，看着靠在床头的史蒂夫。  
　　灯光照在他的金发和肌肤上，像是涂上了一层闪着光的黏稠蜂蜜。巴基觉得自己就像只饥饿的小熊，带着十足的兴奋与小心翼翼，爬上床滚进了自己的专属怀抱里。  
　　史蒂夫慢慢地揉着巴基的后脑勺，聆听着两个人逐渐一致的心跳声，嘴角弯了弯。  
　　巴基埋头在他的颈侧，忽然轻笑了两声。  
　　“史蒂夫，这有点怪。”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　史蒂夫低下头去追逐那双灰绿色的双眼——暗淡的灯光下，那双眼里闪烁着金子般的温柔笑意。  
　　“我们上周三才在莫特酒吧的门口相遇，然后……呃，激情一夜。再然后我来神盾当你的助理，所有的时间加起来也不到一周呢，”巴基的指腹划过史蒂夫的眉心和鼻梁，停在饱满的唇峰上，“这让我觉得有些不真实——你太好了，这份爱情也太完美了，可我们对彼此甚至谈不上了解。”  
史蒂夫的手穿过他的发，温热的掌心贴在头皮上有种熨帖的安全感。  
他们在几万英里的高空之上，暂时和世界上的其他人都割裂开来，触手可及的地方只有彼此。两颗心同时发出了真诚的信号，在这个密闭又隐秘的套间里找寻着共鸣。  
史蒂夫啄吻着停在他唇瓣的指尖，“别觉得不真实巴基——虽然从事实上来说，我们的确是火速坠入爱河……但是你知道吗？我总觉得我已经认识了你九十年。”  
　　“你应该明白的，搞创造的人多少都有点孤僻不合群。我曾经就是那样的一个人，认为独身主义没什么不好，灵感来了的时候我可以随时沉浸在创作的世界里，不需要向任何人请示。巅峰创作状态的时候，我甚至一周每天只吃一个三明治，完全没有黑天与白日的概念。直到……直到我遇见你。”  
　　史蒂夫的手伸到被子里，轻轻握住巴基的手，直视着他的眼睛。  
“你就像个破冰的勇士，把我从厚厚的冰层底下拽了上来，让我接触到了从没体会过的美好。而一旦尝过那种令人疯狂的甜蜜，我就再也回不到过去的日子了。”  
他听见史蒂夫压低了声线，用无比认真的语气说——  
　　“巴基，你是我单调生命里的彩色奇迹。”  
　　被深情告白的人歪着头看了史蒂夫许久，笑意像春日里初生的菟丝花，缠缠绕绕地攀爬到眼尾，勾出最为漂亮魅惑的线条。  
他撑在史蒂夫的胸肌上，漫不经心地画起了圈，“好吧好吧，看来今夜是个剖白自己的好时机。我想想……”  
“在巴恩斯遇见罗杰斯之前，他是莫特酒吧里最受欢迎的小王子。在吧台边随便坐坐，姑娘们主动塞来的电话小纸条一个酒杯都放不下。”  
“同伴们都说他是个一口漂亮情话的小混蛋。因为他会对每个姑娘说甜言蜜语，却没有任何一个能真的牵动他的心。”  
　　“同样……直到遇见罗杰斯。自那以后他时常会词穷，就好像变成了个笨嘴拙舌的青春期男孩。他想……他们的爱意来的匪夷所思却又如此自然，就像两堆几乎要风干的柴意外沾到了火星，然后呼地一声就烧出了几米高的熊熊烈火。”  
　　巴基窝在史蒂夫的怀里，用手比划着，弯着眼睛看他，“所以说我们刚好相反——你从不善交际变成了情话连篇，而我却丧失了这个讨人喜欢的技能。”  
　　史蒂夫装模作样地思考了一会儿，“也许是因为我们在那天晚上交换的第一个吻？我从这双世界第一漂亮的嘴唇里偷来了这个了不得的本事？”  
　　巴基眯起眼舔了舔唇，“你猜的有道理，那我要夺回来。”  
　　莽撞的小鹿凑了上来，亲在史蒂夫的唇上发出了一声响亮的“啵”。而史蒂夫紧紧环住了他的腰肢，加深了这个发生在他们之间数不清第多少次的吻。  
他们总是在接吻，抓紧一切时间和机会，从简单的抵着唇磨蹭到火光四溅的欲望深吻，或深或浅的吻统统来者不拒——就像是要把相遇之前的所有吻一股脑补偿回来似的。  
　　两个人亲了很久，巴基恋恋不舍地从那双性感的唇上撤开，“命运真是有趣……我看见你第一眼，就觉得我们已经见过许多次了。”  
　　史蒂夫凑过来吻了吻他的眉心，“而我看见你第一眼，却觉得我虽然还没有拥有你，却已经失去过你好多次了。”  
　　这句话让巴基的心里一阵莫名酸涩，他静静地在史蒂夫的怀抱里窝了会儿，飞机开的平稳极了，偶而遇见小气流颠簸几分钟，他都会无声地把巴基抱得更紧。  
　　史蒂夫听到巴基轻轻地叹了口气——怀里的人像尾灵活的游鱼，翻身压了上来，轻咬着他的喉结，用柔软的大腿内侧磨蹭着他胯下尚未苏醒的欲望。  
　　而他的手里也被塞进一篇薄薄的塑料小片——目的相当明确。  
　　史蒂夫哭笑不得地把巴基按回怀里，“宝贝，这可是几万英里的高空，跨时区的旅程会很累的，你不必这样。而且——”  
　　他凑近巴基的耳边，热气熏得耳廓瞬间泛起红色，“到了冰岛，我们有的是时间。”  
　　巴基的脸红了起来，在内心里痛骂了误导了自己的洛基好几遍，支支吾吾说了句晚安。  
　　史蒂夫从背后抱住他，“睡吧，一觉醒来就到冰岛了。冰天雪地的陌生国度里，我们只有彼此。我对此充满期待。”  
　　被拥着的人弯起唇角——巴基喜欢这种状态，源源不断的安全感正从这个怀抱传递过来，平稳地把他带入了梦乡。

第六章  
巴基是被一阵浓郁的食物香气勾醒的，他在松软的被窝里摸了摸，本应该在身边躺着的人却不见踪影。困意让眼皮变得格外沉重，巴基闭着眼喊了两声“史蒂夫”，一个带着薄荷香气的吻就轻轻落在了他的额头。  
　　“睡得好吗？起来吃早饭吧，我替你点了鹅肝班尼迪克蛋。”  
　　“还好，”巴基睁开眼，拽着史蒂夫的手坐了起来，“你怎么起得这么早？高度自律的生活习惯吗？”  
　　史蒂夫捏了捏还带着被窝热度的柔软脸颊，声音里带了点咬牙切齿，“因为昨天有只欲求不满的小鹿，在我怀里蹭来蹭去还说一些胡话，而我是个有正常需求的成年男人，还爱他爱得死去活来。”  
　　巴基一下子就愣住了，脸颊泛起红，磕磕巴巴地说了声对不起。  
　　史蒂夫笑着摇摇头——他当然也没有真的怪罪巴基的意思，转身搬了小餐桌上来，让巴基先吃早餐。  
　　闪亮的钢制刀叉切开煮得恰到好处的水波蛋，明黄色的蛋液流到松软的、蒸腾着麦香的松饼上，让人食欲大开。巴基一边往嘴里送着，一边探头去看史蒂夫正在摆弄着的ipad。  
　　“这是……行程安排？”  
　　“嗯，不过我没有安排到具体每一天的时间，那看上去就会像个真实的出差计划了。”  
　　巴基咬着叉子笑了出来，“难道不是？你这趟来冰岛本身就是有任务的。”  
　　“拜托，我们可是艺术家。就算是出差也应该充满随性与疯狂，那才能培养出灵感不是吗？”史蒂夫冲他眨了眨眼睛，把ipad举到巴基面前，“要看吗？我列出了想去的景点，有什么想法可以再改。”  
　　巴基把图片从上到下划了一遍，弯起眼睛笑着，“不，都很好。只要是有你在的地方，于我而言都是天堂。”  
　　  
　　冰岛这个国度其实一点儿都不贴近“天堂”。  
　　它大部分景色都被冰雪覆盖，入眼全是料峭的蓝与白。在寒冷与孤独的映衬下，一天中漫长的黑夜显得更加令人难以忍受。但在这样并不宜居的现实条件里，却养出了幸福感极强的冰岛人民，这让冰岛显出几分神秘的矛盾感来，反倒成了吸引游客的一大亮点。  
　　巴基看了看机舱外的气温，乖乖地从旅行箱里拿出羊毛衣和羽绒服套上，史蒂夫好像格外抗冻似的，披了个黑色大衣就没有再添衣服的打算，走过来替巴基整理毛衣的高领。  
　　“你就打算穿这个？”巴基拉上了黑色羽绒服的拉链，皱着眉从旅行箱里拿出了一条灰色的大围巾，认真地围在史蒂夫的脖子上。  
　　巴基的围巾上带着和本人如出一辙的牛奶香气，柔软的布料蹭在史蒂夫的脸上，像是替主人来亲吻他的脸。  
　　于是史蒂夫把巴基拉过来吻着，“快要降落了，收拾好东西，我们走吧。”  
　　  
　　开车来接他们的是一位美艳的红发女郎，巴基下意识摆出了自己那副极其讨人喜欢的笑容，随即感受到握着自己手的力度突然加大，只好摸了摸鼻梁收敛了不少。  
　　红发女郎的绿眼睛在两人身上转了转，摆出了一副意味深长的表情。  
　　“认真的史蒂夫？我还以为来的是可怜的老山姆。”  
　　“山姆病了，”史蒂夫眼睛都没眨，“这是我的另一位助理，詹姆斯•巴恩斯。”  
　　巴基往前走了一步，无比绅士地给了红发姑娘一个吻手礼，“很高兴认识你，女士。你就像钻石沙滩上的日落一样美艳耀眼。”  
　　“哦天呐——”女士夸张地抚了下胸口，冲史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“这可真是个甜心，有女朋友没有？”  
　　史蒂夫按了按眉心，揽住巴基的腰往自己这边带了带，“别闹了娜塔莎，你早就听我提过巴基了。巴基，这是娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫，被圈里称为‘黑寡妇’的服装设计师，也是我多年的好友。”  
　　巴基的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“久仰了，您三年前给时装周设计的‘捕梦’系列我非常喜欢，还单独写过一篇小论文来分析呢。我那时就忍不住猜测黑寡妇的真实面目了——果然，娜塔莎女士比她设计出的服装还要更美，真是难以置信。”  
　　娜塔莎笑了笑，“史蒂夫，你真是淘到了个了不起的宝贝。要不是我有了克林特，或许真会和你抢上一抢——走吧，飞行时间这么长，我开车载你们去酒店先去休息。”  
　　巴基看着娜塔莎走向驾驶位，伸手想去拉开后门，史蒂夫的手却覆了上来。  
　　“娜特，我来开车吧。你开了一路辛苦了，去宽敞的后座休息休息。”  
　　娜塔莎一只脚都踏进了车，又疑惑地探出身子，“认真的史蒂夫？就这么会儿路程都要看着你家的小鹿仔？我认识你快十年了，还真是第一次见你像个沉迷恋爱的白痴。”  
　　无辜的巴基坐到了副驾驶的位置，瞄着驾驶位上的史蒂夫偷笑。  
　　娜塔莎在后座翻了个白眼，“我开会儿窗子——这车里的甜蜜气息超标了，浓得让我头晕。”  
　　  
　　南岸小镇上的Hotel Rang木质门前，娜塔莎和他们告了别，并告诉史蒂夫他租的车大概六点会开到旅馆楼下，她已经告诉了司机直接把钥匙交给前台保管。  
　　“毕竟你们很累，”娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“当然不能让这点小事干扰到你们的休息。”  
　　她特意把“休息”这个词咬得很重，惹得巴基有些不好意思。娜塔莎翩翩地摸了把他的脸蛋扭身离开了，史蒂夫走过来晃了晃房卡。  
　　“上去‘休息’？”  
　　“我想我可能没得选？”巴基夸张地叹了口气，跟着史蒂夫走进了电梯。  
　　  
　　Hotel Rang在冰岛是相当有名的一家酒店，房间的设计并不全是传统的北欧简洁风格，而是采用了世界上几个大陆为主题的个性装修。  
　　巴基在飞机上的时候就开始期待史蒂夫的选择了——拥有木雕和动物元素的“非洲风格”，或者满是毛绒玩具，墙上挂着熊皮的“北美风格”？  
　　——他想史蒂夫总是会给他惊喜的，从来没有意外。  
　　巴基看着墙边靠着的一溜儿企鹅公仔，又看了看房间内的蓝白配色和正中央做成浮冰样式的、大得离谱的不规则形状大床。  
　　“南极洲风格？”巴基侧头笑吟吟地看着史蒂夫，“老天，这装修看得我更冷了点。”  
　　“这没什么可担心的，”史蒂夫打开衣柜，慢条斯理地整理起两个人的行李，“我会让你暖起来的——从内到外。”  
　　巴基咬着嘴唇笑，欲盖弥彰地抓起一只企鹅玩偶捏了捏，也动手整理起了自己的行李。  
　　  
　　两个人显然都高估了自己的体能。  
　　跨时区的飞行本来就令人疲倦，朦胧的困意在收拾行李的过程里逐渐冒了上来，两个人默不作声地整理好了所有东西，随即趁着困意默契地倒向了床上。  
　　史蒂夫总是喜欢抱着他睡，四肢都紧紧要地和他交缠着，似乎有一点缝隙自己就会溜走一样，霸道又极度缺乏安全感。巴基原本以为自己不会喜欢这种姿势的——他一个人睡习惯了，睡姿极不规矩。洛基曾经嘲笑过他好多次，说早起推门的时候他永远都像个“狂奔过后的奥林匹克火炬手”，在床铺上四仰八叉地躺着。  
　　但奇怪的是，他和史蒂夫过夜的时候睡姿却总是格外乖顺，整夜都安安静静地窝在他的怀抱里，就仿佛自己是只飞行了百万里的疲倦雏鸟，而史蒂夫的怀抱就是专属于他的温暖巢穴。  
　　在史蒂夫的怀抱里，他总是能轻易地进入黑甜的梦乡。  
　　  
　　这场补眠从午饭时间一直持续到了临近傍晚的时候，冰岛早已进入了漫长的黑夜，屋子里安静得出奇。  
　　巴基睁开了双眼，缓慢地眨了几下，史蒂夫绵长温热的呼吸打在他的后颈上，有力的小臂箍在腰间，显然是还睡得很沉。  
　　巴基轻轻挪动着身子，往史蒂夫的怀抱里塞进了一只企鹅。  
　　他猜想史蒂夫醒来一定会很饥饿，毕竟上一顿饭已经是早上用的了。巴基决定去楼下订两人份的晚饭上来，回报早上的班尼迪克蛋。  
　　他穿好了外衣，在床边掏出手机拍了张照片——正经的史蒂夫像个小女孩似的紧抱着玩偶睡觉，这一幕实在是太可爱也太稀奇了，完全值得留个纪念。  
　　  
　　前台的姑娘似乎是个新人，不太熟悉业务，说起英语来也有些困难。巴基一边说着一边打着手势，费了好半天才表达清楚自己的意愿。  
　　松了一口气的巴基按开电梯，意外撞见了一团糟的史蒂夫。  
　　这个词丝毫没有夸张——他看上去非常慌乱，金发乱糟糟地支楞着，衬衫外面的外套领子都没翻出来，手里还拿着手机。  
　　他在看见巴基的那一刻长出了一口气，电梯门在两人面前缓缓合上，而巴基也落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
　　“嘿巴基，”史蒂夫的声音带着刚醒时的喑哑，“我睡醒以后找不到你了。”  
　　巴基哭笑不得地回抱着这个大个子，“史蒂夫，这可是冰岛，除了你我谁都不认识的陌生国度。”  
　　“我知道，”史蒂夫在他的颈侧蹭了蹭，像只慵懒的大猫，“我只是……你就像是长在我心里的蒲公英，我总在害怕风来。”  
　　“史蒂夫，你的比喻一点儿也不合适。我不是蒲公英，你的心也不是田园，”巴基点了点心脏的位置，“我看的很清楚，你的心是一片闪耀着细碎阳光的宁静大海。”  
　　“嗯？那巴基是什么？”  
　　“是鱼，”巴基弯着眼睛回答，“离不开大海的深水鱼。距离送晚饭上来还有一段时间呢，你有没有什么想做的？”  
　　“有啊。”史蒂夫的手从巴基的衣服下摆钻了进去，沿着形状漂亮的脊椎轻轻滑动着。  
　　“我现在是南极的企鹅。我要吃鱼。”

第七章  
　　不体面的一幕再次发生了，和他们第一次相遇时毫无差别——  
　　两个人从电梯间一路拥吻到房门前，身上的衣服被扯得乱七八糟，巴基扬着头，被史蒂夫推在门板上轻咬吮吻着喉结，拿着磁卡的手在门前晃悠了好几次才成功地刷开套间。两个人倒向玄关，史蒂夫卡着他的双膝往上一抱，巴基下意识把腿盘上他的腰际，身体的突然腾空让他心跳失衡了好几秒，任由健壮的金发男人搅动着他的舌头把他抱向床边才反应过来——他们果然又搞到了一起。  
　　史蒂夫正倾身压下来，却忽然被巴基制止。他带着笑推了把史蒂夫，自己却跪在男人的双膝之间，伸手把史蒂夫的衣服推高，顺着腹肌的轮廓舔了下来，灵活的舌头在皮肤上留下了一道暧昧的水痕。  
　　“噢巴基……”史蒂夫的喉头溢出一声咕哝，他的下腹因着巴基的动作而紧绷起来。  
　　被喊了名字的人抬头冲史蒂夫笑了笑，随即张口咬开了牛仔裤的扣，用牙叼着金属锁头把拉链完全拉开，隔着黑色的内裤用舌尖缓慢地舔了一口形状明显的阴茎。  
　　史蒂夫倒吸了一口气——他几乎要被这么一个简单的动作勾射了。  
　　巴基伸手拉下了那片碍事的布料，吻了吻苏醒的野兽，“Hi小史蒂夫，我们又见面了，我真想你。”  
　　“巴基！”  
　　“放松史蒂夫，”他眨了眨眼，“虽然我还没做过这个，但我是个聪明的学生。”  
　　巴基的话总是对的。  
　　他一只手撑在史蒂夫的膝头，另一只手握着阴茎的根部，把硕大的龟头整个含了进去。灵活的舌头摩擦着每一处细小的褶皱，绕着小孔打着圈却坏心眼地不去碰。  
　　史蒂夫仰着头盯着吊灯，喉头不断滚动着，右手去摸埋在胯间的那头棕发。  
　　这动作好像给了巴基鼓励似的，他开始握着阴茎送得更深，小心翼翼地避开坚硬的牙齿，缓慢地吞吐着。  
　　高热的口腔，柔软的上颚……史蒂夫用尽全力克制着自己的手不向前推按，那几乎让勾线时丝毫不抖的双手微微颤了起来。巴基抬起眼，灰绿色的眼睛像是春日里蒸腾着薄雾的湖面。他就那样虔诚地看着史蒂夫，突如其来地为他做了一个深喉。  
　　那应该是很痛苦的，喉头的肌肉因为异物的入侵而痉挛起来，巴基眼周的皮肤迅速泛红，水光聚集在眼角，很快地流了下去。可是那双眼睛里偏偏带着迷离的笑意，好像这样的痛苦他甘之如饴。  
　　生理上的快感和心理上的饱涨感情几乎把史蒂夫淹没了，他用了四倍的自制力才把自己的老二从那片天堂里退了出来，那点不甘心全都化成了手上的力气，他用力把巴基拉到了床上，三两下把自己的衣服扒了个精光，凑上去发了疯似的吻着巴基。  
　　他从那张嘴里尝到了自己的味道，淡淡的腥臊味道无疑加重了两人之间燃起的情欲之火。史蒂夫的舌头卷着巴基的翻搅着，手上则像个野蛮人一样把巴基扯得精光。  
　　被剥光的人短促地笑了两声，很快笑音就被呻吟替代。史蒂夫的吻游移到了胸前，吮噬着其中一点，舌尖勾着乳头舔拭着，在充血变硬以后又被牙齿不轻不重地咬着，另一侧的乳头也随着变硬，挺立在微凉的空气里，被史蒂夫的手揉捏按压着。一阵阵酥麻的感觉从脊椎扩散开来，巴基抱着在胸前作怪的金色脑袋哼着，长腿在史蒂夫身体的两侧胡乱地蹬，把整齐的床单搞的一团乱。  
　　“巴基，你这里越来越敏感了。”  
　　“啊……闭嘴吧史蒂夫……我控制不了……”  
　　巴基的脸烧得像日落余晖。他当然也发现了自己的胸部敏感得不像话——简直比姑娘还要过分。光是被史蒂夫吸弄两下自己就克制不住地挺动着身体，老二也翘得老高，精神奕奕地吐着前液。  
　　史蒂夫轻笑了两声，颤动的气流拂过敏感的两点，继续向下吮吻着。湿热的吻一直延伸到小腹之下，他单手架高巴基发着抖的右腿，在奶油色的大腿根部吮出了一个粉紫色的痕迹。微微的疼痛感让小巴基弹动了一下，史蒂夫凑过去吻了吻圆润的头部，伸手从床头拿下了润滑剂。  
　　“翻过去趴着。”  
　　史蒂夫很少用这种语气发号施令，但这无疑让巴基更加兴奋了起来。他乖乖地翻身摆成了跪趴的姿势，膝盖发软，看不见对方的姿势令他又兴奋又紧张，不停地舔着水光发亮的唇瓣。  
　　——臀瓣上多了一双温热的手，正揉捏着两瓣弹性十足的臀肉，不轻的力度留下几道红痕。微凉黏稠的液体从臀缝上方淋了下来，食指与中指打着圈按压着褶皱。总被疼爱的后穴很快松开了穴口任熟悉的侵略者再次闯入，巴基把头抵在柔软的枕头上喘息着。即使他们已经做了许多次爱，身体从内被打开的感觉仍然会让他觉得怪异又兴奋。  
　　史蒂夫手指色情地按摩着内壁，肠液和润滑剂混在一起，让后穴里的触感变得更湿更软，他俯下身子去轻咬巴基的后颈，突如其来的动作吓得他啊了一声，双手捏紧枕头的两角，整个背脊都轻轻地抖起来。  
　　“巴基，不管我操过你多少次，你总是像个处子似的紧致。”  
　　他看不见史蒂夫的脸，连带着对声音都多了些陌生感。史蒂夫并不是爱在床上说下流话的人，他更偏向于用实际行动来让巴基欲仙欲死——也许是陌生的环境让他不自觉地放开了压抑在心里的黑暗想法，而这无疑让巴基也随着亢奋起来。  
　　他喜欢史蒂夫的控制欲，更甘愿臣服在此之下。每次史蒂夫坐在会议桌前发言时，他都忍不住心猿意马地去想一些疯狂的画面。  
　　而今天，那些疯狂的画面似乎逐渐要实现了，这简直就是野梦成真。  
　　  
　　两根手指在柔软多汁的后穴里活动着，高热紧致的肠肉不断被推开又弹回来吸吮着手指。史蒂夫的喉头不断滚动着，啄吻着巴基的后颈。双指勾起，冲着记忆中的敏感点快速戳刺起来——  
　　布满红痕的脖颈瞬间高扬起来，巴基的身体扭动起来，想要逃离汹涌的快感，却又被更有力的臂膀控制得死死的，他的大腿不自觉地颤抖起来，像寒风里树枝上的残叶，嘴巴里咬着枕头哼着，双手几乎要把被单抓烂。  
　　史蒂夫跪着往前挪了挪，用炽热的胸膛压在巴基的背上，空闲的手穿过大腿之间握住了巴基硬得发疼的阴茎，灵活地上下撸动了起来。  
　　“啊……操你的史蒂夫，”巴基松开枕头骂了句脏话，“嗯啊……我会忍不住射出来的！”  
　　“嘿巴基，说脏话可不是一个好学生该做的，”史蒂夫凑近巴基泛红的耳朵舔弄起来，“我就是想看你不靠阴茎就被玩弄到高潮，不论是手指还是道具什么的。你那么敏感又那么美，我看见你的第一眼就想这么做了。”  
　　他恶意加快了两边进攻的速度，巴基绝望地埋进枕头咕哝了几声，腰腹一紧就在动作和语言的双重刺激下射了出来。  
　　史蒂夫笑着舔了舔唇，抽出手指换上了自己的阴茎。硕大的头部轻易地顶开柔软的穴口，还沉浸在射精快感里的巴基全身的肌肉都是松弛的，侵犯者趁势全根莫入。高热柔软的肠肉吮吸着不速之客，史蒂夫着迷似的低吼着，掰过巴基的头将手指插进了那张他朝思暮想的嘴唇。  
　　迷蒙的巴基对此照单全收，柔软的小舌头从指节到指腹上下舔动着。史蒂夫又好像不悦似的抽出了自己的手，吻上了巴基被折磨得发红的唇，用自己的舌头在口腔里肆虐着，模仿着性交的姿势不停戳刺。  
　　来不及吞咽的唾液顺着巴基的嘴角流下来，打湿了洁白的枕巾。身上的人又忽然加速抽插起来，惹得巴基想呻吟出声却又被霸道的吻堵得严严实实。  
　　肌肉起伏的胸膛紧紧地贴着巴基的背，史蒂夫的左手用力揉捏着一侧的臀瓣，沉迷于在白皙的臀肉上留下凌虐似的指印，右手牢牢地抓着巴基的腰，生怕他离开自己的掌控。  
　　阴囊的快速撞击让臀瓣发红，啪啪的声响回荡在房间里几乎有些刺耳。巴基的全身被情欲蒸腾出一股诱人的粉红色，被泪光滋润得发亮的眼睛和唇边泄露的呻吟无疑让欲火烧得更加旺盛，他用力拉开巴基的大腿，干进穴道的最深处，又快又重地进攻着敏感点。  
　　巴基已经彻底叫不出声了。他浑身都软绵绵的，上下两张嘴都被史蒂夫操透了，腿和腰酥麻得仿佛失去知觉。他觉得自己像和被发情期雄狮交媾一样，雌伏在史蒂夫的身下连挣扎都做不到。灵魂好像早已飞出了体外，只剩了一具空荡荡的躯壳，被欲望和快感重重拉扯着，沉沦在俗世里永远不醒。  
　　高潮来得缓慢却折磨人，就像海水逐渐涨潮漫过柔软的沙滩。巴基的整个下半身都麻木了，只有阴茎不断的撞击感还在拉扯着的他的神经，海浪似的快感一波一波地侵蚀着他的精神，巴基忍不住张开了嘴，可嗡嗡作响的耳膜和迷茫的状态根本让他不知道自己说了些什么。  
　　直到几分钟之后，逐渐回笼的精神让他听到了史蒂夫一直在重复的话，他才隐约想起了自己说的是什么。  
　　他说的是：“我爱你。”  
　　而史蒂夫说的是：“我的爱比你更多。”  
　　“呜呜，你肯定是……骗人的……”巴基抽噎着，不停重复着吞咽的动作妄图消化那些快感，“你爱……爱我的话，你就该……射了……我受不了了……”  
　　“噢天呐巴基，巴基。”史蒂夫略微抽出了一点，握着巴基的脚踝把他翻了过来，倾身下去把他压入柔软的床铺。  
　　他虔诚地去吻巴基的脸，从汗湿的棕发到挺直的鼻梁，从挂着泪的睫毛到微微发肿的红唇。  
　　这些吻无比轻柔，可下身的抽插的动作却像个十足的野兽，史蒂夫高速的捣弄让穴口流出的润滑剂泛起白沫，终于在一次深顶里射了出来。  
　　他瘫倒下来抱着浑身发软的巴基，两个人依偎着喘了一会儿，史蒂夫才从后穴里抽出半软的阴茎。  
　　原本闭合的穴口被捅成了一个圆洞，隐约还能看见里面艳红的肠肉，史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的侧脸，起身抱着他走进了浴室。  
　　  
　　“清理”同样是件考验自制力的事情，两个人在巨大的浴缸里险些又一次擦枪走火，史蒂夫咬了咬牙，从浴缸里跨出来走进了淋浴间。  
　　史蒂夫站在花洒下冲着冷水，又爱又气地看着巴基。被盯着的人正趴在浴缸边缘没心没肺地笑，露出一排整齐的小白牙。  
　　两个人换上浴袍走出浴室，门铃刚好被人按响——订好的晚饭放在餐车上送了上来，巴基按了按空空的胃，端着定食坐在餐桌旁，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。  
　　史蒂夫也同样把菜放到了桌上，伸手擦去了巴基脸颊旁的酱汁。  
　　“慢慢吃别着急，吃完以后带你去温泉。”  
　　巴基停下了动作，灰绿色地双眼睁大，像只受了惊的鹿。  
　　“啊？温泉？我没有带泳裤啊……”  
　　史蒂夫笑得十分纯良，“没关系，我替你带了一条。”  
　　巴基用手里的叉子戳着盘子里的意面，“可是我已经很累了……就不能、不能改天吗，纵欲过度可不好……”  
　　史蒂夫眯起眼笑，“我说的泡温泉，就是单纯地泡温泉舒缓身体啊。巴基在想些什么呢？不过如果巴基需要的话，我作为未婚夫当然也会满足……”  
　　他的话还没说完，就被对面的人塞了一个小番茄进来。  
　　“噢闭嘴吧！我现在反悔了，我不同意你做我的未婚夫！”  
　　史蒂夫嚼了嚼酸甜的小番茄，慢条斯理地切着三文鱼，“就像你说的，这可是冰岛，你除了我谁都不认识。你要是反悔了，我只好把你关在这里，让你下不来床，直到改变主意为止。”  
　　——天啊！当初他还觉得史蒂夫看起来正直得像美国队长！  
真是太糟糕了。巴基气鼓鼓地戳了下盘子。

第八章  
　　　　史蒂夫在冰岛当地租了一辆低调的SUV，宽敞的空间足以让巴基在副驾驶把腿伸直。他揉捏着自己的大腿，时不时朝驾驶位丢过去几个恶狠狠的眼神。  
　　该死的，他是学艺术的又不是学舞蹈的，史蒂夫完全没有考虑过他的韧带能不能接受那么长时间高难度的折腾！  
　　可惜被瞪的人完全没在意，只是在开车的间隙朝巴基笑了笑，就把那点怨气全部都化解掉了。  
　　巴基长叹了一口气——无论史蒂夫怎么胡闹，他永远生不起气来，就好像他们之间巴基才是那个年长的、纵容着对方所有脾气的恋人。  
　　“叹什么气？”史蒂夫握着方向盘看他，“不想去温泉么？”  
　　“不，我对温泉没什么意见，”巴基摇摇头，“只是有点累。”  
　　“呃，抱歉？”史蒂夫侧头看了眼巴基脖子上显眼的红痕，耸了耸肩，“我的确有点过火。”  
　　巴基斜了他一眼，“得了吧，你这语气里哪像是抱歉，骄傲都要从尾音里漏出来了。”  
　　史蒂夫笑了笑，单手握着方向盘，另一只手伸过来握着巴基的手——他带了双黑色的半指手套，指尖露在外面有些发凉，接触到温热的手心不自觉瑟缩了下。  
　　“谢谢你纵容我的疯狂。”  
　　他这话讲得格外认真，倒让巴基有些不自在了起来。  
　　他想这种纵容显然不是单方面的，史蒂夫同样总对自己做出无偿让步。他们从相识到火速坠入爱河，这其间一点冲突都没发生过，仿佛已经磨合了几十年一样驾轻就熟。  
　　“别在意巴基，”史蒂夫捏了捏他的指尖，“我们马上就到温泉了。”  
　　  
　　冰岛有着数不胜数的天然地热温泉，史蒂夫提前选定的是Secret Lagoon——秘密温泉。  
　　和最著名的蓝湖温泉不同，秘密温泉位于更加隐秘的乡间小镇，设施相对简单，但保留了纯净与原始的风格。四周都是天然的石头，比人体略高几度的水温在冰天雪地里蒸腾出白雾——如今的冰岛还没到旅游旺季，整片温泉空无一人，两个人的脚步声倒成了最喧哗的动静。  
　　“哇喔——”巴基小声惊呼着，“这可真漂亮，像是仙境。”  
　　“是啊，如果我们运气好的话，这还不是最美的景色。”  
　　巴基凑到史蒂夫身边，手里被塞了一条泳裤，“给，换衣间在这边，换完了记得快点下水，室外的气温可不高。”  
　　  
　　巴基站在试衣间里抖开这条泳裤，酝酿了好半天才没冲出去。  
　　这的确是条男士泳裤没错，红黑的配色也很时尚，完全符合自己的审美——但它是条超低腰三角泳裤，穿上去百分百会露出股沟的。  
　　“巴基？”史蒂夫敲了敲门，带着笑意的声音从外面传过来，“还没换好吗？”  
　　巴基把心一横，闭着眼睛套上去打开了门，瞄了一眼史蒂夫的泳裤——情侣款的蓝黑色，算是扯平了，这让巴基想要苛责都找不到入手点。  
　　“我的眼光不错，”史蒂夫摸着下巴点了点头，“很适合你。”  
　　“适合个鬼！太冷了我先下去了。”巴基摸了摸胳膊，小跑着先下到了温泉里。  
　　——确实很适合啊。史蒂夫欣赏着巴基背面的漂亮臀线，在心里又附和了一遍。  
　　  
　　冰岛还没有正式入冬，但夜晚的平均气温也只有4摄氏度左右。巴基把脖子以下的部分都浸在温泉里，鼻尖发红，趴在石头上喊他。  
　　“天呐史蒂夫，你不冷吗？快点下来。”  
　　被点名的人矫健地撑在石头上翻了下去，巴基带着笑把激起的水花全都冲着史蒂夫泼了过去，稳重的总监也跟着玩心大起，不依不饶地泼了回来。  
　　棕发和金发被温热的水沾湿了发梢，暴露在冷空气里结上了一层薄薄的霜——冰晶反着细碎的光，但两人脸上的笑意远比那更加耀眼。  
　　“史蒂夫你到底几岁？”巴基往边缘躲了躲，“玩水太幼稚了，我还是个布鲁克林小少年的时候都不这么干了！”  
　　史蒂夫的动作停了下来，“说真的？布鲁克林？”  
　　“是啊，我小的时候住在布鲁克林。”  
　　“天啊，那太可惜了，”史蒂夫游过来拉住巴基的手，“我小时候也住在那里，也许我们早就见过的——甚至可能曾经是邻居。”  
　　巴基夸张地捂了捂胸口，“天呐史蒂夫，如果在孩童时代就遇见你的话，你一定会是我的初恋。”  
　　“那可不见得，巴基，”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，在温水里晃悠着恋人的手，“我小时候是个体弱多病的豆芽菜，走到哪都是背景板。直到后来治好了病又参加了校橄榄球队，才练成现在这个身材。”  
　　“你太看不起我了小史蒂薇，我可没那么肤浅。”巴基笑意在雾气的遮掩下看不太分明。他朝史蒂夫走了两步，歪着头打量着这幅天神一样的面孔，水滴从金发滚落下来，顺着脖颈流淌过性感的锁骨，划过完美的身材，最终落入水里。  
　　“我一定会爱上你的，那毫无疑问。即使你没有完美的体格，健康的身体，可你有颗金子一样善良的心和永远不会被埋没的才华。”  
　　巴基的眼尾和唇角都在上翘着，像一捧开在春日阳光下的白色绣球花。  
　　于是史蒂夫把这捧花拥到了怀里，用嘴唇表达着他的珍视与热爱。  
　　细细密密的吻从额际开始轻柔地下落，他吻得安静，巴基也默不作声，只是唇边的笑意越来越深。  
　　那些吻从额头一寸一寸地挪下来，带着虔诚，最终试探着贴在巴基的唇上。巴基双手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，加深了这个吻。  
　　两双湿润的唇摩擦着，每一条细小的纹路都与另一条紧密相贴。史蒂夫的唇轻吮着巴基的舌尖，好像那一小片湿润上有着世上最甜的蜂蜜。巴基的舌头莽撞地闯入了对方的口腔，被史蒂夫的舌头推挤着拉扯。  
　　两人相贴的躯体越来越热，仿佛把周遭的水温都燃高了起来，巴基的大腿借着温泉的推力，若有若无地蹭着史蒂夫的胯骨。  
　　没过多久，史蒂夫就懊恼地叹了一口气，卡住对方的腿窝想把他抱起来。  
　　可惜巴基灵活地从怀抱里逃了出去，脸上挂着恶作剧成功的笑容，“喂，你说的纯泡温泉休息的，不许乱动。”  
　　史蒂夫磨了磨牙，“过来。”  
　　“不去。”  
　　“过来，你腰还疼着，我帮你按按。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“真的。”  
　　巴基狐疑地看了看他，史蒂夫无奈的表情显得十分真诚，于是他往史蒂夫的方向走了两步——史蒂夫长臂一揽就把巴基拉回怀里，一手牵制住他，另一手在怕痒的腰侧挠了起来。  
　　巴基带着笑骂了两声，扭动身子溅起一阵水花。  
　　“哈哈哈哈我错了，我不该撩拨你的，你放开我吧史蒂夫。”  
　　“很遗憾，我永远不会放开你的。”  
　　话虽然这样说着，作怪的手却停了下来，转而用按摩的手法帮巴基揉捏着腰部的肌肉和酸痛的胯骨。  
　　巴基眯着眼睛靠在史蒂夫坚实的胸膛上，像只窝在舒适毛毯里的猫。  
　　“史蒂夫，你是不是在等什么？”  
　　按摩的手停顿了两秒，“嗯，天黑下来了。”  
　　天色早就在两人的玩闹时就彻底黑了下来，缀着无数星子的蓝黑色夜空笼罩在两人的头顶，那感觉并不沉闷，反而辽阔浩瀚，令人不自觉地生出一种对大自然的敬畏。  
　　冰岛当然不像纽约。在这里，属于繁华城市的气息几乎微不可闻。时间的流逝与生活的节奏仿佛都被上帝之手调慢，和落雪一同冰封起来。  
　　巴基仰头眨了眨眼，“所以呢？难道今天会有流星？”  
　　史蒂夫用下巴磨蹭着他的发旋，叹了口气，“没有，不是流星。我本来以为我们足够幸运，可以看到极光的。”  
　　这个答案倒是让巴基有些意外，他愣了几秒，拍了拍史蒂夫环在他腰上的手，“没关系，或许每个人的幸运是定额的，我们已经用来遇见彼此啦。”  
　　史蒂夫笑了笑，拥着他的手臂收得更紧，“我们再泡半个小时，如果没有的话，就回酒店。”

　　幸运之神这次没有眷顾这位上帝的宠儿。半小时以后，天空上仍旧只有寂静的月与星，半分极光的影子都没看见。  
　　史蒂夫的情绪明显有些低落，拉着巴基上了岸，沉默地换好了衣服。  
　　“喂，别觉得亏待了我啊，”巴基最看不得史蒂夫皱着眉毛偏偏还要冲他笑的模样，无奈地拽了拽他的袖子，“我给你变个戏法？”  
　　“好啊。”  
　　巴基把双手盖在史蒂夫的眼里，“我要变了哦，3——2——1！”  
　　他把手撤了下来，“你有没有变开心？咦？怎么了？”  
　　史蒂夫的表情不太对劲——那双眼里充满了不可思议，越过他看向遥远的后方。  
　　“天呐巴基，你真的会魔法。”  
　　史蒂夫拉着巴基转了一圈，于是他看到了曙光女神欧若拉扬起裙裾，螺旋的光柱冉冉上升，像不拘形状放肆燃烧着的的绿色火焰。  
　　“你知道吗巴基，作为一个珠宝设计师，我一直相信除了顶级的钻石，没什么能称得上永恒不变。”  
　　史蒂夫从背后拥着他，压低的声音带着沙哑与痴迷，“我很难说出‘我永远爱你’这句话，那根本就是个伪命题，是个虚假的承诺。”  
　　“我只能说，此时此地此刻，我爱你，非常非常爱你。如果能选择的话，我愿意一直停留在这刻。”  
　　“亲爱的史蒂夫，‘永远’这个词有许多替代品的。比如——”  
　　他转过身，灰绿色的眼瞳比极光更加神秘美丽。  
　　“我愿意陪你到世界尽头。”  
　　  
第九章  
　　“世界尽头？”史蒂夫眼里含着笑，“我们已经身处能见到极光的冰岛了，你是不是就打算陪我到这里？”  
　　巴基的笑容里带着狡黠，“当然不是，这里充其量是空间定义上的尽头罢了。我可是个贪心的家伙，生命的尽头、甚至超越了生命的时间尽头，我都想和你在一起。”  
　　史蒂夫又忍不住去吻巴基了。这个人总是一次又一次地刷新着自己对他的爱意，每当史蒂夫觉得他对巴基的爱已经像盛满水的、沉甸甸的水杯时，巴基总是带着让人没法拒绝的微笑，恶作剧似的又往里倾倒了不少。  
　　被吻的人轻咬了一下史蒂夫的嘴唇，“你走神了？我的吻技退步了这么多吗？”  
　　“没有，”史蒂夫伸出舌尖舔了舔被咬的位置，与另一条灵活的舌纠缠在一起，“我只是在想……咦，下雨了？”  
　　欧若拉收回了神秘而美丽的裙摆，乌云随着她的衣袖摇曳上天幕，冰冷的雨滴转瞬替代了极光，从天而落砸在有情人的身上。  
　　巴基哭笑不得地拉起史蒂夫跑回了车里，搓了搓发凉的指尖。  
　　“冰岛的天气怎么像小姑娘的脾气似的，真让人摸不透。”  
　　“反正也看到极光了，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，倾身过来替巴基扣上安全带，“不如我们回宾馆做点暖和的事情？”  
　　“天，你就不能想点别的？”  
　　“别说得像你不想一样，从极光刚开始的时候你就兴奋了。”  
　　——好吧，果然瞒不过史蒂夫。巴基摸了摸泛红的耳廓想。  
　　  
　　开回宾馆的时候，雨势已经很大了。洗完澡的巴基打开了屋内的空调，把温度调到了28度，随手给自己冲了一杯果维c。  
　　史蒂夫刚从浴室走出来，只在围了条浴巾，身上还氤氲着水汽，像个冒进的小子一样扯过巴基就吻。  
　　酸甜的橙子味交换在唇齿之间，原本廉价的饮料因为情人的舌而升华成传说里最甜蜜的不老泉，两个人吻着吻着就倒向了床上，巴基身的棉T没几秒钟就被扯了下来，史蒂夫从唇瓣舔吻到巴基下巴上的那道小沟，又顺着脖颈往下，轻咬着喉结。  
　　巴基咕哝了几声，伸手攀上史蒂夫的肩膀。金发男人半搂着他侧躺过来，蓝绿色的眼睛里在昏暗的灯光下显得更深邃了。  
　　“嘀咕什么呢？”  
　　“我发现你很喜欢咬我这里，”巴基摸了摸自己的喉结，“就好像雄狮标记猎物一样。”  
　　“嗯，你这只小鹿跑不掉了。”史蒂夫揽着他的腰让巴基背对着他，一手揉捏着他的胸，另一手插进软嫩的大腿根色情地滑动着。  
　　巴基下意识并紧腿，“今天不进来吗？”  
　　“明早还有个活动想带你体验，今晚不适宜太激烈——具体是什么活动，先保密。”  
　　巴基放松了身体，靠着史蒂夫的怀里，任由他的两只手在自己的身上点着火，细细的呻吟声很快从牙关溢了出来。  
　　史蒂夫捞起他的膝盖把他折成一个曲腿的姿势，火热的阴茎取代了刚才的手，顶进柔软细腻的大腿内侧，另一只手摸上挺立的小巴基，灵活地上下撸动起来。  
　　巴基的呻吟声逐渐急促了起来，胸前那只把乳尖欺负得发硬的手往上摸索着叩开他的牙关，钻进口里折磨那条柔软的舌。  
　　“夹紧点。”  
　　身后的男人耸动起有力的窄腰，在巴基的腿间抽插着，在前液的润滑下进出得格外畅快。史蒂夫低哑的命令声线让巴基头皮发麻，愈加顺从地讨好着口中的手指。  
　　——这有些怪。巴基模模糊糊地想着，他从不知道自己能有这么敏感。明明没有被插入，只是腿交都能让他硬得发疼。腿间进出的阴茎和在口中抽插着的手指，让他反而错觉自己浑身都被史蒂夫操透了。  
　　史蒂夫在他耳边轻笑了两声，“巴基，你比平时硬得都厉害。”  
　　巴基眯起眼睛，一声不吭。  
　　他想这肯定是因为爱。他对这个人的爱早就超过了自己的secure line，冲破了理智的约束一路滑向深不见底的深渊。巴基知道这段感情有点病态——或许史蒂夫也很清楚，只是在他们意识到这一点的时候已经双双病入膏肓了。  
　　——这种关系无疑是甜蜜却危险的，巴基舔弄着史蒂夫的手指想，他不想让这个完美的男人有一丁点儿失望。  
　　一点儿都不行。  
　　罗杰斯先生言出必行，在巴基的腿间发泄过一次之后，体贴地帮他口出来就草草结束了今天的性爱。他用温热的唇去吻恋人的眉心，生生吻出了电热熨斗的气势，努力地想要抚平眉间的沟壑。  
　　“怎么了？你从刚才开始就有点心不在焉。”  
　　“没什么，”巴基下意识反驳，“我想只是有点累了。”  
　　两人隔不过几厘米，混合了天空与湖水的双眼盯着他瞧了一会儿，安抚地拍了拍他的背，“别担心任何事巴基，都有我和你在一起呢。早点睡吧。”

　　下雨的夜晚总是格外好眠，即使睡前胡思乱想了一大通，巴基依然睡的不错，甚至在史蒂夫叫他起来的时候还有种赖床的冲动，硬是磨蹭了好一会儿才肯起来。  
　　刷完牙的巴基仍旧打着哈欠，“史蒂夫——可以揭秘我们今天要去了吗？”  
　　早就收拾妥当的史蒂夫正在手机上核对着行程，“我记得你游泳很不错？”  
　　“还行，拿了两年的校冠军，去年还跟着社团去伯利兹潜了次水，”巴基活动了下脖子，突然睁大了眼，“等等，你不会预约了Silfra的潜水吧？！”  
　　史蒂夫冲着巴基挑眉笑了笑，“聪明。”  
　　“天呐史蒂夫！”巴基欢呼雀跃地冲进他怀里，“那可是世界上最梦幻的水下世界啊！你太厉害了！”  
　　史蒂夫顺手捏了捏包裹在浴袍下的挺翘臀瓣，“知道我厉害就好。穿点保暖轻便的衣服，我预约的是dry suit（干潜水衣）。”  
　　  
　　Silfra——冰岛大裂缝，是位于辛格韦德利国家公园内的著名景点，享誉全世界的潜水圣地。从首都雷克雅未克驱车四十多分钟，就到了这片辽阔的水域。  
　　Silfra水面之上的景色并不惊艳，甚至有些萧索——大片黄绿色的山野显得没什么生气，放眼整个国家公园，比这处更美的陆地景色数不胜数。只有亲身跃进水面，才能领略到传说一样的壮阔与美丽——欧美大陆的板块裂缝间，这道幽蓝清澈的涧水从峡谷一直到延伸到美丽的议会湖，如同一道有魔力的彩绸，在绿色的湖底飘动着。  
　　史蒂夫停好车，拉着巴基往岸上的几辆房车走去。  
　　“那是出租潜水设备的地方？”  
　　“对，有效证明和两年内干衣潜水的证明我也都帮你搞好了。”  
　　“我的天，”巴基晃悠着和史蒂夫牵在一起的手，“罗杰斯先生，你究竟有什么是做不到的？”  
　　史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“有不少啊——比如忘记你、离开你、失去你，这些我统统做不到。”  
　　巴基带着笑瞥了他一眼——他现在对于罗杰斯的情话已经见怪不怪了。史蒂夫敲了敲其中一间房车的门，一个胖胖的女店主很快打开了门。  
　　“罗杰斯先生和巴恩斯先生？”  
　　“是的，是我们。”史蒂夫丝毫没有放开手的意愿，挂着礼貌的笑和店主致了意。  
　　女店主当然注意到了两人紧紧握着的手，“噢，你们真是可爱的一对儿。”  
　　她的英语里带着浓重的冰岛口音，听上去有些怪异却十分真诚，巴基摸着耳垂道了声谢，很快又被史蒂夫拉到了换衣间。一体式的dry suit穿起来有些费力，巴基勉强在保暖的衣物外套上了这身潜水服，又穿上了巨大的脚蹼，行动起来时不得不伸平双臂保持平衡，像只刚学会走路的幼崽帝企鹅。  
　　而史蒂夫因为本身抗冻的神奇体质而穿得单薄，套上和巴基同样厚重的dry suit还能显露出流畅又性感的肌肉线条，这让巴基愤恨不已，气鼓鼓地想跑过来打他，却因为踩到自己的脚蹼笔直地摔进了史蒂夫的怀里。  
　　——直到两个人走到Silfra边沿等待入水的崖边，史蒂夫还在笑。  
　　巴基拎着自己的水肺，一幅恼羞成怒的样子指了指水底，“你先跳！”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈，好啊。”史蒂夫亲了一口巴基的脸颊，拉下巨大的潜水镜，像条矫健的鱼，轻盈地跃进了水，浮在水面上看他。  
　　巴基往前蹭了几步，低头看了看近乎黑色的涧水，曲腿半蹲了下来，扶着崖边的手有些颤抖。  
　　——这对他而言是片未知的海域，三米的跃入高度莫名地让他有些腿发软。  
　　“巴基，”底下的人冲他张开了双臂，“别害怕，我会接住你的。”  
　　巴基看着这个人——这个即使裹得严严实实却依旧在他眼里发着光的史蒂夫•罗杰斯——忽然就觉得没什么可怕的了。  
　　于是他闭上眼也跳了下来——冰冷的涧水飞溅到脸上裸露的皮肤，传来了一阵刺骨的寒意，可他的手被另一只手牢牢地牵住了，于是所有的冷在瞬间散开——  
　　“嘿，我拉住你了。”

第十章  
　　史蒂夫拉着巴基的手缓缓潜到水下，清澈的水逐渐埋没了两个人，水压从四面八方拥过来，那让巴基有些头晕目眩——他觉得那简直像是实体化了的幸福感。  
　　Silfra的水下美景远比他想象得更加震撼。  
　　海域深处的蓝、水生植物的绿、光裸岩石的黄。三种鲜明的颜色在Silfra大裂缝里被上帝之手调和成了柔和的渐变，深深浅浅地映在潜水者的眼里。  
　　大自然永远比人类的想象极限更加鬼斧神工。  
　　巴基的眼神贪婪地游弋着，最终轻飘飘落在了另一处蓝绿交接的美景上——那是史蒂夫的双眼，即使隔着厚厚的潜水镜，依然像是闪闪发光的宝石。  
　　那双眼牢牢地锁定着自己，带着笑意的眼尾在巴基的心里种下了一株柔软的海草，细嫩的叶子不断勾动着他的心脏——于是湖水在这一瞬间失去了颜色，他的眼里只剩下了史蒂夫。  
　　水肺剥夺了巴基说话的能力，他回想了一下在社团里见过的手语动作，双手攥拳把拇指翘起来，冲着史蒂夫弯了两次关节。  
　　【谢谢】  
　　史蒂夫看上去有些惊讶，眼尾弯的弧度更大了一些，伸手拉着巴基潜入了更深的Silfra水底，漫无边际的深蓝覆盖着两个人。  
　　巴基的泳姿让史蒂夫不合时宜地想起了《小美人鱼》，只可惜在Silfra这样清澈的水里，并没有足够的养分能支持鱼类生存。  
　　“小美人鱼”在这时拽了拽他，史蒂夫扭头去看——三五只荧光色的浮游生物从眼前缓慢地游过，光从不同角度折射进来，形成了虹膜上流动的色彩。  
　　而那些色彩最终从巴基的身侧划过，他调皮地伸手搅动着水流，把那些浮游生物推得更远，像个还没长大的少年。  
　　——其实巴基和那些浮游生物很像，史蒂夫想着。  
　　巴基有很多面。初见时在酒吧外的魅惑，加入公司实习时的认真，在床上又是个时而大胆时而羞涩的床伴。爱着这个人的时候，好像每天都能看到新的一面，而每一个新角度都是一个惊喜。  
　　巴基游到他面前，歪着头向上指了指，两个人一并踩着水浮到了海面上。史蒂夫摘下水肺问着，“怎么了？这么快就上来了，不喜欢吗？”  
　　“没有，挺好看的，”巴基大口呼吸了几次，冲史蒂夫笑着，“可是我不喜欢安安静静地看着你，却不能和你说话，亲吻。那让我觉得——”他指了指自己的嘴唇，“这玩意像个摆设。”  
　　史蒂夫脚下一蹬，迅速游到巴基身边跟他接了个缠绵的吻。两个人的唇都被深水浸泡得发凉，但他们仍然吻得专注，直到两双唇的温度又变得火热起来，巴基才伸手推了推史蒂夫的胸膛。  
　　“天，换个暖和点的地方吧。”  
　　“好。”史蒂夫点了点头，他正巧有些灵感需要记录下来，而那毫无疑问又是巴基带给他的。  
　　他抬头去看走在前面的巴基，那人很不老实地扯着dry suit的领子，露出了一小截漂亮的肩线。  
　　史蒂夫的喉头滚了滚——或许除了灵感，还有点别的。  
　　  
　　巴基洗完澡出来的时候，房间里安静得吓人，只有老式钟表的滴答声不停地响动着。史蒂夫穿着浴袍伏在酒店的桌子上，正拿铅笔在本子上描画着什么。巴基也不由得放松了呼吸声，从书架上随手拿了本杂志，坐在史蒂夫对面的沙发上翻了起来。  
　　可惜翻了没几页，他的视线又不由自主地瞥向了对面的人。  
　　这是巴基第一次看见正在画设计稿的史蒂夫，金发男人微微皱着眉，笔尖摩擦着纸张发出细碎的沙沙声，暖色的灯光倾泻在他身上，给整个人打上了一层温暖的光影。  
　　他看上去随意的很，而那些巧夺天工的设计就在最廉价的铅笔下被描绘了下来。  
　　——珠宝设计中最名贵的组成部分远不只是用料，更难得是具有无上才华的设计师。巴基在心里感慨着。  
　　即使是他这种设计学院里的优秀学生，一张设计至少要花费好几个月去精心构思，废掉至少七八份初稿，才能勉强挑出一份过得去的作品。  
　　——显然，他爱上的人是个不折不扣的天才。  
　　隐秘的骄傲感令巴基不自觉弯了唇角，目光痴迷地从利落的短发转到干干净净的下巴，又从性感的三角肌爬到执笔的指尖。  
　　那手的动作忽然停了下来，男人低着头笑了笑，“巴基，对抗天性本来就是件很难的事情，你就不要再用这种眼神给我增加难度了。”  
　　巴基被他说得一愣，耳根慢慢泛起红，慌忙低头去看手里的杂志。  
　　房间里又恢复了安静，两个人在不大的空间里分享着甜味的空气，和缓的呼吸声带着安全感传进耳朵里，巴基盯着杂志上的家居广告，很快又开始走神——他不自觉地幻想起了未来，那个寄托着希望与美好的，属于巴恩斯和罗杰斯的未来。  
　　史蒂夫现在的房子就很好，拥有宽敞的阳台，阳光正好的时候能晒透大半个屋子，仿佛连最冷淡的灰色地砖都能被染上温度——对、颜色，黑白灰的颜色太过单调了，应该加上活泼的红与沉稳的蓝，最好还有一点时尚的银白色——或许还应该再加两个懒人沙发，他一早就想买这么个玩意了，可惜洛基认为那种毫无美感可言的沙发不该出现在艺术家的宿舍里，那会令他们不自觉地颓废堕落。但巴基很喜欢，他喜欢在冬天的午后窝在里面喝热可可，更喜欢史蒂夫会坐在他身旁，同样享受着那样悠长又幸福的时光。  
　　——天啊，我在幻想什么？“婚后生活”？巴基猛地往后一仰，用杂志盖上了脸。  
　　从前只撩不爱的莫特小王子，现在像个情窦初开的妞儿幻想自己和恋人的婚后生活——而距离他们坠入爱河不过才三百多个小时。  
　　他愿意为之前嘲笑过的所有爱情故事而道歉，这玩意确实很不讲道理。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫放下了手里的笔，揉揉手腕把草稿收回了包里，侧头看了眼瘫在沙发上的巴基。  
　　“ 巴基？过来。”  
　　“嗯？”巴基站起来，眼睛里亮亮的，“你设计完啦？这么快吗我还……喂！”  
　　他话说到一半，就被男人拦腰抱了起来，压在了刚才的桌子上。史蒂夫的唇随之覆了下来，把他的嘴堵得严严实实，熟练地勾动着舌头。史蒂夫的右手前一分钟还握着铅笔，这一刻却干脆利落地解开了浴袍的带子，拉开了巴基并拢的腿，缓慢色-情地抚上了恋人赤-裸的身躯。  
　　巴基从喉头里溢出一声呜咽，脸上发着烫，拒绝承认自己已经硬了的这个事实。  
　　史蒂夫放过了那双吻不够的唇，脸上带着坏笑，握着巴基的右脚脚踝，架在自己的肩膀上，侧头舔弄轻咬着那一小块突出的骨头。  
　　“史蒂夫……”巴基的眼睛有点发红，轻易被恋人挑动的欲-火烧得他声音发软，抬着手想去拉史蒂夫的手——金发男人很快牵住了那只手，认认真真地和他十指相扣，直到两个掌心完全紧密地贴在一起，没有半点缝隙。  
　　史蒂夫盯着巴基，剔透的眼睛里带着笑。  
　　“巴基，你今天向我求婚了，知道吗？”  
　　躺在桌上的人彻底愣住了。巴基半张着嘴，用力眨了眨眼，像只不小心闯入了车灯范围里受惊的小鹿。  
　　——难道说刚才我脑子里的想法被他读出来了？  
　　史蒂夫眼角的笑意更深了些，低头去吻巴基颤动的眼睫。巴基顺从地闭上眼，感受着那些像雨滴坠落似的轻吻，撩得他心尖发痒，更用力地去握另一只手。  
　　“在Silfra潜水的时候，你双手相对对我做了个弯曲大拇指的动作，”史蒂夫在他耳边吐气，低哑的声音里带着促狭，“蠢小鹿，单手做这个动作是‘谢谢’，但双手做的意思是——‘结婚’。”  
　　巴基一下子睁大了眼睛，满眼写着不可置信。  
　　史蒂夫的心情瞬间更加愉悦了，“看来我们可以直接跳过谈恋爱那步了？很好，早一天让你该姓罗杰斯，也省得夜长梦多。”  
　　“不！我才不——”巴基张口反驳，马上又被史蒂夫以吻封缄。他觉得这样明显是犯规了，可他这个裁判也很不专业，被一个吻收买得彻彻底底。  
　　——好吧，去他妈的理智，这可是史蒂夫•罗杰斯！这个人的存在本身就是犯规！  
　　于是巴基把争辩忘到了脑后，热切地回应起史蒂夫的动作。史蒂夫架着他的腰把他摔到了柔软的床上，腾出手去扯自己的浴袍。  
　　马上就要坦诚相对的瞬间，一阵铃声猛地打断了两人的动作。  
　　——响的是史蒂夫的手机，而且是那个专门用于工作的、轻易不会被拨打的手机。  
　　史蒂夫的动作顿了顿，不管不顾地又去啃巴基的侧颈。  
　　巴基好笑地推了推他，“大设计师，正事要紧，我跑不了的，快去接电话。”  
　　史蒂夫压在他身上咕哝了两句，翻身下来去抓自己的手机。  
　　“山姆？你最好是有要紧事要告诉我。”  
　　  
第十一章  
　　史蒂夫冷着脸握着方向盘，车里的低气压浓重得快让人喘不过来气。巴基无奈地看了他一眼，伸手覆在他手腕上揉了揉。  
　　“嘿，别生气了，这几天我很开心。”  
　　史蒂夫反手捏了捏巴基的指节，语气低落，“也不知道是哪个神秘家族竞拍了Ragnarok的赞助，居然把日期提前了的整一个月，搞得整个珠宝行业都措手不及。”  
　　“没关系啊，我们还有好多好多的时间，”巴基晃悠着两人握在一起的手，“就算以后头发和胡子都花白了，只要还走得动，我都愿意陪你去世界上的任何一个地方。”  
　　史蒂夫笑了出来，忽然打了方向盘把车停在了路边，解开自己身上的安全带，勾着巴基的下巴过吻他。车里的暖气开得很足，在车窗上打上一层雾气，史蒂夫的唇烫得灼人，巴基弯着嘴角跟他厮磨着，认真地回吻着这个稚气难脱的大男孩。  
　　两人亲了没几分钟就分开了——神盾催得很急，史蒂夫几乎是挂了电话就开始收拾行李往机场开。  
　　金发男人埋首在他的颈窝，用干净的下巴磨蹭着他的动脉，“等蜜月的时候还来冰岛好不好，还有很多景色没带你看。”  
　　“好，”巴基点点头，“对了，提前了一个月的话，你能安排好吗？现在有灵感吗？我能不能帮你点什么？”  
　　“我很想说，希望你能每天陪在我身边，”史蒂夫吻着巴基的侧颈，“但是很遗憾，我可能一回去就要进入半封闭状态，全心投入设计了，大概要持续三天到一周。”  
　　巴基回抱着史蒂夫，“没关系，我又不是没有安全感的小女孩，别担心我，也别害怕我离开，嗯？”  
　　“嗯。展出当天你会来吧？”  
　　“当然，”巴基弯着眼睛，“不仅会来，我还要站在你的展品边上，对所有来赞美你的人说‘看见没，这是我男朋友设计的。’”  
　　  
　　冰岛飞纽约的航班刚落地，山姆就开着车载走了史蒂夫，着急地往神盾赶。  
　　巴基看着宾利车的影子舔了舔唇——他本想再给史蒂夫一个吻的，可惜被山姆大呼小叫地打断了，实在有些遗憾。  
　　他抬手摸了摸颈侧，史蒂夫在那里留下了一个惹眼的吻痕，还咬出了一圈浅浅的牙印，十足像个不愿意离开主人的大金毛。巴基为自己的想法笑了出来，笑完以后却又不得不承认，自己比史蒂夫还要憎恶分离。  
　　几分钟而已，他已经开始想念他了。  
　　巴基拎着旅行箱叹了口气，打了一辆出租车，准备去跟洛基聊一聊。　　  
　　  
　　机场距离学院有两小时的路程，巴基闭眼休息了会儿，回到了阔别一周的校园。  
　　他推开宿舍的门，被屋里的环境吓了一大跳：画材摆的到处都是，家具的边角上蹭着风干了的颜料，完成度不一的废稿扔在地上，客厅正中摆着巨大的画架，巴基张着嘴侧了侧身子，才看见坐在画架后面的洛基。  
　　他看上去很不好——脸色苍白，眼圈发乌，披散着头发，蜷缩在宽大的木椅子里，两眼无神地盯着画布，完全颠覆了过去高傲王子的形象。  
　　“Jesus，我走这几天你出什么事了？”巴基扔下行李箱，大步跨过地上的杂物，伸手抓了下洛基的手腕——那块皮肤冷得吓人。  
　　洛基似乎这时候才发现身边有个人，眼神落在巴基的脸上，有气无力地摆了摆手。  
　　“我胃病犯了，帮我买点吃的吧。”  
　　巴基跑去楼下的便利店，买了一大份意式蔬菜汤和新出炉的柔软面包，很快又回了公寓。  
　　洛基看上去稍微收拾了一下，把头发束在了脑后，强打精神腾开了餐桌，接过食物埋头吃了起来。  
　　他吃的有些急，嘴巴机械地咀嚼着，眼神仍然落在没多远的画布上。  
　　“你多久没好好吃饭了？”巴基皱着眉，“跟奥丁森先生有关？”  
　　洛基喝完了最后一口汤，擦了擦嘴角。  
　　“不完全是，你怎么回事，这么快就回来了。”  
　　“呃，史蒂夫公司那边有点事情，所以我们就提早赶回来了。”  
　　洛基嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，“阿波罗的真实名字可真无趣。不过——”他扫了一遍巴基，眼神狡黠，“你看起来被喂得挺饱。”  
　　巴基立刻反唇相讥，“那你看上去就像是被奥丁森先生完全榨干。”  
　　出乎意料地，洛基并没反驳，只是烦躁地按了按太阳穴。  
　　“不是吧？”巴基震惊地看着他，“我才离开几天，你们发展得这么迅速吗？”  
　　“不是你想得那种榨干，”洛基翻了个白眼，“他……从我这里定了一幅很重要的画，结果因为某些原因，交稿日期提前了。”  
　　“那你现在完成了多少？”  
　　“零，”洛基摇摇头，“这幅画的意义不简单，主题又非常抽象，我还没想好具体内容。”  
　　巴基点了点头，他很理解洛基的心情，越紧迫的时间越不利于灵感的激发，因为大脑时常会专注在焦躁感上，形成恶性循环。  
　　“那距离新的交稿时间还有多久？”  
　　“三天吧，我还要留出修改的时间。”  
　　“那……我有什么能帮你的？”  
　　洛基沉思了几秒，“替我送饭，给我自由。”  
　　巴基干脆地翻了一个白眼，“行，你完工以后记得请我吃饭。”  
　　  
　　接下来的几天里，巴基的生活变得尤其安静。洛基搬去了画室，他连送饭都只能放在门口；而史蒂夫更是封闭得彻彻底底，一条消息都没有。  
　　他坐在学院内的咖啡厅里，对着电脑上设计了一半的社团logo发着呆。波诺娃给他发了几条信息，说莫特那边有新酒品尝会，邀请他过去参加。可巴基根本提不起兴趣，他不情愿地承认，几天的分别已经验证了他对史蒂夫究竟有多渴求——那简直让他魂不守舍，度日如年。  
　　“詹姆斯•巴恩斯？真的是你？”  
　　有些陌生的声音在耳边响起，巴基疑惑地转身，看见了一个意料之外的人。  
　　“咦，朗姆洛学长？你怎么回学院了？”  
　　穿着皮衣的男子拉开他旁边的椅子，“导师那边收了几个新学生，让我过来跟他们聊聊。听说你已经在神盾设计实习了？真是了不起。”  
　　巴基腼腆地笑了笑，“我只是做一些简单的助理工作，并不是设计师。我倒是听社团的朋友说，你入职了一家小众的设计公司，现在已经是首席设计师的候选人了？”  
　　朗姆洛点了点头，“我在海德拉工作，是一家主打暗黑金属风的设计公司，原来是主要是做艺术品鉴赏，最近几年才转型进军珠宝设计的，和神盾可比不了。不过，过段时间我们公司也要参加诸神黄昏的珠宝展——你应该知道吧？”  
　　“嗯，当然知道。”巴基耸了耸肩，那正是导致他和史蒂夫暂别的罪魁祸首。  
　　朗姆洛打量着巴基的表情，有些疑惑地挑了挑眉，正想追问些什么的时候，巴基的屏幕上忽然跳出一条消息。  
　　【巴基？在吗，我真想你。】  
　　巴基震惊地看着这条消息，脸上的笑容却逐渐扩大，眼角弯起了可爱的弧度，飞快地回复着消息。  
　　【God，史蒂夫？你用的是什么奇怪的软件，我还以为是病毒。】  
　　【没办法，公司管控得太严格了，我只好自己搞了个程序出来。】  
　　【你居然还精通编程？罗杰斯先生，你今天也给了我惊喜。】  
　　【荣幸至极，我还担心自己不能总给你带来新鲜感。】  
　　朗姆洛看着巴基脸上藏不住的甜蜜笑意，喝了一口黑咖啡。  
　　“你恋爱了？”  
　　巴基的动作顿了顿，脸上带着窘迫，“嗯，是的。”  
　　他确实表现得有些过头——毕竟当初朗姆洛曾经对他表现过超乎友情的示好，而自己装糊涂应付过去了。  
　　好在一通电话迅速打破了尴尬，巴基瞄了一眼屏幕，在心里为洛基唱了首赞歌。他带着歉意指了指电话，朗姆洛无所谓地点了点头。  
　　“洛基？我在咖啡厅，对，离你画室很近的那家……想喝咖啡，我帮你带，喝什么……现在就送？噢，我没什么事，那你等我十分钟。”  
　　“不好意思，我朋友让我去给他送杯咖啡。”  
　　“没关系，”朗姆洛微笑，“不是不远么，你去吧，我在这里帮你看着东西。”  
　　“那太感谢了，我很快回来，一会儿再请你一杯。”巴基晃了晃钱夹离开了座位。  
　　朗姆洛目送着巴基离开的背影，又喝了两口咖啡。液体的温度已经褪去了，发凉的咖啡流入喉管显得更加苦涩，他漫不经心地把视线放在笔电的屏幕上——长久未使用的机器自动开启了休眠状态，漆黑的屏幕上映出一张有些阴沉的脸。  
　　——小王子的眼光高着呢，究竟是什么样的人能追求到巴基？  
　　屏幕忽然亮了起来，一张动图端正地出现在屏幕中央——渐变色的托帕石随着戒指的转动而改变着色彩，灵动而不跳脱，大胆又具有创意，是珠宝设计界里的从没出现的想法。  
　　紧接着，一句话出现在图片下方。  
　　【喜欢吗？灵感来源是你。】  
朗姆洛的眼神里闪过一抹阴影。他转头看了看四周，掏出手机拍下了这张图，随即起身离开了咖啡厅。  
第十二章  
　　等到巴基回到咖啡厅的时候，朗姆洛早就没了身影。  
　　“奇怪……”巴基坐了下来，晃了晃鼠标，惊讶地看着聊天窗口上的设计图，瞬间把电脑合上，看了一圈周围的人，确保没人正在看他，才小心翼翼地回复了史蒂夫的信息。  
　　【这么心血的设计怎么能随便发出来！不过这个设计真的很棒，用的是托帕石和水晶？这个应该是概念图吧，我是不是在参展的当天才能看见实物？神盾是最后一天才会到场吧？】  
　　过了好长一段时间，这个聊天窗口都没有新的动静。  
　　巴基叹了口气，“看来是又被抓去忙了吧。Ragnarok的正式展还有三天就开始了。巴恩斯，你可以的，别这么脆弱。”  
　　  
　　提起精神做完了手头的设计作业，巴基在座位上伸了个懒腰，给洛基发了条短讯询问了下进度。对方冷冰冰地回了个“Done”。巴基吹了个口哨，火速收拾好了自己的背包，又跑去了那间画室。  
　　太阳只剩一线悬在天幕边，画室的落地窗将仅剩不多的阳光铺了满地。洛基从高架上下来，没什么耐心地扯下了自己的围裙，嫌恶地擦了擦指间残留的颜料。  
　　他后退了两米，靠在宽敞画室的墙面上，认真地眯起眼端详着自己的作品。  
　　作画需要沉心静气，欣赏同样如此。洛基闭上眼，试图把自己从创作者的角度抽离出来，完全从观赏者的角度来看待这幅画。他深吸几口气，平复着自己的心情。刚准备睁眼的时候，巴基大呼小叫地推开了门。  
　　“终于完成了吗……我的天！”  
　　洛基酝酿的情绪被人生生打断，烦躁地捋了捋头发，“你过来的时间倒是掐得真好。”  
　　“天啊洛基……这实在是、太惊人了……”巴基看上去有些词不达意的窘迫，摸着自己的鼻子，“我是说……我完全不知道怎么形容比较好，这幅画真的太令人惊艳了。”  
　　洛基拍拍他的肩膀，“你冷静点，认真地体会一下，告诉我你看着这幅画有什么感觉。”  
　　巴基的喉头滚了滚，谨慎地挑选着词语。  
　　“寒冷……又神圣。”  
　　洛基看上去像是松了一口气——皱着的眉心放平了，眼底浮上些笑意。他活动了几下胳膊，随意地点了点头，“其实这幅画里隐藏了一位神祇。Ullr，乌勒尔。是北欧神话里的雪神及狩猎之神。”  
　　几乎和整面墙一样大小的画布之上，大面积被银色与白色所占据。不同姿态的雪打破了时间的限制，被洛基用颜料捕捉到了原本平凡的画面之上。除此之外，只有左下角有一把锈迹斑斑的弓，和带着血迹、被雪埋了大半的旧箭矢。  
　　“乌勒尔……我没有听过这位神的名字。他在北欧神话里似乎并不出名？”  
　　洛基摇摇头，“乌勒尔的名字之中有‘光荣’的意思，原本是日耳曼语圈之中一位重要的神明。只是随着时间的推移，逐渐被人们遗忘了，成了一位默默无闻的神……”他笑的有点狡黠，“某种意义上来说，是被时间所雪藏。”  
　　巴基的眼神落到箭矢上，转了转眼珠，有些不可思议地问，“等下，北欧神话里的冬神……索尔先生从你这里定制的画，不会是给过几天的Ragnarok准备的吧？”  
　　“是，”洛基磨了磨牙，“为了装饰主会场。顺带一提，那个暴发户就是那个竞拍了Ragnarok的神秘家族代表。”  
　　巴基的表情瞬间变得很精彩。  
　　洛基瞥了他一眼，顿了几秒钟说：“阿波罗最近也刚好很忙是吧？小鹿仔，你别告诉我，你一夜情还睡了个行业内的竞争对手。交代吧，他到底是什么人。”  
　　“你什么时候能别那么该死的敏锐？”巴基头疼地按了按太阳穴，“好吧，这个故事有点长……”  
　　  
　　等他从莫特酒吧一直讲到冰岛之行以后，洛基的表情也跟着精彩起来。  
　　“所以你喝high了在莫特外面撩人，撩到了神盾那个从来不接受采访的神秘首席设计师？小鹿仔，你可真是被上帝吻过的幸运儿。”  
　　巴基不好意思地捏了捏自己的耳垂，“我怎么知道会那么巧？之前社团里讨论到他的时候，姑娘们一个个都笃定地说他肯定是因为太难看才不露面，我哪想得到史蒂夫有那么出色……”  
　　“你语气里的骄傲都快溢出来了，麻烦你收敛一下。”  
　　“嘁，别说我了，那你和索尔先生又是怎么回事？”  
　　洛基的动作顿了顿，“我们的关系不是你想的那种……再等等吧，等Ragnarok正式开始，也许你就知道了。”  
　　巴基看着他脸上的神情，知趣地没有再追问下去。他和洛基认识的时间不短，很少看见这个骄傲的人会流露出疲倦又脆弱的神色。  
　　“早点回宿舍休息吧，”巴基拍了拍他的肩膀，“你透支体力太厉害了，好好补充一下，我还等着你和我一起去Ragnarok参观呢。”  
　　洛基眯了眯眼，“巴恩斯，你有没有发觉，自从跟阿波罗谈了恋爱以后你就多了一种气质？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“母性。”  
　　巴基深吸几口气，努力压抑住了内心里想要把洛基暴打一顿的冲动——他俩曾经闹着玩动过一次手，结果这位恶作剧之神不知道从哪摸出把匕首笔直地顶在了他的侧腰，动作娴熟地仿佛排练过上百次。  
　　  
　　“北欧Ragnarok主题珠宝展顺利开幕，第一天参展的新锐品牌之中，最受瞩目的莫过于最近刚刚转型的海德拉……”  
　　洛基拽着巴基闪过正在门口采访的记者，快速溜进了会场内部。巴基不太自然地扯了扯自己的领口，侧头看着洛基——他今天穿了身高定黑西装，设计感十足的围巾垂在胸口前。睡眠充足的洛基又成了那个高傲的优秀生，在珠宝会场里犹如一件行走的艺术品。  
　　“盯着我看什么？”洛基瞥他一眼，“不去找你们家阿波罗？”  
　　“神盾今天不来参展，史蒂夫的设计肯定压轴才出场，”巴基摩挲着下巴上的小沟，狐疑地看着洛基，“奇怪，你穿起高定西服还真是气势十足，一点都看不出是个勤工俭学忙到凌晨的学生。”  
　　洛基清了清嗓子，“既然你不去找阿波罗，那就好好逛逛展出吧。虽然第一天来参展的都是些新锐小众的品牌，但是能被选中肯定也还是有些实力的，没准能给你点启发。我去看看那副《乌勒尔》，好像是挂在南展厅了。”  
　　“你确定不是想去找奥丁森先生？”  
　　“你不多嘴没人把你当哑巴。”  
　　巴基笑出一口小白牙，在展厅里随意逛了起来。他虽然是设计系的学生，但是之前并没有什么参观著名展出的机会。这种中高端的珠宝展往往只对名流商人、著名设计公司和媒体开放，他作为一个并不富裕的学生，基本上只能在网上看看图片，为零星的几个设计而鼓掌叫好。  
　　身为设计系的学生，巴基的审美非常挑剔。他的作品虽然尚显青涩，但赏鉴的眼光却比评价师还要成熟毒辣，近几年来，能让他青睐的珠宝屈指可数。  
　　会场选址在当地著名的大型展览馆，来参观的人并不少，但整体还是清净的。巴基的眼神掠过一个又一个的打着灯光的玻璃柜，有些遗憾地摇了摇头。  
　　——今天来参展的品牌设计没什么特别亮眼的。至少没有他比较喜欢的。  
　　在北展厅的边缘走了几圈，巴基注意到正中的展示柜前汇集了一小群人，正对眼前的作品进行着讨论，围观的人数缓慢地增加着，媒体人员也把镜头对准了那个小型展台。  
　　巴基挑了挑眉，摊开手里的展馆索引。  
　　“原来是海德拉的展台，看来这次拿出了相当有讨论度的作品。过去看看好了。”  
　　  
　　洛基站在巨幅画像的下方，半仰着头去看自己画出来的弓与箭。展馆里的灯光比画室的要亮上不少，色调也更冷，给整幅画又添了些冷峻的气质。  
　　他在看画，而不远处有个人正在看他。那人的眼光从洛基的额头近乎贪婪地滑到脚踝，悄无声息地往画的方向靠近着。  
　　“你什么时候学会稳重了？”洛基头也没回，“我亲爱的哥哥。”  
　　回应他的是一句叹息，“洛基，家族那边的事情我已经摆平了，你什么时候才肯跟我回去？”  
　　洛基转头看向索尔。男人的变化的确很大，不管是外形还是气质，他已经不是自己记忆里的那个单纯到有点犯蠢的哥哥了。现在的索尔是整个家族的家主，而自己不过是早年间叛出家族的、没有奥丁森血统的小儿子。  
　　如果说曾经横亘在他们之间的只是索尔的不解风情，那现在摆在他们之间的还有身份上的巨大鸿沟。  
　　“我不觉得你能神通广大到让每个人都闭嘴，哥哥，”洛基整了整袖口，“我在这边过的不错，我也知道阿斯加德那边并没有把商业重心转移到画作的意思，我们的合作到此为止，你还是好好做珠宝生意吧。”  
　　短发男人沉默地看着洛基。  
　　“对了，”洛基眯起眼，“给你介绍个有潜力的设计系学生，他现在在神盾实习，你要是能直接把他挖走就更好了。稍等，我给他打个电话。”  
　　“是我之前见过的那个？”  
　　“对，詹姆斯•巴恩斯……奇怪，他怎么关机了？”  
　　  
第十三章  
　　巴基是在看到展出珠宝的那一刻落荒而逃的。  
　　那个受到许多媒体与设计师关注的、属于海德拉的珠宝，是一枚指环。托帕石与水晶打造出的红黑渐变，被放置在缓慢摇摆的电动装置上，变换着角度的同时也展示了完全不同的色彩。  
　　赞誉声与快门音在巴基的耳边响着，而他死死地盯着作品的名字，遍体生寒。  
　　Liar.  
　　有人发觉巴基的神色不太对，于是伸手拍了拍他。巴基像是被刺激到了似的，猛地转头往展厅的门口跑去。  
　　史蒂夫的创意被海德拉窃取，神盾恐怕已经知道了，后天的展出他们还能不能正常参加？公司会不会责怪史蒂夫？他们会因此开除他吗？犯了这么严重的错误，史蒂夫未来在还能不能留在珠宝设计界？  
　　脑海里的疑问像是粗粝麻绳拧成的套索，一圈一圈绕在巴基的脖颈上，缓慢收紧剥夺着氧气。他冲出了会场，站在车来车往的街道旁边。鸣笛声和风声缠绕在一起，在他的耳边凝聚成一句话。  
　　——詹姆斯•巴恩斯，你把史蒂夫的人生搞砸了。  
　　手机铃声就是在这个时候响起来的，像道照亮噩梦的闪电。巴基摸出手机直接按下了关机键，脱力似的蹲了下来，额头顶在膝盖上。他现在脑子一团浆糊，不知道该去哪，也不知道该怎么办。  
　　巴基的眼前忽然飞速闪过一抹橙色。他抬头，看见一只灵活的猫叼着半截鱼飞速蹿过马路，钻进了一处废弃墙角的小洞里。他盯着那个洞看了很久，焦虑地舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　等到双腿都麻木到没有知觉的时候，巴基终于扶着路灯站了起来。他四处望了望，最后沿着马路向东走去。  
　　  
　　在神盾里忙了好几天的史蒂夫终于能坐下来好好喝杯咖啡了。  
　　他和自己的设计团队几乎忙了两个通宵，每个人都是一副脸色惨白，眼球布满红血丝的疲惫模样。不仅是设计团队，连山姆这个助理都忙得直接住在了公司。万幸在大家共同的努力之下，成功赶在deadline之前完成了送去诸神黄昏的作品。  
　　史蒂夫终于拿回了自己的手机，喝了两口黑咖啡，编辑着给巴基发的信息。天才设计师皱着眉在对话框里写写删删，比画设计草稿还要严格要求自己。  
　　一条信息足足磨蹭了十分钟，最后史蒂夫还是删掉了那些显得无比肉麻的话，只问了一句“你在哪，我去找你。”  
　　可两个小时过去了，巴基并没有回复给他任何消息。  
　　——这有点不太对劲。史蒂夫想着。他按亮手机，确认了好多遍收信箱，有些颓废地撑着头，手紧张地敲击着桌面。  
　　“哥们，你看起来一点都不像刚完成艰巨任务的设计师，”山姆递过一个热乎的三明治，表情夸张地看着史蒂夫，“放轻松点，你的设计图已经没问题了，接下来的事情都不用你操心。”  
　　史蒂夫接过三明治，心不在焉地咬了两口，“我不是在为珠宝烦恼。正相反，我对这件作品很有信心，它会引领新一轮时尚风潮的。”  
　　山姆看起来更疑惑了，“那你为什么这幅表情？看上去十足像个把设计图搞砸了的菜鸟。太累了？”  
　　史蒂夫摇头，“不是，我不太放心巴基。”  
　　“你那个棕发小甜心？你不是说最近工作强度太大，没让他继续过来实习么？”  
　　“对，而且他学业那边也比较忙，所以我没让他来，但是……”史蒂夫神经质地把手机按亮又按灭，“不对劲，他两个小时没有回我的消息，这太反常了。”  
　　山姆忍不住翻了一个白眼，“瞧瞧，我们成熟稳重的罗杰斯现在成了什么样？简直像个情窦初开的高中生。你自己都说了小鹿仔最近学业太忙，两个小时而已，勾张手稿都不止这个时间。”  
　　史蒂夫还是皱着眉——比设计珠宝的时候表情还要严肃。他几口把三明治咽了下去，抓起风衣往外走。  
　　“我不放心，我去学院找他。”  
　　然而史蒂夫还没走进电梯，尼克•弗瑞拦住了他。这位铁面领导人用没戴眼罩的那只眼睛看着史蒂夫，显然脸色不太好。  
　　“有点情况，你跟我来办公室。”  
　　史蒂夫的手攥了攥拳，一言不发地跟着弗瑞走了。  
　　  
　　下午三点的莫特酒吧是最清静的时候。一夜狂欢的人们早就各自回家补眠，而新一场的聚会距离开始还早得很。  
　　酒保杰森举着玻璃杯慢慢地擦着，无聊地瞥着电视节目。  
　　门铃响了起来，随之而来的还有略显沉重的皮鞋声。一个人影坐在了他面前，朝他挥了挥手。  
　　“嘿杰森，是我。”  
　　杰森有些诧异地看着这位访客，“我的天，詹姆斯？”  
　　对面的人冲他扯出一个难看的笑容。他的皮肤本来就白，此刻更是苍白得像张纸。原先总是用发胶整理好的棕色头发被风刮得乱七八糟，身上的西装倒还整齐，可完全掩盖不住他的狼狈。  
　　“嗯，是我。”  
　　“你有多久没过来了？”杰森熟练地给他调了一杯旧口味的鸡尾酒，“怎么这个时间过来？波诺娃她们今天晚上好像也没定位子。你怎么把自己搞成了这幅鬼样子？”  
　　巴基努力想扯出个微笑，可嘴角木得发疼。他端起酒杯把液体喝了个干净，底层的龙舌兰辣得他喉咙发疼。  
　　“遇到点事。很麻烦。”  
　　“感情债？同时约会两个妞被发现了？”  
　　巴基摇头，“不是，不是，跟感情没什么关系……呃，也不是完全没有关系。我犯了个错，很严重，严重到可能毁了另一个人的生活……我不知道怎么该办，完全没主意。我的脑子乱透了，杰森你能明白吗？”  
　　杰森皱着眉毛想了想，从兜里的名片夹里抽出一张递给他。  
　　“听着哥们，我没法感同身受，但我没见你这么狼狈过。我想也许你需要个能容身的地方过几天——不管是理清思路还是躲躲人什么的，你可以去这里。”  
　　巴基看着名片上的地址，距离莫特酒吧大概一个街区，距离学院大约有两个——该死的，他也不能回学院，当然不行。  
　　“这是哪？”  
　　杰森压低了声音，神神秘秘地说，“是个小旅馆。你懂的，价格便宜，环境还不错，不需要身份登记，所以没人能查到你的踪迹。”  
　　巴基舔了舔唇，手里轻飘飘的纸片现在像是能让梦想成真的愿望卡牌。  
　　杰森拿过手边的酒瓶，又给他倒满了一杯。透明的龙舌兰像杯无害的纯净水，巴基咬着嘴唇端过来再次一饮而尽。烈酒烧得他眼眶通红，水雾坠着纤薄的眼皮发沉。  
　　“今天的酒我请你，”杰森拍拍他的肩膀，“别太担心了。你是个好人，小姑娘小伙子都喜欢你。我想没什么困难是你过不去的，上帝保佑好人。”  
　　“谢了杰森。”巴基捏着手里的名片，转身离开了莫特酒吧。  
　　  
　　洛基在会展绕了十几圈，给巴基打了几十个电话，脸色发青，显然非常着急。  
　　索尔还像小时候那样顺着他的后背，被他不耐烦地一手挥开。  
　　“怎么回事，他能跑到哪里去？又不接电话，难道被绑架了？”  
　　“不会的，可能就是有事离开了，手机又没电了而已，”索尔耸了耸肩，“他也是个成年人了，和你一样大，你别太担心。况且今天的安保力量可是平时的两倍，怎么可能有人光天化日从这里绑人。”  
　　洛基接过索尔倒的水喝了两口，眉头仍然紧紧皱着，薄唇抿成一条直线。  
　　索尔还想说些什么，手机却忽然响了起来。  
　　“弗瑞先生，有什么事？”  
　　洛基眯了眯眼，尼克•弗瑞不是阿波罗他们公司的老大么？神盾的珠宝展出被安排了在了整个Ragnarok的最后一天，现在打电话过来，难道是有什么变动？  
　　“……不、不是指环，是项链……今天？有，海德拉参展的是指环……什么？竟然有这种事？我马上通知展台撤下来。”  
　　洛基见他放下电话，挑眉问，“神盾的人，你认不认识一个叫史蒂夫的，史蒂夫•罗杰斯。”  
　　“不算认识，不过这次他们送展的设计是他的，而且今年还确定本人会到场，是个劲爆的宣传点，”索尔皱着眉，蓝眼珠里闪过几分阴影，“不过刚才弗瑞在电话里说，海德拉这次送展的指环和史蒂夫的一个创意有极高的相似度，我先去通知下展台把它撤掉，晚点过来找你。”  
　　他转身欲走，脚步却又停在原地，带着点希冀地问，“你不会又一声不吭地玩失踪吧？”  
　　“我现在没那个心思跟你闹，”洛基按了按眉心，“你赶快去处理完，然后我想调监控再找找詹姆斯。”  
　　“好，你等我回来。”  
　　洛基站在画下叹了口气，他盯着白茫茫的画面，脑子里仍然在思考不见踪迹的巴基。  
　　——他能跑去哪？为什么要跑？还瞒着自己一声不吭。  
　　“请问——你是这幅画的作者吗？”  
　　一个陌生的声音从身后响起，洛基转身，看见一个留着小胡子的男人，深蓝西装外披了一件暗红色的大衣，神情有些高傲。  
　　“斯特兰奇，”男人冲他伸出手，“来自奇异画廊，我想跟你谈谈这幅画。”  
　　  
第十四章  
　　房间里的灯早就关上了，月光从旧窗帘的间隙打进来。巴基躺在简陋的床上，攥着发潮的被子，盯着有些裂纹的天花板发呆——已经是凌晨四点钟了，他失眠得厉害。  
　　无证经营的小旅馆有着糟糕至极的隔音，隔壁的野鸳鸯不断制造着激烈的声响，女孩的浪叫和男人的低喘清楚地在他耳边响着，巴基也只是把枕头折了起来盖住自己的耳朵，把脸埋进了还算柔软的床铺里。  
　　他想象着那是史蒂夫的怀抱，可这想象一点儿都没让他觉得好过。  
　　沉重又无尽的悔恨感包裹着这个单薄的男孩，巴基当然知道逃避是最糟糕的应对方法，可他太过茫然无助了，所以下意识选择了逃跑。  
　　从Ragnarok跑出来到现在已经十几个小时了，他什么都没吃，只是不断地喝着水。那些冰冷的液体顺着喉管流到胃里，和杰森请他的龙舌兰混在一起，让空空荡荡的胃有种烧灼的痛感。  
　　巴基在惩罚自己。除了惩罚自己，他想不到还能补救的方法。他甚至希望胃里的烧灼感能变成真正的火，把他烧成一把灰烬，随着风飘散在纽约的空气里。  
　　他想起了史蒂夫。大脑正不听使唤地放映着从莫特初遇到冰岛度假的每一幕。  
　　史蒂夫的金发、微笑时眉间总不舒展的沟壑、挺直的鼻梁与世界上最适合接吻的唇、蕴含着力量的胸肌与腹肌、能画出顶级珠宝的手……  
　　他正站在冰岛的极光下，张开双臂冲自己微笑着。  
　　分不清现实与虚幻的巴基当然冲他跑了过去——毫无疑问、不带一丝迟疑的朝史蒂夫飞奔而去。  
　　可就在巴基即将触碰到他衣角的那一刻，“史蒂夫”忽然碎成了一地的细沙。  
　　尖叫着醒来的巴基几乎控制不住地痉挛了起来。  
　　  
　　他在这个小旅店里躲了两天。  
　　昼夜从他的身边流淌过，巴基没有任何与时间有关的概念。他把手机远远地扔在了勉强被称之为客厅的位置，这两天里他曾想过开机，也曾想过主动去找史蒂夫坦白。  
　　但他不知道怎么去说。  
　　“嘿亲爱的，我不小心犯了个错，让海德拉的人看到了神盾要送去Ragnarok的珠宝设计——对，就是你设计的那个渐变指环。”  
　　他能吗？他根本做不到云淡风轻地提起这些。  
　　巴基当然清楚史蒂夫有多么热爱这个职业，那个人在提到珠宝设计的时候，漂亮的蓝眼珠就好像变成了最稀有珍贵的蓝宝石，盈盈地闪着光。  
　　而他——詹姆斯•巴恩斯——亲手熄灭了那双眼里的光芒。  
　　  
　　巴基站在窗前，鼓起勇气拉开了窗帘。黄昏的天光让整个纽约笼罩在一种暖烘烘的红色里，他眯着眼盯着那轮太阳，直到它不甘心地沉到海平面之下，夜色的黑暗再次统治了大地。  
　　他颓然跪坐了下来。  
　　诸神黄昏展的第三天已经过去了，一切都结束了。  
　　“呃，杰克先生？”敲门声伴随着中年店长的声音在房门外响起，“如果你今晚还要住这儿的话，请补交一下新的房费。”  
　　巴基扶着床脚费力地站了起来，晕眩感让他眼前一黑。  
　　“稍等，马上就来。”  
　　他从桌子一角拿起了自己的钱夹——那里面的现金不多了，这意味着他的躲藏生涯快要被迫告终。巴基痛苦地揉了揉眼睛，握住门把手将门打开了一条半人宽的缝隙。  
　　高大的人影让巴基下意识感觉不妙，他正想反手锁上门的时候，门外的人动作迅疾地把冰凉的手铐拴在了他的手腕之间。  
　　“咔哒”一声，巴基惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，本能的恐惧令他微微发起了抖，  
　　——糟糕，神盾查到真相了，他们报警来抓我了。  
　　可当巴基抬头直视“警官”的时候，他却见到了那张日思夜想的脸。  
　　史蒂夫单手撑在门板上，饱满的唇抿成了一条直线，毫不掩饰的怒气让巴基下意识瑟缩了一下。他低头看了眼手机，又抬头盯着落魄的巴基——脸色苍白、湖绿瞳孔旁布满了血丝、唇瓣几乎毫无血色的呆愣愣的巴基。  
　　“詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯——”史蒂夫沉下声音，第一次喊了他的全名，“你足足消失了七十个小时。”  
　　  
　　十分钟后，巴基被拷在床头，任由身下一波又一波的快感不断涌上来，让他爽到嘴唇半张、两眼失神。  
　　史蒂夫解下了自己的领带，绕过手铐系在了床头上。巴基挣脱不开，也没想着要去挣脱。所有的惩罚都是他应得的，他甚至觉得就算史蒂夫直接把他杀了也没什么。可金发的恋人只是默不作声地扒光了他的衣衫，像往常的性爱一样耐心地给他做起了润滑。  
　　“啊……史蒂夫……”巴基哽咽着开口，哭腔让他的道歉听起来有些滑稽，“呃、对不起……我的错，是我不小心让朗姆洛看到了你的设计图……对不起……”  
　　史蒂夫压在他的身上，把头埋在他的颈边蹭了蹭，长长地叹了口气。  
　　“巴基，你为什么不肯直接告诉我呢？”  
　　在史蒂夫的叙述下，巴基才明白自己搞了一个多大的乌龙。  
　　事实上，史蒂夫当初发给他看的渐变指环根本不是神盾要去送展的作品。那只是他临时起意设计的一个小玩意，也并没有打算当成正式的珠宝设计投入量产。这个指环偶然被尼克•弗瑞看到，给出了不错的评价，史蒂夫也没有把它放在心上。  
　　那段时间，整个设计师团队的工作重点都是送展的作品——名为“喀俄涅”的一条可拆卸钻石项链。基本状态下是一条璀璨夺目的项链，而经过拆分后，可以形成项链、手链和戒指的珠宝三件套。  
　　这个设计大胆而前卫，因此也很费神，所以史蒂夫后来都抽不开身来找巴基聊天。  
　　也正是因为这个，尼克•弗瑞在看到海德拉作品之后，才会紧急和史蒂夫谈话并联系索尔解决了这件事情。  
　　这件事说大不大说小不小，两天以后，史蒂夫才完全脱开身来。他隐约猜到了巴基的失踪跟这事有关，可跑遍了学院和酒吧，没有打听到一点儿和巴基相关的信息。  
　　就在这个时候，索尔带着一个黑发男人找到了他。  
　　“Ragnarok结束的当天，索尔和洛基——我才知道那个年少成名的画家居然是你的室友——他们找到了我。洛基的神色也很焦急，他说他早就该去找你，但奇异画廊突然提出要与他合作，所以又往后拖了两天。”  
　　“他带着我和索尔去了莫特，酒保见过他，因为你宿醉的时候他来接过你几次。不得不说，那个杰森真的够义气，他问了洛基一大堆跟你相关的问题，急的我跟索尔都快动拳头了，他才终于告诉了我你可能躲在这儿。”  
　　史蒂夫的手指还在他的后穴里勾弄着，巴基咬着嘴唇缓慢地眨眼，费力地消化着史蒂夫的话。  
　　“所以……我没犯错？我没有毁掉你和神盾？”  
　　回应他的是史蒂夫的一个深吻。他的舌头蛮横地在巴基的口腔里搅动着，舔舐过每一处敏感的软肉，好几分钟后才依依不舍地放开。  
　　“不，你当然犯了错，”史蒂夫轻咬着他的颊肉，声音有点含混，“你让我担惊受怕了七十个小时，巴基。你明明答应过我，不管发生什么事都不离开我的。”  
　　“所以，坏小鹿必须受到惩罚。”  
　　巴基不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，他眼看着史蒂夫掏出了一个黑色的小跳蛋，按下按钮以后发出令人牙酸的嗡嗡声。  
　　“别……史蒂夫我错了……”  
　　被哀求着的人显然没有心软，埋在后穴深处的三根手指缓慢地抽开来，沾着润滑剂的跳蛋被顺畅地推入了体内，毫不留情的史蒂夫直接把跳蛋按在了巴基的敏感点上。  
　　巴基的身体迅速地扭动了起来，被拷在床头的手腕挣动着，把床头的铁杆打得噼啪作响。  
　　“乖，别叫出声，这儿的隔音很差，”史蒂夫吻了吻那双颤抖着的唇，“我去冲个澡，等我回来。”  
　　  
　　他的动作很快，不过十多分钟的时间就从淋浴间赤裸地走了出来——他当然还是不舍得让巴基太痛苦，这几分钟的惩罚已经足够了。  
　　可当他看见床上两眼失神，全身泛着红的巴基，又觉得这样被快感所困的他简直就是欲望之神的凡间化身。  
　　过载的快感让巴基的感知变得麻木，他不再继续挣动了，只是无神地躺在床上。小巴基可怜地挺立着，腹肌上沾着白色的液体，显然是已经射过一次了。这让史蒂夫的脸色又沉了几分——他一想到巴基被塑料制品干到了高潮，就忍不住吃醋生气——当然，阴茎也忍不住涨硬发疼。  
　　于是他“仁慈”地把跳蛋取了出来，翕动着的穴口似乎还有点不舍。史蒂夫带着怒气去撕咬巴基挺立着的乳头，惹得他沙哑地呻吟了几声。  
　　“呃……史蒂夫……”  
　　巴基被过分强烈的快感折磨得脑子发懵，酥麻感从后脑的位置扩散到全身。他有点分不清现实与虚幻，也分不清疼痛与快感。  
　　“我在这儿，你现在真乖，巴基。”  
　　史蒂夫用舌头在他的胸膛上舔舐出一道道水痕，唇舌所到之处都燃起欲望的火苗，烤得巴基口干舌燥。刚刚被玩具逼到高潮的后穴下意识缩着，润滑剂与肠液混在一起流淌下来，打湿了一小片被子。空虚感折磨得他神志不清，巴基扭动着身子，用柔嫩的大腿内侧磨蹭着史蒂夫的窄腰。  
　　“我错了史蒂夫……你进来好不好……”  
　　史蒂夫低头去舔另一侧的乳头，敏感的两点挺立在空气里，被身上的男人恶劣地叼起咬弄着，连同整个乳晕都被唾液沾满。他的另一只手轻柔地在巴基的耳垂上揉捏着，又从耳垂滑动到脖颈，痒得巴基摇着头去躲。  
　　“我、我真的错了……”巴基的声音里带着哭腔。史蒂夫熟知他身上的每个敏感点，自己没有丝毫招架的能力，只能像条砧板上等待烹饪的鱼。  
　　史蒂夫把硬挺的老二抵在巴基的臀缝里磨蹭着，浅浅地戳刺着饥渴蠕动着的穴口。  
　　“嗯？你错哪了？”  
　　巴基艰难地凑上去，带着讨好去吮吻着男人的下唇，“我犯错应该第一时间告诉你……不、不该悄无声息地跑掉、啊……也不该关机让你着急……我真的知错了，你把手铐解开好不好……”  
　　史蒂夫笑了笑——笑容里罕见地带着点阴险，看得巴基心惊肉跳。下一秒，他被男人单手握着腰翻了过来，折成了跪趴的姿势，臀部高高翘起，大腿颤抖着支撑着身体的重量。  
　　“不好，”他听见男人的声音从身后传来，“手铐也是惩罚的一部分，你今天必须要被拷着挨操。”  
　　巴基在心里哀嚎一声。他的这次逃跑仿佛激发了史蒂夫心里的阴暗面，男人恶劣的程度再次刷新了他的认知。  
　　史蒂夫没有着急动作，只是静静地看着眼前待宰羔羊一般的巴基。男孩的手被拷在床头，流畅的线条从手臂延伸到优雅的背，收束到勾人的窄腰上，再往下是又圆又白的柔软臀部，随便揉捏几下都会留下红红的指印。  
　　他越想越觉得生气，扬起手在巴基的屁股上打了几巴掌。  
　　巴基不自觉地扭动躲闪着，“疼，疼史蒂夫！你轻点……”  
　　回应他的是一记毫不留情的深顶，几乎让他灵魂出窍。  
　　前期的润滑让史蒂夫顺畅地一插到底，小半个月禁欲的生活让他的动作急躁又粗鲁，他死死地握着巴基的腰，在柔软又多汁的甬道里疯狂地戳刺着，身下的人忍不住浪叫起来，被他恶狠狠地用手捂住，只能模糊地溢出几声呻吟。  
　　史蒂夫重重地吞咽了两下，他有点难以抑制内心的野兽了。  
　　  
　　巴基的后穴比以往每次吞得都更深，好像有意识揣着歉意给他赔罪似的。他侧着头趴在枕头上，眯着那双总能让史蒂夫晃神的眼，像只猫一样舔弄着他的掌心。  
　　两人相接的部分被快速的插弄捣得泛起了白沫，巴基全身心地被爱人征服着，丢盔卸甲地塌下腰，将自己打开到最大，让身后的男人能更好地享用他的身体。  
　　他迷蒙地感到史蒂夫弯下了身体，用火热的胸膛贴着他有些冰凉的背，又快又重地抵着他的敏感点操，十足像个暴君；可他在自己耳边说着的话，却又像个害怕被人抛弃的孩子：  
　　“你知道吗巴基，这三天里我只睡了两个小时。”  
　　“就这两个小时……我做了一个梦。”  
　　“我梦见我最终没有找到你。你像一阵飓风，从我的世界席卷而过，留下满地狼藉之后消失得无影无踪。我不知道你躲去了哪儿，像个疯子一样喝光了莫特所有的酒，可我没等到你回来。”  
　　“然后我就醒了。从那之后我再也不敢闭眼。”  
　　史蒂夫的声音里是从来没有过的恐惧，他喃喃地念着，像是失去了灵魂。巴基的心脏像是被淋上了柠檬汁，眼睛也酸得厉害，眼泪顺着脸颊坠到枕头里，浑身轻抖着。  
　　快感与愧疚让他的大脑几乎过载，巴基带着哭腔喊他：“史蒂夫……你解开手铐，让我抱抱你好不好？”  
　　这次他如愿了，他被温柔地翻了过来，被史蒂夫有力的臂膀紧紧地拥住。金发男人埋头在他的颈窝，那点热意几乎把巴基的灵魂烫伤了。  
　　“你走了七十个小时，”史蒂夫低声说，“可我觉得像失去了你七十年。”  
　　“不会了，”巴基轻轻拍着史蒂夫的背，像在哄一个哭泣的孩子，“我永远都陪在你身边好不好？陪你到世界尽头，超越了时间与空间的尽头。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫那天足足把巴基折腾了半夜。  
　　到最后一次的时候，巴基几乎失去意识了，史蒂夫才低吼着又射了一次。他从绵长的高潮里缓过神，低头看半阖着眼、不自觉颤抖着的巴基，终于醒悟过来自己失控得厉害。  
　　他第一次这样粗暴地操了巴基，对所有的求饶声听而不闻，放肆地在他身上索取着，把无法宣之于口的疯狂和恐惧全都发泄在了巴基的身上。  
　　他的恋人如今浑身赤裸着，胸膛上遍布吻痕与咬痕，两个乳头红肿破皮，腰际到臀部上都是泛红的指印，原本紧闭的穴口被操成得合不拢，小股的精液顺着大腿根流下来。  
　　“天呐，巴基，巴基。”史蒂夫连忙把他环抱起来，紧张兮兮地去擦巴基脸上的汗水与泪水，吻着他的额头，“巴基，你还好吗？天啊，我真是个该死的混蛋，拜托你醒醒好不好？”  
　　巴基艰难地掀开眼皮，看向灯光下模糊一团的金色。  
　　“我没事，史蒂夫……”他费力地抬手拍了拍史蒂夫的手背，这样一个简单的动作几乎消耗了他的全部力气，“我只是很累，很困，睡一会儿就好了……”  
　　几乎是说完的一瞬间，巴基就陷入了梦乡。他的四肢和后穴隐隐作痛，但填满整个梦境的都是温柔又不刺目的光。  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基熟睡的脸，珍重而虔诚地在他的唇瓣上印上了一个吻。  
　　  
　　一年后。  
　　巴基•巴恩斯从艺术学院设计中心顺利毕业，成为了神盾设计公司里的一名菜鸟设计师。  
　　对此山姆•威尔逊表示“谢天谢地，我终于不用担心自己被史蒂夫开除了”，然而未来毕竟是无法预知的，可怜的山姆助理在无数次不慎撞见总监“手把手”教学新人以后，认真思考起了离开公司转行做墨镜生意。  
　　  
　　又是一年米兰的珠宝展，这一次依旧是由自北欧的神秘家族——奥丁森一家出资赞助。得益于索尔先生正在疯狂追求自己的舍友，巴基以出卖洛基为代价提前获知了本次展出的主题。  
　　“史蒂夫——”打开家门的巴基像颗炮弹似的往沙发上冲了过来，被架着眼镜看电视的恋人抱了个满怀。  
　　“怎么这么兴奋？”  
　　“我给你打听到了今年的主题！”  
　　巴基的眼睛亮闪闪的，满脸写着“求表扬”。史蒂夫抬手揉了揉他的头发——原本利落的短发留长了点，多了几分艺术家的气质，手感也上升了一个档次。  
　　“嗯？是什么？”  
　　巴基凑到他耳边，“是‘万物之春’。唔，说起来也算是延续了去年的‘冰雪女王’，冬天过了刚好是春天。”  
　　史蒂夫带着笑侧头看他，巴基湖绿色的眼睛又弯出了熟悉的弧度，像朵被冬青簇拥着的名贵绿玫瑰。他忍不住去啄吻他的眉尾与眼角，惹得巴基一阵阵发痒。  
　　“喂，你现在的大脑不是应该在构思珠宝吗？”巴基用手推了推史蒂夫的胸膛，而设计师的手早就摸进了他棉质的白T，攀上了胸膛上敏感的红点。  
　　“事实上，我有一个藏了很久的作品刚好很符合这个主题，”史蒂夫摘下眼镜扔到一边，把试图抵抗的人牢牢地钳制在柔软的沙发里，“所以现在我要干点别的，比如给我的小情报员一点奖赏……”  
　　“不！我并不想要！啊啊……”  
　　  
　　三个月后的米兰珠宝展，出自神盾设计公司的一枚戒指成为了全场瞩目的焦点。  
　　它的设计并不复杂，简约的铂金水波纹戒环上镶嵌着一颗绿宝石——一颗世界范围内绝无仅有的顶级绿宝石。  
　　没人知道那位神秘的设计师是如何搞到这样一颗稀有的钻石的。  
　　这枚指环被命名为MELTING WINTER（凛冬消融），展出当日就有富豪开出百万天价想要买下这枚戒指，但被神盾方面拒绝了。  
　　这件新闻当时曾经占据了《纽约时报》的一个小角，然而很快就被人遗忘了——毕竟纽约从来不是个缺乏新闻的地方。  
　　  
　　MELTING WINTER再次出现在人们视野里，已经是三年之后的事情了。  
　　那一年的Couture Design Awards设计大奖赛上，一位名不见经传的设计师一举夺得了最佳新人奖，连带着他自己的STUCKY工作室也跟着闻名于珠宝界。  
　　那位年轻有为的设计师叫做詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，不满三十岁的他看上去仍然少年气满满，上台发表获奖感言的时候却带着一种无人匹敌的锐气。  
　　“我能拿这下这个奖，得益于多年前一个黑漆漆的深夜，”巴基弯着眼看向台下，“那天莫特酒吧的生意太火爆，我和伙伴们不得不提早散场。在酒吧的门外，我遇见了一个人，一个在此后的岁月里，纵情让我燃烧起创作之火的人。他自己也是一位非常棒的设计师，却愿意为了我离开老东家，从零开始创立属于我们的工作室。”  
　　“他是我的此生挚爱，也是我的撩火之人——我想，我也是他的，对不对？”  
　　湖绿的眼对上了一双带着笑意的蓝，年轻大胆的设计师冲台下抛出了一个飞吻，眼尖的媒体们则把镜头对准了他的无名指——  
　　曾经轰动一时的MELTING WINTER正幽幽地反射着聚光灯的光芒。

-正文完结-


	2. 番外1

　　史蒂夫•罗杰斯向来说话算话，所以前一天刚刚秘密举办了婚礼、第二天就又坐上了冰岛航班的巴基一点儿都不感到奇怪。  
　　——他甚至连包厢号都订的一模一样！  
　　巴基放下行李，哭笑不得地望向翻看杂志的史蒂夫，金发男人面无表情的时候总是显得极有魅力，可除了巴基没人知道，那副成熟性感的身躯里面装了一个幼稚如同十六岁男孩的灵魂。  
　　他抄起一个柔软的枕头砸向史蒂夫，后者单手接住顺势搂在怀里，“怎么了罗杰斯夫人？”  
　　——哦，又来了。史蒂夫坚持在只有他们两个人的时候喊这个称呼，好像看着自己窘迫是种了不起的高级情趣一样。  
　　巴基清了清嗓子，“故地重返，这次有什么安排？”  
　　史蒂夫眯着眼，把下巴埋进柔软的枕头，笑得像只餍足的大猫，“蜜月嘛，先把觉睡够了再说。”  
　　第二个枕头迅速地冲着脸飞了过来，被史蒂夫大笑着接住，“我也没说错啊，当然要好好休息才能玩得开心，这次我们拥有大把的时间，山姆要是再打电话来我就解雇他。”  
　　巴基挪到他身边，把半边身子的重量都倚在男人的肩膀上，抢过一个柔软的枕头沉默地揉了起来。  
　　“怎么了巴基？”史蒂夫环过他的肩膀，“不舒服？”  
　　“没，”巴基摇摇头，吸了一口气，“我觉得……我有些调整不过来。”  
　　“时差？”  
　　“不不，当然不是，”巴基低着头，声音有些含混，“是身份。”  
　　  
　　昨天的那场婚礼对巴基而言仍然像个梦。  
　　高大的金发男人、他心目中的天神，单膝跪地冲他打开了朴素的戒指盒，放置在正中的却是在会展上大放异彩的MELTING SNOW——那枚被所有珠宝设计师、评论家、以及名媛富商所追捧的指环。  
　　说实话，自己当时的后退不是没站稳，是真实地受到了惊吓。  
　　但显然史蒂夫又会错了意，他的眉心很快就皱了起来，仿佛瞬间乌云遮蔽了太阳。  
　　巴基环顾了一圈脸色各异的同事们，局促不安地摩挲着自己的指节，“史蒂夫……不不、我当然愿意，只是这枚戒指太贵重了，它戴在我的手上并不合适……”  
　　史蒂夫叹了口气，把戒指从盒子里拿了出来，单手拉过巴基的手将MELTING SNOW坚定地套在了他的无名指上。  
　　巴基的耳尖泛着红，在众人的欢呼声之中被史蒂夫紧紧拥入怀里。  
　　“哪有什么合适不合适呢，巴基，”他听见史蒂夫在耳边说，“再罕见的宝石本质上也不过是石头，一颗漂亮的无机物罢了。可你不一样，你是这个世界送给我的无价之宝。”  
　　  
　　巴基靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，转动着指根上的戒指。即使套间里的灯光并不明亮，指环上镶嵌着的绿宝石仍然闪烁着迷人的光。  
　　“像是个梦，”他小声地说，“你知道，我们现在是合法的婚姻关系，可我反而不知道该怎么和你相处。我想，总得和之前有所区分吧……”  
　　史蒂夫合上杂志扔到一旁，箍着巴基的腰躺到床上。那双湖绿色的湿润眼睛直视着他，让史蒂夫错觉自己在拥抱一个丛林里的精灵。  
　　他伸手揉了揉巴基的头发，“你的小脑袋里怎么总是在转着这些奇怪的想法？生活又不是过给别人看的，只要你开心，怎么样都好。”  
　　于是那双比钻石更动人的眼弯了弯，轻轻凑上去吻了他的唇角。  
　　  
　　六个小时的航行很快在睡眠中告终，史蒂夫轻车熟路地在机场取了提前租好的车，带着巴基回到了曾经住过的宾馆。前台的小姐姐显然对他们还有印象，在看见戒指的时候用英语认真地祝福了他们。  
　　巴基捏了捏泛红的耳垂，被史蒂夫领着走进电梯里。  
　　“这次还是南极洲风格？”  
　　“不是，”史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“我在预定的时候特意提到了这次是来度蜜月的，店员非常热情地给我推荐了一个亚洲风格下的新房间，说是非常具有异域风情的新婚主题房。”  
　　巴基耸了耸肩，“好吧，我非常期待。”  
　　  
　　直到两个人刷开房门以后，铺天盖地的金色与红色确实把让两人“眼前一亮”，巴基忍不住捂着肚子笑了起来，“说真的史蒂夫，我觉得自己误入了什么奇怪派对的现场。”  
　　史蒂夫揉了揉太阳穴，“至少……红色比白色看起来要热闹点。”  
　　两个人看着彼此傻笑了一会儿，开始慢腾腾地收拾起行李。他们这次打算在冰岛逗留三周的时间，行李比上次要多得多。  
　　巴基看上去心情不错，至少比刚开始流露出的那种无措要自在多了，他哼着歌安置着行李箱里的各种小玩意，又打开衣柜的门计算着如何放置两人的衣物。  
　　史蒂夫在背后抱臂看着他，“你现在真像个勤劳的小妻子，巴基。”  
　　蹲在行李箱前的人露出一截漂亮的腰线，头也没抬地往后丢了件羊毛衫。  
　　“过来帮忙。”  
　　“当然。”史蒂夫拎着衣服走过来，心里计算着晚上要怎么讨回利息。  
　　  
　　两人收拾了好半天才勉强把两个大旅行箱腾空。巴基擦了擦额头，疑惑地按开手机看了眼时间，又望了望窗外，“奇怪，怎么天还是这么亮？”  
　　“因为现在是夏天了。虽然气温还是很低，但是冰岛已经进入极昼期了。”史蒂夫走到巴基旁边，陪他看被日光染成金色的天幕，“所以我对你的爱就像此刻不落的太阳。”  
　　巴基低着头笑，“不是吧，又来？”  
　　史蒂夫推了巴基一把，后者的背撞在玻璃上，强势的侵略者欺身而上，把他压在落地窗上交换了一个绵长又缠绵的吻。  
　　好几分钟后，史蒂夫才恋恋不舍撤出了舌头，意犹未尽地轻咬了一口对方饱满的下唇。  
　　巴基靠在玻璃上用手背擦了擦唇角，唇角与眼角都写着笑意。  
　　“你现在脸红得像个苹果。”史蒂夫伸手捏他柔软的颊肉，用自己的额头顶着他的，交换着彼此温热的呼吸。  
　　“那一定是这屋子里的红色太多了，”巴基眼都不眨地转移话题，“我饿了，去前台订个餐？”  
　　史蒂夫又凑上去吻了下他的眉心，“不，咱们出去吃，我查到了家有意思的餐馆。”  
　　  
　　雷克雅未克大教堂。  
　　巴基几乎在下车的瞬间就被这栋地标性建筑迷住了。管风琴式新颖结构让这栋建筑充满了未来感，和固有印象中的教堂相去甚远。白色的飞鸟振翅盘旋在教堂的尖顶之上，不灭的日光在建筑的外层上分割出对立的光亮与阴影。  
　　“哇哦，”巴基吹了声口哨，“艺术品。”  
　　“几乎耗费了半个世纪的一座艺术品，”史蒂夫摸出钱夹，拉着巴基的手腕往教堂走着。  
　　巴基忽然紧张了起来，“喂，你不会要拉着我再去教堂办次婚礼吧？你之前说把各种类的婚礼都办一次的蠢话是认真的？”  
　　史蒂夫的脚步停住了，“也许是个不错的主意？如果巴基愿意的话，我马上就去联系。”  
　　“不，并不用！”巴基的耳朵又泛起红了，“那我们来教堂做什么？我对宗教又没什么兴趣，而你是个无神论者。”  
　　史蒂夫笑了笑，“你不是饿了么？我说的地方就在附近。那是家很传统的冰岛小吃餐馆，有非常地道的当地菜色，所以很想带你去尝尝。”  
　　  
　　几分钟的路程过后，巴基带着复杂的表情仰头打量着这间小洋房。米白与鹅黄配色显得格外清新，一层是一家小型手工饰品商店，而二层……  
　　“实话说，冲着这个店名，我对这一餐有种不祥的预感。”  
　　巴基盯着招牌上的“Cafe Loki”，啧了两声。  
　　“我保证，这家店真的和你那个刻薄的画家舍友没有一点关系，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，嘴角挂着神秘的笑，“这一餐的菜式我已经提前订好了，快进去吧。”  
　　Cafe Loki的内部装修以纯木质为主，走进店里能闻见一种令人愉悦放松的清香。下午三四点钟的店里，非正式用餐的时间里只有他们一桌顾客。年逾中年的店主穿着黑色围裙出来和史蒂夫握了握手，这巴基暗自在心里松了一口气——临起飞前洛基的奇怪眼神让他无比心虚，谢天谢地，不是那个神通广大的麻烦精。  
　　——不过店主的发际线倒是跟他挺像的。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫和店主用简单的几个冰岛语交流了一下，店主朝他比划了几句，转身进了厨房。  
　　“你什么时候还自学了冰岛语？”  
　　“封闭搞设计那几天，”史蒂夫拿过巴基面前的玻璃杯，给他倒了杯柠檬水，“那段时间压力很大，心情也跟着受影响，所以就学了一点简单的冰岛语。”  
　　巴基看上去很疑惑，“你居然会用学习来调节情绪？天，这大概就是精英和普通人的区别吧。”  
　　史蒂夫挑眉，“不完全是。我学冰岛语主要是为了咱们的蜜月，所以——我是靠想你来调节情绪的。”  
　　“噢，你可真是个小甜心，”巴基撑着头看他，故意调笑着说，“如果这里是昏暗的莫特吧台，我一定会热烈地去亲吻你。”  
　　史蒂夫冲他招了招手，巴基毫不怀疑地挪了过去，金发男人突然抄起椅子后面挂着的风衣兜头把两个人盖住。  
　　“现在够暗了吗？”  
　　  
　　感谢动作麻利的老板，在他们干出更多傻事前把小吃一样样地摆上了桌。  
　　松软而细腻的SKYR蛋糕，手工自制的黑面包蒸腾着原始的麦香，色彩对比强烈的土豆泥，冰激凌和鸡蛋煎鱼让人食欲大开。  
　　巴基擦着餐具，“齐了？”  
　　“唔，还差一个冰岛特色拼盘。”  
　　巴基的动作顿了顿，“你的表情让我想起了恶作剧成功的洛基，你真的是我的史蒂夫？”  
　　史蒂夫还没回答，餐厅老板把一个白色的大瓷盘放在了两人中间，刺鼻的气味猛地窜进鼻腔，巴基条件反射地捂住了鼻子，有些惊恐地看向史蒂夫。  
　　“这是什么？！”  
　　“Fermented shark，”史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子，看上去接受度尚可，“当地特色的发酵鲨鱼肉。”  
　　“鲨鱼？！天，这气味绝对是我这辈子遇过最糟的事了。”  
　　男人耸了耸肩，“这可是全球十大怪异食物的榜首。”  
　　巴基按了按鼻子，拿叉子挑起一小块——又白又软的质地像是一块再正常不过的肥肉，随着手的动作晃悠着。  
　　“你确定要吃……噢你可真是个勇士。”  
　　他的话说到一半，就看史蒂夫皱着眉毛已经在咀嚼了。  
　　“唔，尝起来的味道比我想象得要好，”史蒂夫接过巴基手里的叉子，把鲨鱼肉夹在了一小块烤面包里，又加了两片橄榄，淋了些新鲜的柠檬汁，“喏，试试？”  
　　巴基偏了偏头，屏着呼吸把整块面包咬进了嘴里。  
　　史蒂夫倒了一杯深褐色的烈酒给他，饶有兴趣地看着恋人皱在一起的五官。  
　　“怎么样？”  
　　巴基灌了半杯啤酒下去，才艰难地开口，“这是我所尝过味道最恐怖的东西了，最恐怖的是……居然真的有点好吃。唔，这个酒口感好特别啊，要是莫特那边也有就好了……”  
　　史蒂夫托腮看他，“巴基，每年一月第三个星期五是冰岛的‘丈夫节’，贤惠的妻子会为忙碌了一年的丈夫献上地道的Fermented shark。”  
　　“所以？”  
　　金发男人露出标志的笑容，意味深长地看着他。  
　　巴基叉起两块鲨鱼肉，恶狠狠地塞进了史蒂夫的嘴里。  
　　  
　　两个人在Cafe Loki磨蹭了近两个小时才吃完了这顿饭。  
　　巴基对Fermentedshark兴致缺缺，但店家自酿的烈酒似乎很合他的胃口。面不改色地灌了两扎下去，湖绿色的双眼里像是倒映着星光，越喝越亮。  
　　直到老板忍不住用冰岛语提醒了他那酒的度数，他才从小酒鬼的手里夺下玻璃杯。  
　　“我觉得你不适合再喝了。”  
　　“小瞧我啊，”巴基耷拉着嘴角，“我可是莫特酒吧的小王子啊斯蒂乎，这么点酒才不会醉呢。”  
　　史蒂夫沉默了两秒钟，“你再叫一遍我的名字？”  
　　“呃，斯蒂乎？”  
　　金发男人头疼地按了按眉心。  
　　蜜月第一天恋人就变成了个醉鬼，这可不在他的计划范围之内。  
　　“走吧，带你出去吹吹风。”  
　　史蒂夫把巴基从座位上半抱起来，后者冲着他笑得像块小熊软糖——在伏特加里泡了两天两夜，吃一颗就不省人事的那种。


	3. 番外2 玩火自焚

　　这是史蒂夫第一次见巴基喝醉。  
　　从Cafe Loki走到车的几步路上，巴基真的像极了一块小熊软糖。扯着他胳膊不放手，嘟囔着柔软又奶气的鼻音不知道在说什么，走起来摇摇晃晃的，一个没扶住就往自己身上摔。  
　　史蒂夫哭笑不得地拖着“甜蜜的负担”，费了好大的力气才把巴基安置在副驾驶上，替他扣好安全带后才松了一口气。  
　　他翻看着地图，调整了导航向冰雪国度的北端开去。  
　　巴基歪着头靠在椅背上，撕扯着自己身上的外套。安全带很显然干扰了他的发挥，他把领口处扯得乱七八糟，也没能成功脱下一件衣服。只好调转了重点，晕晕乎乎地去解安全带，同时还费力地眨着眼去看车窗外的景色。  
　　“斯蒂乎，我们去哪里？”  
　　史蒂夫失笑，伸手摸了摸他的头发，“去冰岛的最北端，很快就到。带你去看比极光更壮阔的风景。”  
　　巴基的眼神努力聚焦在史蒂夫的脸上，手上终于解开了安全带，小声欢呼地扯下了外套，只留了一件蓝色的薄毛衣。  
　　“巴基！会着凉的！”史蒂夫赶紧把热风又开足了一些，但他没想到巴基的“恶作剧”远不止于此。  
　　副驾驶上的人舔了舔嘴唇，一头往史蒂夫的膝头上扎了下去。  
　　“巴基！”史蒂夫被他吓得差点猛踩刹车，“巴基？巴基！God你干什么呢！！！”  
　　能让一向沉稳的设计总监喊破音的情况当然没那么简单——巴基直接把脸埋在了史蒂夫的裆上，暖乎乎的鼻息喷在敏感部位上。  
　　史蒂夫心里警铃大作，千万别是他想的那样——  
　　下一个瞬间，他的拉链就被拉开了，巴基柔软又火热的舌头直接隔着棉质的内裤舔上了小史蒂夫，激得他用力捶了下方向盘。  
　　“巴基！你快起来！”  
　　“不，”舔舐物体的水声让巴基的声音有些含混，“我就是、呃，想它了。”  
　　史蒂夫在这个时候恨透了恋人灵巧的舌头，几分钟的舔弄下来已经已经让他硬得发疼了。可是前后看了看——这条公路上并不能临时停车。好在距离目的地不是很远，史蒂夫只要咬咬牙准备到了以后再收拾这只醉酒的疯小熊。  
　　  
　　罗杰斯的一生面临过很多重大的困难。设计灵感枯竭、创意被人剽窃、客户忽然提前ddl时间、甚至是心爱的恋人一声不吭地失踪了七十小时。  
　　这些困难他都咬牙克服了，每一次磨难都像是一场蜕变，把他锤炼成更夺目的人。  
　　但是现在——  
　　一边在人生地不熟的冰岛开车、一边坚持着不在恋人高热的口腔里丢盔卸甲、一边还担忧着醉酒的巴基会不会闷死自己。  
　　他头一次感到无比的心累。  
　　“巴基，”史蒂夫强忍着开口，“你先停下来好不好？等我把车停稳了再……”  
　　巴基大幅度地摇了摇头，舌头也因此更灵活地舔弄着史蒂夫阴茎——史蒂夫的身体猛地向上一弹，全身的肌肉紧绷起来，太阳穴上爆出青筋，忍不住咬着牙深吸几口气，努力压抑下了射精的快感。  
　　“够了巴基！我说够了——Fuck！”  
　　一记突如其来的深喉逼出了史蒂夫嘴里的脏话，他仿佛被人扼住了呼吸，失控地射了出来。  
　　巴基终于满意地抬起了头，脸颊和睫毛上还挂着精液，嘴角带着甜蜜的笑，黏稠的白色液体顺着唇角淌到下巴的小沟上，他抬手擦了擦，笑得像个未经允许偷吃了糖的孩子。  
　　色情妖冶，又天真无邪。  
　　“斯、斯蒂乎……”他靠在史蒂夫肩膀上蹭了蹭，“我赢了。嘿嘿。”  
　　车子猛地打轮停在了一片柔软的沙滩上。  
　　“你赢了？”史蒂夫解开自己身上的安全带，缓慢地松着领口和袖口，“不，还没结束呢，巴基。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫揽着巴基的腰，后者极其热情地跨坐到了他的腿上，背顶着方向盘低下头，热烫的酒气吹拂在颈侧，而他本人还毫无自觉地扭动着，两人勃起着的阴茎蹭在一起，把史蒂夫心里火撩拨得更旺了。  
　　“巴基，我不觉得这是个适合做爱的地点，”史蒂夫强行克制着兽性，“这里连润滑剂都没有，你会受伤的。”  
　　巴基不说话，直起身子冲他笑，湖绿色的大眼睛里像是被水浸透了，迷离地盯着史蒂夫。他还是在扭动着，双手背在后面像是在摸索着什么。  
　　——那双嘴唇大概是世界上最适合接吻的唇了。史蒂夫的喉头滚了滚，扣着巴基的脖子去吻他。  
　　小醉鬼的口腔里还弥漫着那股发涩的酒香，清苦的植物气息在他的舌尖一滚就全变成了蜜似的。史蒂夫勾着他的舌头，温柔地舔舐着柔软的牙龈。  
　　正当他专心致志吻着巴基的时候，脸上突然被贴上了一个凉凉的小薄片——  
　　巴基从吻里挣扎出来，“斯蒂乎，润滑剂……和安全套。”  
　　史蒂夫：“……”  
　　他隐隐有种被人算计了的感觉。  
　　史蒂夫无奈的摇了摇头，接过他手里的“作案工具”，粗暴地扯下了巴基的裤子，挺翘的臀瓣瞬间就暴露在空气里，凉得他瑟缩了一下。  
　　“我真没想到你喝醉了会是这样，我开始考虑以后不许你喝酒了，万一在别人面前也这样怎么办？嗯？”史蒂夫的指尖裹着润滑剂，往紧闭的穴口探去，在周边轻柔地打着圈。  
　　“没有、没有别人……”巴基像只被挠了下巴的猫，眯着眼靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，“只有斯蒂乎，别人看不见……”  
　　穴口在富有技巧的揉弄下微微张开，史蒂夫伸进两根手指搅弄着高热的肠肉，侧头吮吻着巴基露出来的脖颈。  
　　他往后躲了躲，“嗯……会痒……”  
　　史蒂夫甜蜜地叹息了一声，捏了捏巴基的臀瓣，“平时总说我折腾你，怎么现在出门都装着一次性的润滑剂和安全套了？你跟谁学坏了？”  
　　他本来没指望脑子不清明的小醉鬼回答这么复杂的问题，但是他偏偏大着舌头讲了起来。  
　　“没有不喜欢……詹姆斯、是在说反话！他可喜欢罗杰斯了……”  
　　史蒂夫顿了顿，空着的手摸出自己的手机，划开了语音备忘录。  
　　“巴基，你刚刚说什么？再说一遍。”  
　　“我说，詹姆斯是在说反话……”醉酒小熊打了个酒嗝，把手攀在史蒂夫的脖颈上，不自觉地扭着跨，“他特别喜欢罗杰斯、斯、斯蒂乎·罗杰斯。他喜欢让史蒂夫操，无论在哪……那家伙总能把他填得好满……每次跟罗杰斯做爱，都能忘记所有的烦心事——所有的。”  
　　巴基扁了扁嘴，求助似的看向史蒂夫，“怎么办啊，我好喜欢他。可是我之前——惹他生气了。”  
　　“嘿巴基，他没有怪你，”史蒂夫把手机丢到副驾驶上，哭笑不得地捏着他鼓起的脸，“你别哭，天啊，你喝的是酒还是吐真剂……”  
　　“不，他肯定怪我了，”巴基沮丧地摇着头，在史蒂夫惊讶的眼神里把手指塞进了自己的小洞，认真地搅了搅，“我都、都快干了，他还不进来。”  
　　——正直的罗杰斯在半小时里说了第二句脏话。  
　　  
　　车里的空间其实并不是很适合剧烈的运动。  
　　史蒂夫扶着巴基的腰，小幅度地在柔软的穴道里抽插着，后穴里的软肉紧紧地缠着熟悉的大家伙，比醉酒的本人还要热情似火。  
　　巴基的薄毛衣被卷了上去，乖乖地咬在嘴里，胸前的两点被人舔咬得泛红发肿，一幅被欺负得惨兮兮又不敢吱声的模样。  
　　——这让史蒂夫觉得自己像个暴君。  
　　他伸手去摸巴基通红又湿润的眼角，胯下顶弄的动作放慢了速度，“巴基，不舒服么？我弄疼你了？”  
　　刚刚他被巴基的话激到了，也没注意扩张的程度，急急忙忙地就挺了进来。巴基虽然没有喊疼，但听说醉酒的人可能短暂失去痛觉，他有些担心。  
　　巴基愣愣地低着头，含糊地说，“斯蒂乎，我是不是坏掉了？”  
　　“嗯？”史蒂夫的动作停住了，“怎么了？”  
　　“为什么我硬不起来……”  
　　史蒂夫跟着愣了下，手往下一探才发现巴基是半硬着。  
　　他又开始扁嘴了，史蒂夫赶紧去厮磨他的唇瓣，又摸出手机打开了搜索引擎，“别担心巴基，是因为醉酒后神经敏感性会降低，所以导致功能有异常，”  
　　“异常了……”巴基摇摇头猛地坐了起来，“嘭”的一声撞在了车顶，把自己撞得头晕眼花。  
　　史蒂夫赶紧扔下手机，也顾不上滑出来的阴茎，伸手去摸巴基的脑袋。  
　　“怎么了？疼不疼？”  
　　“不、不做了！”巴基捂着头，艰难地翻到了副驾驶的座位上，“我都异常了，异常的仿生人需要停机休息……”  
　　史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着巴基准确地按下了放平座椅的按钮，在三分钟之内完成了熟睡。  
　　他忍不住磨了磨牙，看着巴基裸露着的小屁股，又叹了口气拿外套盖在了他身上。  
　　撩火的人毫不愧疚地睡着了，史蒂夫也只好匆匆撸了出来，整理好自己的衣服，又从衣服堆里捞出自己的手机，按下了录音停止键。  
　　“这段录音可不能让你听见，到时候要跟我离婚怎么办？”史蒂夫无奈地捏了一把巴基的脸，“还有，回去以后我要没收你的PS4。”  
　　  
　　巴基醒来的时候，第一反应是屁股位置冷飕飕的。他费力地睁开眼，被酒精浸泡过的大脑反应速度还没恢复，盯着灰色的车顶看了好几分钟。  
　　“史蒂夫？”巴基从放平的车座上坐起来，“我怎么在车上睡着了？这是哪？”  
　　“冰岛最北端的沙滩。把裤子提一提，一会儿该下去了。”  
　　巴基摸了摸头顶，那儿似乎有个大包在隐隐作痛，“发生什么了，我们不是在吃鲨鱼肉吗？我们……车震了？可你的表情不太对劲。”  
　　史蒂夫皮笑肉不笑地摇摇头，“没什么巴基，明天晚上你会知道的。”  
　　巴基·巴恩斯发誓，那一瞬间他的屁股突然就疼了起来。  
　　  
　　两个人慢条斯理地整理好衣服下了车，巴基借口腿疼，蹿上了车前盖坐着，史蒂夫靠在一边拉着他的手，幼稚地晃悠来晃悠去。  
　　太阳没有落下，静静地悬停在海面上方，阳光把广阔的海面染成金色，将两个人清浅的瞳孔泼上了璀璨日光。  
　　“所以你来带我看……夕阳与大海？”  
　　史蒂夫摇摇头，伸出食指抵在嘴唇上，“嘘。”  
　　几分钟过后，太阳从原本的位置上再次升起，耀眼的光芒逐渐吞噬了所有的阴影，攀过海洋、沙滩、停靠着的汽车与汽车外的两人，向无穷无尽的远方而去。  
　　“哇噢——”巴基眯起眼，半躺在前挡风玻璃上，史蒂夫也跃上来躺在他的身边，吻了吻他的脸颊。  
　　“极昼中的日落日升，”史蒂夫和巴基十指相扣，“看起来就像……我们拥有无穷无尽的时间。”  
　　“嗯，”巴基弯着唇角，“无穷无尽的时间里，你都拥有我。”  
　　  
　　-THE END-  
　　  
　　尾声：  
　　巴基听到录音的时候已经是几年后的事情了，他没有跟史蒂夫提离婚——天杀的当然不，那会儿他们已经领养了两个孩子了。  
　　不过可怜的罗杰斯被勒令去书房睡了一个月。  
　　然后你猜这么着？  
　　他当天晚上还是出现在了巴基的床上。  
　　


	4. 番外3 小孩子会是灾难吗

　　巴基第一次见到小玛丽是在神盾的大楼里。  
　　那是他正式毕业之后第一天回去上班，临近圣诞节，大厅里应时应景地立起了一颗圣诞树，上面挂着各种花花绿绿的小玩意。  
　　眼尖的巴基看到有一个小小的毛绒玩具掉了下来，可怜地躺倒在地上，快走两步捡起挂了上去。手还没放下来，西裤就突然轻拽了几下。  
　　“抱歉先生，我好像迷路了。”  
　　那声音稚嫩却落落大方，巴基低下头，看见了一个洋娃娃似的小姑娘。半长的金发柔顺地搭在肩膀上，戴着一顶酒红色的贝雷帽，忽闪着的金色睫毛下是一双又蓝又亮的大眼睛，冲着巴基摆出了一个特别可爱的笑容。  
　　——噢，这简直是个小天使！  
　　巴基蹲下来平视着这个女孩，“你好女士，我叫巴基。”  
　　“你好巴基先生，我叫玛丽，”女孩举着怀里小熊的爪子和巴基握了握手，“我第一次来这儿，房间好多，把我绕晕了，你能不能带我找一间办公室？”  
　　“当然可以，你要去哪里？找谁？”  
　　玛丽半张着嘴想了想，“好像是史蒂夫……”  
　　“史蒂夫？史蒂夫•罗杰斯？这里的设计总监？”  
　　“是的，”女孩弯着眼睛笑了，“就是罗杰斯先生，我要去他的办公室。”  
　　巴基的笑容僵硬了一刹，在小姑娘姣好的面容上又看了两眼。  
　　电光石火间，他脑补了一出异常狗血的剧情——巴基从来没过问过罗杰斯早年的恋情，万一他曾经在哪次庆功派对上喝多了，和某个漂亮女士春宵一夜了呢？  
　　这姑娘看上去最多十岁，金发碧眼和史蒂夫如出一辙。尤其这个聪慧稳重的劲儿，简直就是个性转小翻版！  
　　“先生？”  
　　“噢没事，我带你去。”巴基在女士面前向来不会失礼，他站直拉起小姑娘的手，往史蒂夫的办公室走去。  
　　  
　　办公室里并不只有罗杰斯。推开玻璃大门的瞬间，玛丽欢呼着奔进了另一个怀抱。  
　　“奥丁森叔叔！我刚才走丢了，是这位巴基先生带我过来的！他人真好！”  
　　巴基心里的忐忑放了下去，冲屋里的两个人笑着挥了挥手。  
　　“我带玛丽来是不是打扰你们谈工作了？”  
　　“没事，”索尔摸了摸玛丽的头发，一向严肃的脸上罕见地带了点笑意，“我和史蒂夫本来也谈得差不多了，他出去接电话了，很快回来。”  
　　巴基这才放心地走进了办公室，顺手替史蒂夫收拾起了桌上的文件。  
　　玛丽在索尔的膝头上赖了一会儿，又丢下小熊跑到了巴基旁边。  
　　“巴基哥哥，我可以跟你聊会儿天吗？”  
　　“当然可以。”巴基没什么架子地坐在了地毯上，“想聊什么？”  
　　“你在这里工作？也是设计师吗？”  
　　“目前还不是，不过我正在为设计而努力。”  
　　“那你多少岁了呀？”玛丽的眼睛在索尔和巴基之间转了转，“你看上去比索尔叔叔年轻许多。”  
　　“我今年刚刚毕业，二十五岁。”  
　　小姑娘的眼睛亮了亮，“那你有没有女朋友呀？”  
　　巴基被这个问题噎了一把，面对着玛丽过分灿烂的笑脸，一时不知道回答什么比较好。  
　　“呃，我没……”  
　　“不好意思玛丽小姐，他已经结婚了，”另一个声音从两人的背后响起，一大一小两个脑袋转过去看他，史蒂夫晃了晃无名指的戒指，“新郎是我。”  
　　巴基带着笑意捂了捂脸。  
　　玛丽撇了撇嘴，“好吧，看在你勉强和巴基哥哥一样好看，那我就退出竞争了。”  
　　巴基快绷不住笑了，他莫名在玛丽的表情里找到了几丝洛基的影子，哭笑不得地看向史蒂夫。  
　　接收到恋人眼光地总监挑了挑眉，“呃，谢谢你？”  
　　“不客气，”玛丽大方地挥了挥手，“那我以后可以找你玩吗？”  
　　“当然可以。”巴基和玛丽碰了碰拳。  
　　  
　　下班以后，史蒂夫开上宾利载着巴基一起回家。等信号灯的间隙，记仇的总监拉起巴基的左手，在指根处轻轻地咬了一口。  
　　“为什么不带婚戒？”  
　　巴基一脸无奈，“那不是普通的婚戒啊史蒂夫，是名贵的MELTING SNOW。再说了，玛丽才几岁……”  
　　“巴基，你永远不知道自己多有魅力，”史蒂夫瞥他一眼，摇摇头，“没有人会不喜欢你。”  
　　“好吧好吧，我再去打一枚戒指时时带着，证明自己已婚行不行？”巴基翘着唇角收回了自己的手，听见身边的人很轻地“嗯”了一声。  
　　车里陷入一段沉默，音响里的英文歌欢快地唱着，巴基揉着自己的衣角，看看前方的路况又看看身边的史蒂夫，像是在思考着什么。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　被抓了个正形的人眨了眨眼，语气里带着试探，“史蒂夫，你有没有想过……领养一个孩子？”  
　　史蒂夫握在方向盘上的手倏地收紧，唇角明显地下压，“不巴基，我没考虑过。”  
　　他回绝得很快，语气生硬得让巴基吓了一跳。  
　　车里再次陷入了沉默，巴基不知道该说些什么，只好悻悻地闭上了嘴。  
　　史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，把语气放缓，“巴基，是我哪里做得不好吗？”  
　　“不，当然没有。只是今天看见了玛丽，那姑娘挺像你的，又机灵又可爱，所以我才突然这么一想……别多心，你足够好。”  
　　史蒂夫又拉过他的手捏了捏，像揉搓某种毛绒玩具似的。  
　　“我很喜欢现在的生活，就你和我两个人，挺好的。”  
　　巴基“嗯”了一声，却轻轻皱了皱眉。  
　　  
　　休息日巴基去了莫特酒吧，进门的时候被人好一阵起哄，什么“有夫之夫”被瞎喊了一通。原先的伙伴们今天都没来，巴基喝了两杯刚打算离开，一个熟人却推门进来了。  
　　“山姆？”  
　　“哟这不是小甜……噢，巴基嘛。”  
　　山姆露出了八颗牙的灿烂微笑，试图把“小甜心”那个词吞回去。  
　　巴基啧了一声不跟他计较，挥手让杰森上了两杯酒，把其中一杯撂到山姆面前。  
　　“聊聊。”  
　　山姆疑惑地接过酒喝了一口，“什么事？先说好，我来这儿是寻找艳遇的，要是你和史蒂夫吵架了我可不负责开解，请你们放过一位可怜的黄金单身汉。”  
　　“不算吵架，”巴基摆摆手，语气有点迟疑，“你和史蒂夫认识得早，知道有关……他家里的事情吗？”  
　　山姆差点被伏特加呛着，一脸的不可置信，“巴基，你都和他都结婚了却还不了解罗杰斯的家庭情况？”  
　　巴基的脸上显出一种可爱的窘迫，“不能算不了解，他小时候和妈妈过，十几岁的时候罗杰斯夫人又病逝了。他……没有其他家人了吗？”  
　　“大致情况是这样，其他家人我也不太清楚，”山姆又喝了一口酒，“我还知道一点有关他父亲的事——算下来也就比你多一点。”  
　　巴基的指尖在杯口划了一圈，“可以讲给我吗？”  
　　“当然，”山姆沉默了一会儿，斟酌着开口，“那家伙的童年并不幸福。他有个酒鬼老爸，小的时候没少挨过打，后来他妈妈莎拉就带着他逃出了那个家。但罗杰斯夫人身体不太好，所以史蒂夫从成年那会儿就一个人过了。这些事还是大学里他喝多了那么一次，我才从他那儿听来的。”  
　　“后来有一回，大学组织我们去某个孤儿院做慈善，几岁的孩子满地跑。大家都跟孩子们玩得很开心，唯独罗杰斯手足无措地站在门口，只帮忙拿了点东西进来。我问他怎么了，他说不知道怎么对待孩子们比较好，怕做得不够好，让孩子们心里觉得不舒服。”  
　　“史蒂夫真的是孤独惯了，我认识他的这几年里，他就只跟一位姑娘单独约过会。那个棕发的妞热情得有点过了，认识了几天就说要跟他生个金发的小孩……吓得史蒂夫义正言辞地讲了一大通话拒绝了她，半点没留情。”  
　　山姆瞥了一眼沉默着的巴基，拍了拍他的肩，“不过你不一样，他是真的在意你。就好像……你的出现填补了那家伙过去缺失的所有爱。这是个好事，我和其他的朋友们都很高兴。”  
　　巴基的肩却突然塌了下去，有些懊恼地扶着额头，“完了，我好像搞砸了。”  
　　“你干什么了？”  
　　“我问他要不要领养个孩子。”  
　　山姆愣了愣，“哥们，虽然我是个直的，但我觉得刚刚新婚没多久，不想让孩子打扰二人世界挺正常的。更何况史蒂夫有那样的童年，他对于孩子肯定有畏惧。”  
　　巴基叹了一口气，“我现在知道了。”  
　　“不过我觉得这不是大问题，本来也不是极端矛盾，多沟通交流就好了。你为什么用这种眼神看我？”  
　　“没什么，发现你非常善解人意。”  
　　“哈，那当然了，哥可是……”  
　　“所以你到底为什么把不到妹？”  
　　山姆把杯中的酒一饮而尽，“我要辞职，让我辞职。”  
　　  
　　一年里难得的假期，工作狂史蒂夫难得地赖了次床。巴基特意挑选的遮光窗帘把外面世界的光线隔绝得彻彻底底，史蒂夫在一片昏暗里睁开了眼，看向身边模模糊糊的影子。  
　　他侧躺过来，伸手把裹着被子的巴基捞进了怀里，手顺着缝隙伸进去摩挲着巴基的后腰，还没睡醒的人发出了一声模糊的咕哝，小小地打了个哈欠。  
　　“早上好，要起床吗？”巴基伸出指尖碰了碰史蒂夫的脸，声音还带着点沙哑。  
　　史蒂夫把怀里的人搂得更紧了一些，“不，再躺一会儿吧。”  
　　两个人安静了几分钟，巴基突然问，“你好像挺高兴？”  
　　史蒂夫低笑了两声，“这么昏暗你是怎么发现的？”  
　　“直觉，”巴基哼哼唧唧地伸了个懒腰，“想起什么了？”  
　　“什么都没想，只是沉迷于当下，”史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的眉心，“忙碌了一年能有个清闲的假期，和心爱的人一起在被窝里聊些小事，不用担心温饱，也不用担心离别，”他的声音渐渐低了下去，“小时候一直梦想着的生活，没想到这么快就过上了。上天还是眷顾我的，谢谢你巴基。”  
　　巴基沉默了两秒，极轻地叹了一口气，支起上半身拧亮了床头的小台灯。  
　　“咱们得谈一谈，史蒂夫。”  
　　“怎么了？”史蒂夫坐起来，和巴基并肩靠着床头。  
　　巴基自觉惭愧地低下了头，“我要先道个歉，我跟山姆聊了聊，知道了一些……有关于你家庭的事。”  
　　史蒂夫愣了两秒，伸手揉了揉巴基的头发，“嘿，没事，那些事情原本该由我告诉你的，只是我下意识……总在逃避那些不幸。毕竟我的家庭和你不一样，你有爱你的父母，还有个可爱的妹妹。我看着那样的家庭——就像看映在水洼上的月亮。特别美好，但离我很远。当然，我也不想用所谓的‘悲惨童年’来换同情，”他顿了顿，好像意识到自己说的话没什么条理，只好看着巴基微笑，“我现在已经过得很好了，巴基。那些伤都痊愈了，你的出现让我重拾了爱的能力。”  
　　巴基却摇了摇头，“不，那些伤并没有好，只是你选择了装作看不见。”  
　　他感受到史蒂夫的手猛地收紧，很快又松开，“因为孩子的事么？如果你真的想要的话……”  
　　“不是，”他打断了史蒂夫的话，“领养这件事不着急。我们新婚不久，而且还没有足够成熟到对另一个生命负责。但是未来呢？等到我们老了以后呢？史蒂夫，我不怀疑你的爱，哪怕是几十年后，你依然会像现在这样爱我。可是除了我之外呢？假如有一天我病……”  
　　他的话被一个吻打断了，史蒂夫掰着他下巴的手有些颤抖，急切地去啃咬巴基的唇，仿佛要把那些没出口的词句一同吞到口里嚼碎了。  
　　两个人分开的时候气息都不太稳，史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，“你别说，求你了巴基。”  
　　巴基长长地叹了一口，跨坐在史蒂夫腰际，捧着他的脸正视自己，“史蒂夫，我觉得你不应该去逃避那些，这个世界就是这样，意外随时都会发生。”  
　　史蒂夫静静地看着他，被灯光染得混暗的眼里带了点哀伤，让巴基突然想到了那只离开大部队，走向群山一心求死的企鹅。  
　　“作为伴侣，我不能任由你把所有的爱全都倾注在我这里，史蒂夫。你能理解我吗？”  
　　史蒂夫垂下眼睫。他当然理解。  
　　巴基的感知一向很敏锐。对自己来说，这世界上除了巴基之外，的确没什么其他值得留恋的。  
　　这样的情感状态当然不太正常，恋人的担心也在情理之中。  
　　巴基埋在史蒂夫的颈侧蹭了蹭，“或许我们可以一点点来，试试去接触小孩子？你在设计上那么热衷于尝试新元素，在生活里也试一试好不好？”  
　　史蒂夫收紧双臂，沉默地抱了巴基一会儿，叹了口气。  
　　“好吧，你总是能说服我。有什么计划？”  
　　“明天的市中心游乐园怎么样？”巴基眼睛亮亮地看他，“去看看快乐的孩子们。”  
　　史蒂夫沉默了几秒，伸手去捏巴基颊边的软肉，“其实是你自己想去吧？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫向来是个精明的人，巴基的得偿所愿当然要付出些代价。  
　　于是直到中午，巴基才成功地离开了床铺，揉着腰坐到了柔软的沙发上。趁着史蒂夫忙着做饭，嚣张的小鹿仔悄悄冲厨房比了一个中指。  
　　无聊的巴基抱着垫子滚了滚，捞过手机给洛基发了条信息。  
　　【你家那个可爱的小玛丽明天有没有空？】  
　　对方的消息回得很快，字里行间透露着一种烦躁。  
　　【那小姑娘哪里可爱了？分明是个微缩版的金发魔王，跟奥丁森一个模子刻出来的，我跟他们可不是一家。他们明天飞北欧，你问她做什么？】  
　　【明天我和史蒂夫要去游乐园，答应了小姑娘陪她玩来着，顺便问问。】  
　　【游乐园？小鹿仔你都多大了，两个成年大男人去游乐园约会，幼稚。】  
　　巴基“啧”了两声，愤恨地敲着键盘。  
　　【这个情况比较复杂，不是我想去，主要是过去看看小孩子们。】  
　　新的消息隔了几秒才跳出来。  
　　【孩子？让我猜猜，你是不是跟阿波罗提出领养的事儿了？而阿波罗不太乐意，觉得有你就够了，两人世界刚刚好？】  
　　【……劳菲森你是不是在我家按了监控？】  
　　【我还嫌自己不够瞎？】  
　　“巴基，”史蒂夫从厨房端着盘子出来，“去洗手吧。”  
　　巴基应了一声，刚拧开水龙头的时候，信息的提示音突然又响了。  
　　他倒吸一口气回头——史蒂夫正拿起手机挑眉看他，学着洛基的语气说：“小鹿仔，我给你出个主意，不如你亲自给阿波罗生一个，他肯定喜欢。”  
　　巴基：“……”  
　　“是个好主意。”史蒂夫故装正经地点了点头。  
　　巴基磨了磨牙，甩甩手上的水珠抢回了自己的手机，恶狠狠地回复：  
　　【以后你肠胃炎的时候别指望我管你！再见！】  
　　  
　　游乐园的游客比他们预想得要多，史蒂夫面对这种情景总是有些不自在，下意识牵紧了巴基的手。  
　　走在前面的人回头看了看他，“还好吗？”  
　　“嗯，你在就好。”史蒂夫伸手捏了捏垂在眼前的白色小毛球。  
　　童心未泯的巴基戴了顶圣诞帽，又强迫稳重的设计总监戴上了麋鹿的发夹，虽然两个人在“为什么叫鹿仔的人拒绝扮演麋鹿”以及“昨天晚上究竟是谁骑的谁”的问题上没有达成共识，但巴基总是有办法说服史蒂夫的。  
　　“手感不错？我挑了好长时间呢。”巴基整理了一下自己的帽子，拉着史蒂夫的胳膊，“走吧麋鹿先生，去跟孩子们抢游乐设施了。”  
　　  
　　事实证明，巴基在排队这件事上没什么耐心。  
　　放眼望去，每个游乐设施前都排了不短的队，巴基在每个队前排上十五分钟就喊着没意思不排了。两个人只好改成了在游乐园里遛弯。好在周围的气氛不错，倒也不觉得枯燥。  
　　走了十几分钟，巴基终于看到一个没什么人的冰淇淋车，小声地欢呼了一声。  
　　“你在这里等会儿我，很快回来。”  
　　巴基在冰淇淋车前掏出手机，仔细地看了一遍早上接到的奇怪短信，眼神停留在落款上写的“Gifted Girl”，挑了挑眉。  
　　摊主把盛好的冰淇淋递给巴基，又奉上了一张紫黑色的卡片。  
　　巴基疑惑地看了看摊主，对方摆出了个商业化的微笑。  
　　“奥丁森财团竭诚为您服务。”  
　　  
　　“嘿史蒂夫，我想我知道咱们接下来该去哪里了，”巴基舔了一口冰淇淋，冲他挥了挥紫色的卡片，“摊主给了我这张卡片，说今天的巫女小屋对罗杰斯姓氏免费开放，附赠一次免费占卜。”  
　　史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“我向来不信所谓的‘预知未来’。”  
　　巴基夸张地叹了口气，“至少不会排长队啊，过去看看好不好？”  
　　他总是能说服史蒂夫的，所以二十分钟过后，他们站在了“巫女小屋”的面前。  
　　这间屋子确实很小，乍一看像是童话里的树洞小屋。史蒂夫捏着卡片看了巴基一眼，“你确定不跟我进去？”  
　　“卡片上写了，只允许单人进入，”巴基无辜地指了指，“我不会离开的！就在这里等你，占卜又用不了多久。”  
　　史蒂夫怀疑地看他两眼，巴基只好摆出了个讨好的笑容。  
　　  
　　小屋里的装潢和卡片上如出一辙，史蒂夫的眼睛从蒙着轻纱的水晶球转移到贴着哥特装饰的地板，忍不住皱了皱眉。  
　　“罗杰斯先生？”  
　　一个女巫打扮的女孩突然就出现在了桌子的对面——史蒂夫完全没注意到她是怎么冒出来的！  
　　小女孩有一头深棕色的头发，戴了顶尖尖的紫色巫师帽。帽子比她的头大了一圈，正眯着绿色的大眼睛往上抬着帽檐。  
　　不过那张脸……  
　　“……玛丽？你们搞什么呢？”  
　　“我并不叫玛丽，先生，我叫做贝西。”她凉凉地看了史蒂夫一眼，自己坐到椅子上，开始摆弄起水晶球。  
　　史蒂夫半信半疑地坐了下来，盯着小女巫的那张脸。  
　　这个贝西和奥丁森家的玛丽确实有些像，但玛丽是个金发碧眼的小女孩，而且也没有这么高冷神秘的气质。  
　　难道真的是漂亮小女孩们总是长得相似？  
　　“你想要问什么？”  
　　“问什么？”  
　　“对，你来到水晶球的面前，心里总是会有点疑问的，”贝西盯着他的眼睛，语气里有点不高兴，“你总得说出点什么，我才能告诉你我看到了什么。如果没有想问的，就请出去吧。”  
　　史蒂夫摸了摸鼻子，“呃，好吧，那就看看詹姆斯•巴恩斯和史蒂夫•罗杰斯。”  
　　小女巫安静了下来，直直地看着水晶球。  
　　史蒂夫的眼光落在贝西的脸上，看着她饱满的额头，长睫之下的绿色眼睛缓缓眨动着，几缕不听话的棕发从帽檐里漏下来，紧贴着脸颊。  
　　这个情形奇异地触动了史蒂夫心里的某个点。  
　　——或许拥有一个孩子没有自己想象得那么困难重重。  
　　时代不一样了，他和巴基的经济条件足够负担得起那些开销，虽然自己不太擅长去给予爱，但巴基那么善良又温柔，孩子们不会缺乏爱的。  
　　瞧瞧眼前这个小女孩，发色和瞳色都有点像巴基，安安静静地像一株漂亮的观赏植物。  
　　假如有这样一个孩子，好像也挺好的？  
　　“我看到了两棵树。”  
　　贝西突然出声，史蒂夫还沉浸在自己的思维里，愣愣地问，“什么树？”  
　　“两棵经历了重重苦难，最终根茎相缠，分享着彼此生命的树，”贝西抬头看史蒂夫，视线停留在他眉间的沟壑上，“毫无疑问，这代表着你们非常相爱，但是——”  
　　史蒂夫的瞳孔缩了缩。  
　　“漫长的人生不能只靠爱情，”小女孩理了理鬓边的碎发，“所谓的‘爱情’不过是大脑里分泌的过量多巴胺，想要长久地走下去，你们之间还需要添点东西。”  
　　这种话被小孩子讲出来有种些奇异的违和感，史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“添点什么？”  
　　贝西歪着头又看了两眼水晶球，“树总是要开花结果的，两棵树合二为一后，就是棵新树了。你们应该去尝试共同做点什么——养养植物、宠物一类的。多巴胺消耗得差不多了以后，总是要找些新点子去刺激下丘脑和脑垂体的。”  
　　史蒂夫盯着贝西稚嫩的小脸，忍不住笑了两声。  
　　“谢谢你，贝西。你的提议非常好，我会好好考虑的。”  
　　贝西点了点头，“那就好，那我今日的占卜就结束了，请吧。”  
　　金发男人离开几分钟后，洛基从小屋的后门走了进来。  
　　“你究竟从哪儿学来的这些话？海拉姐这么教的你？”  
　　“贝西”扯下了头上的假发，露出了乱糟糟的金色发丝，“我已经十岁了，我看得懂书，刚才告诉罗杰斯的话本来就是我的想法。”  
　　洛基捏了捏眉心，凉凉地说，“奥丁森家族还真是专出天才，你长大去做演员吧。”  
　　“谢谢夸奖，我会考虑您的建议，”玛丽理了理自己的头发，“送我去机场吧，别让索尔叔叔等太久，他很想你。”  
　　洛基：“……”  
　　  
　　巴基在小屋外低头踢着小石子，熟悉的怀抱从背后包裹住了他。  
　　他拍了拍环在自己腰上的手，“这么快，聊了些什么？”  
　　“聊了树。”  
　　“树？什么……”  
　　巴基的声音消失在一个缠绵的吻里，游乐园的游行护卫队刚好绕着园子走了一圈，各色的卡通人物吹着号角，欢快的音乐像一场春日细雨撒了他们满身。  
　　两个人的唇抵着厮磨了会儿，被巴基轻轻拍开。  
　　“还有好多小孩子呢，”他眯着眼睛笑，“收敛一点罗杰斯先生。”  
　　史蒂夫牵起他的手，“这附近有没有花店或者动物市场？”  
　　巴基被他问得一愣，“你想干什么？”  
　　“刺激一下大脑，让它多分泌点多巴胺，”史蒂夫看着巴基疑惑的脸，低头笑了笑，“从植物和小动物养起，之后……去领养孩子怎么样？”  
　　“女巫的话这么管用？”巴基啧了两声，“我想领个金发碧眼的。”  
　　“我觉得棕发绿眼比较好。”  
　　“要不综合一下，金发绿眼？”  
　　“唔，要不然领养两个，还能作伴？”  
　　“……史蒂夫你认真的？！”  
　　微风吹开天幕上的薄云，温和不燥的阳光倾洒在每个角落。岁月漫长而温柔，他们十指相扣，走走停停间就度过了整个余生。  
　　  
　　-THE END-


End file.
